


Journal 4: Weirdmageddon

by karval_fv27



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Oblivious Dipper Pines, Older Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Protective Bill Cipher, Slow Burn, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 78,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karval_fv27/pseuds/karval_fv27
Summary: When Dipper tried to stop Bill Cipher from taking Great Uncle Ford he didn’t expect to be taken too. Now he had to deal with the demon constantly hanging around with him and the confusing feelings he was starting to feel around Bill.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 176
Kudos: 874





	1. Prologue

Prologue

“Mabel!” Dipper shouted in desperation.

This was bad. Not only had he fought with his sister, but she accidentally took The Rift. This was all his fault. If only he hadn’t decided to stay here in Gravity Falls to be Great Uncle Ford’s apprentice. If only he hadn’t phrased it that way, Mabel wouldn’t have thought he wanted to leave her behind. Now not only was she somewhere in the woods alone, but she was at risk of Bill Cipher appearing to take The Rift. He had to find her and quick.

“Wait Dipper, let me help you look for her.” He heard Great Uncle Ford saying from behind him.

“Thanks.” He barely answer him before running up the basement stairs.

He was so focused in finding his sister that he didn’t see Grunkle Stan in front of him until it was too late.

“Wow, where’s the fire?, kid.” He joked.

“Sorry, Grunkle Stan, I can’t talk right now, I’ve to find Mabel.” He shouted before going outside the Shack, Great Uncle Ford behind him.

However, just as they got outside they saw a big X in the sky.

“What’s going on? What it’s that?” He shouted in fear.

“We’re too late. Is the end of the world.”

He looked terrified to his uncle, almost hoping he was joking. But he could not deny it. He could see Bill’s form from the distance.

“So this is how the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a... cuckoo.” He heard Ford say beside him while both watched the Apocalypse in front of them.

“Weirdmageddon.” So their greatest fear has come true.

Suddenly a bunch of forest creatures, both common and magical, came running in their direction, as if they were running away from something. He was pushed to the ground by some rude Gnomes.

“The Rift is shattered.” Said Ford as he helped him up. “Cipher’s world is spilling into ours and every minute his powers grow stronger.” Then he remember his sister.

“Mabel... The Rift must have cracked inside her backpack. She must be in danger. I have to go find her.” This was all his fault. He put his sister in danger. If only he had been more careful. He took his walkie-talkie out and started running into the woods. “Mabel! Come in, Mabel! Mabel!” He said into the walk-in-talkie, but the damned thing was not working.

“Dipper, listen to me.” Said Ford stopping him. “We can find your sister soon, but first we have to stop Cipher.” He didn’t like the idea, Mabel was in danger and it was his fault. “If we blast him back through the rip he came out of, we just might be able to stop him before his weirdness spreads across the entire globe.” He had a point, but he still had his doubts.

“Are you sure defeating Cipher is even possible?” He asked.

“No. I'm not sure.” He said kneeling in front of him. “But being a hero means fighting back even when it seems impossible. Will you follow me?”

“To the ends of the Earth.” He said with determination. He had to save Mabel and if that meant fighting against a Demon then he so be it.

“Good. Because that's where we're heading. You also might want to step inside.” Ford said looking behind him where a weirdness wave was quickly approaching them. Both ran inside the Shack.

Once inside Ford went straight to the bending machine were was the hidden entrance to the basement.

“So what’s the plan?” He asked following him.

“I have to take something from my lab and then we are going to confront him.” Dipper couldn’t help but feel anxious. When they arrived to the lab Ford started searching for something until he founded a big suitcase. “Ah, here it is. Come on, Dipper, we have to hurry.” Before leaving he took the journals. “We have no time to loose.” He started climbing up the stairs.

“I’m right behind you.” He said following him. “So what will it do to Cipher?” He asked worriedly.

“Take him out” Ford responded with a determined look. Dipper gulped.

They arrived to town center and went inside the church climbing the tower to where the bell was. From this point they could see Bill and his Henchmaniacs perfectly.

“Ah, my quantum destabilized.” Uncle Ford said opening the suitcase. “I've been waiting a long time to use this. We're only gonna have one chance to take this shot.” He started aiming it at Bill. He couldn’t help but feel dread, though he didn’t know why. Maybe he was just worried it wouldn’t work. “Steady... steady... and...” He was about to shoot but there was a weirdness wave that made the bell beside them come to life who began to laugh goofily.

“I’m alive now.” It said with a goofy voice distracting Ford from his shoot resulting in him hitting only Bill’s hat and a pine tree.

“Oh, no!”

They saw how the hat regenerated and Bill turned around “Well, well, well, and here I thought today couldn't get any better.” Bill fires a beam at the tower, destroying it.

“Great Uncle Ford!” He said lying in the wreckage, bruised, worried for his great uncle who was trapped under some wreckage.

“Dipper! Take my journals!” He said sliding the backpack with the journals, the third getting out of the backpack. Dipper picked it up. “Listen, I know of one other way to defeat him, it's-” He heard Bill coming “Oh, no! Dipper! Run! Get down!” He took the journals and began running down the stairs just as Bill started coming closer.

He could hear his great uncle scream and Bill talking to him. He got out of the church through a broken window and hid behind a melted statue.

“This brainiac is the one who built the portal in the first place!” He could hear Bill saying to his Henchmaniacs. “Now don't look so sour, Fordsy. It's not too late to join me. With that extra finger, you'd fit right in with my freaks.” He was playing with Ford as if he was a toy.

“I'll die before I join you! I know your weakness, Cipher!” His great uncle was awesome, going against a demon alone. He was so brave.

“Oh, yeah? And I know a riddle. Why did the old man do this?” He said holding his hands up.

“This?” Said Ford confused making the same pose. Bill fired a laser at Ford turning him into a golden statue and picking him up.

“Because I needed a new backscratcher!” Bill and his henchmaniacs laughed as he scratched himself with Ford. Dipper growled, he wouldn’t let that stupid demon take his great uncle.

“That’s enough!” He said coming from behind the statue. “Hand over my uncle! Or else!” He said holding up Journal 3.

“Now isn't. This.” Bill flies up to Dipper with his eye glowing white. “Interesting?” He said with a deeper voice. “My old puppet is back from an encore. You think you can stop me?” He got into a fighting stance. “Go ahead, Pine Tree, show me what you've got.”

Dipper began nervously flipping through the Journal pages and shining a black light on it. “I... uh... I... uh...” All the journal said was: ‘IF HE GAINS PHYSICAL FORM THEN ALL IS LOST!’.

“I, um, I.” Bill started making fun of him. “Do it kid. Do some brilliant thing that takes me down right now. Whattdya got, Pine Tree, everyone's waiting. DO IT.” He saturated taunting him.

Oh, dammit. He jumped at Bill with his fist aiming at his eye. “Argh, Cipher!” His fist hit a force in front of Bill’s eye and was thrown backward hitting a tree and his head. “Ugh...” Bill and his friends started laughing while he tried to reach the journals only for Bill starting to levitate them away from his grasp.

“That's right. Don't be a hero, kid. This is what happens to heroes in my world.” He started waving Ford to show his point. Then, to his horror, he burned the Journals in front of his eyes.

“No! The Journals!”

“Not much of a threat now, are you?” Bill taunted him then addressed his henchmaniacs. “Now can anyone remind me why we came here?”

“To get Weird!” Shouted the one with 8-balls for eyes.

“That’s right! VIP party in the Fearamid. Oh, and 8 Ball, Teeth, you've earned a treat, have Sixer’s brother for a snack.” He turned to him. “But Pine Tree is mine.” He snapped his fingers and everything went black.


	2. This Is All Ford’s Fault

This Is All Ford’s Fault

After reassuring his great niece about always having Dipper with her, Stan couldn’t help but remember those days when he also though he would always have his twin with him. And look at him now. He can’t even have a decent conversation with his brother without starting to fight.

After what felt like ages remembering the past, he heard the front door open and Dipper shouting something, though he didn’t quite catch what he said. Oh, well, it was probably nothing. He decided to stop moping around about his relationship with his brother and went to the gift shop to count todays earnings. However, when he started making inventory around the Gift Shop, the hidden door leading to the basement opened and Dipper came crashing into him.

“Wow, where’s the fire?, kid.” He joked.

“Sorry, Grunkle Stan, I can’t talk right now, I’ve to find Mabel.” He shouted before going outside the Shack, his brother behind him.

He couldn’t help but worry. Wasn’t Mabel in their room? She had been sad last time he saw her, he should have stay with her. They probably had a fight and she ran away in her emotional state. He decided to help look for her, but in a subtler way if it turn out to not be anything serious. He took some signs and a hammer and went outside so if anyone asked he was just putting more signs to attract more tourists. It’s not like he was worried about his niece being in trouble. Okay, yeah, maybe he was, so what? He had never seen her like that.

He started nailing a sign into a tree when the goat, Gompers, took his fez and started eating it. “Hey! That's it, goat! It's time I threw you off this property for good!” But as he said that a weird wave thing came over them and the goat started growing until it was the size of the trees. “On second thought, I'm gonna run like a coward now.” He started screaming and running towards the Shack while the goat chased after him. All around him, the sky started vomiting nightmares. Well, if all that AM radio has taught him anything was that this was it: the end of the world.

Another of those weird waves was fast approaching him and if what happened to Gompers was any indication, those thing were bad news. He managed to get into the Shack, though he didn’t know if it would be of any help against that thing. From the window, he could see the totem pole coming to life. Horrified, he watched as it was going to attack the Shack. He didn’t expect the old thing to support the impact, but the strangest thing happened. As it was about to make contact, a bright colorful dome was formed around the Shack.

After a few hits to the dome, the totem fell over becoming again an inanimate object. He didn’t understand how this happened, but then he remembered that thing his brother did with the unicorn voodoo. Apparently it makes the place invincible to weirdness.

So now that the apocalypse started he had to take his provisions out. He would wait for his family to come back and then he would lock the doors and windows. He began to organize everything, but after a while he started to worry. Nobody has returned, Mabel, Dipper and his brother were still out there. They must be in trouble. His thoughts were interrupted with someone knocking at the door. Thinking it was his family, he went to open the door only to be met with Possum Breath, also known as Old Man McGucket. Behind him were a lot of both people and magical creatures.

“What do you want?” He asked them.

“We need a place to hide, please.” McGucket said.

“Fine coming in.” They may not be family or even friends but he wouldn’t let them outside to die or whatever, he was not that cruel. “Have you seen my niece and nephew?”

“Dipper and Mabel? No, why? Are they not here?” McGucket asked worriedly.

“Obviously not, if I’m asking.” He may have been a little rude but he was worried. “Okay here’s the plan. You stay here, ration the food, try to look for survivors and I will go looking for my family.” He was about to make it out of the Shack when McGucket stopped him.

“You should wait. It’s already dark outside. It would be best if you start your search in the morning after taking a night of rest.”

“Yeah maybe you’re right.” He went to pack a few provisions to take with him and go out first thing in the morning.

He told everyone where everything was and begrudgingly left McGucket in charge. “Thanks for letting us stay here.” McGucket said the next morning before Stan left.

“Whatever just don’t destroy anything.” He grumbled.

Now outside the Shack he didn’t even know where to start. He decided to look in the city.

God, he hoped they were not suffering.

* * *

Mabel was finishing eating her third pug sundae of the day when Xyler came to her with a big cake with edible glitter. “Dear Mabel, would you like some of your favorite glitter cake?”

“Won’t so much junk food would make me stomach sick?” She asked worriedly that she might throw up, though for now she felt fine.

“Here in Mabeland nobody gets sick!” Exclaimed Craz.

“Oh! Then I want the whole cake!” She said stuffing her face with cake.

This _was_ heaven.

* * *

Ugh, his head hurts. Dipper couldn’t remember what made it hurt. He tried to open his eyes but quickly closed them again. The room he was in was so bright. After a moment, he tried opening them again. He was not in the Shack. The room look elegant, though a little sinister. The walls were made of big dark blocks and there was gold accents everywhere.

Where was he?

Then, the memories came back.

“Oh, no! Great Uncle Ford!” He shouted looking around to see if hisgreat uncle was here too.

“Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to wake up.” Came a familiar voice from his right.

“You!” He said pointing a finger at Bill Cipher. “What did you do to my uncle and where am I?” He got out of the bed he woke up in and put a fighting stance.

“Yeesh kid, relax!” Bill said while putting his hands up in an attempt to calm him down. “Old Fordsie is fine. He just got a new job as my backscratcher.” He began laughing. Dipper growled in fury and attempted to punch him again, but he easily dodged him. “Calm down kid, yeesh.”

“Calm down?! Calm Down?! How can I calm down when a crazy demon petrified my uncle and locked me up.” He began rambling. “What do you even want from me?”

“Well, let’s just say that I will figure out some use for you.” With that he left with a snap of his fingers.

He quickly began to look for a way out. The door was locked and this place didn’t work like the Mindscape. He couldn’t conjure a way out nor make the door open. He tried with another door and it did open. He got excited thinking it was his way out of this room, but it just lead to the bathroom. Letting out a sigh, he began looking for a way to escape. Looking up he noticed a window, but it was too tall.

There were several furniture so he began to stack them to make a makeshift stair so he could climb it to reach the window. When he was done, he carefully made his way up barely reaching the windowsill. He tried to look outside but his short stature didn’t help. He was a little short for a 15 year old. Cursing his bad luck, he tried to make one last attempt to reach the window, but he took a wrong step and lost his balance and began falling.

He closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact - and God, it was going to hurt, specially with his head not fully recovered from the hit from earlier - but it never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes only to see himself floating in the air. Fuck, this was worse than the fall. It meant the _he_ was here. Slowly turning his head he saw him near the door. And boy, did he look furious. Gulping, he hoped that the demon wouldn’t kill him.

“What do you think you’re doing, Pine Tree?” Even tough his voice was low, he sounded furious.

‘ _Calm down, Dipper_ ’ he thought to himself. He wouldn’t let the demon get to him. “Oh, nothing. Just admiring the view.” He replied sarcastically which only seemed to make the demon angrier.

“No. What you were doing was putting yourself in danger, you stupid meatsack.” He sounded angry and maybe a little... worried? No, that wasn’t it, but he couldn’t make out his expression. Maybe it was just fury, which didn’t make him feel better.

Bill let him down gently to the floor. As soon as he touched the ground, Dipper took a lamp from the ground to defend himself. Though he didn’t think it would help much against the demon.

“Would you let that down, Pine Tree? I brought you food.” He said showing a tray with plenty of food to feed two people. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he saw it, he hadn’t eaten since before Ford and him arrived to the UFO. His stomach decided at that moment to let out a loud growl. Dipper’s face blushed in embarrassment and look away from the demon while lowering the lamp.

“How do I know you won’t try to poison me.” He asked suspiciously narrowing his eyes.

“If I wanted you dead you would already be, Pine Tree.” Bill said rolling his eye.

“For some reason, I don’t feel very reassured.” He knew he was testing the demon patience, but he didn’t trusted him so he would fight back all he could.

“Whatever. If you want to starve to death be my guest.” He left the tray in a table still standing from the mess he made earlier. “See ya later, Pine Tree.” Said Bill before leaving.

Dipper looked longingly at the food. His stomach let out another growl. Well, Bill had a point. If he wanted him dead he would already be. Not resisting any longer the temptation of the food, he dug in. After practically devouring the delicious food he felt more energized than before. With his mind more clear now, he began to think of his situation. There was two questions that stood out from the rest. What did Bill wanted from him and why was he being so... _nice_?


	3. The Deal

The Deal

After his first failed attempt to escape, he decided to think more throughly his next plan. For the moment, he decided to explore the room he was in. It was quite big, bigger than his and Mabel’s room at the shack, even bigger than the one he had in California. The bed was also big, so big that Dipper was sure it could fit at least five people. The bathroom had a bathtub that could easily fit two. Next to the bathroom was a another door that Dipper hadn’t noticed before, has it always been there? With some hope, he went to open it only to find a closet which was the size of a small room.

His exploration of the room in which he was captive just make him have more questions. If he was a prisoner, why was he in such an amazing room? He wondered if his Great Uncle Ford was in a room like this. He decided to clear his mind with a bath. To be honest, he hasn’t had a bath in days and he was really starting to smell bad.

Once he got into the bathtub, more questions came to his mind. Where was Mabel and the others? Where they fine? How would he get out of here? Was there even a way out? Why Bill hadn’t kill him yet? Was Great Uncle Ford fine? What were Bill’s plans? What was the other way to defeat Bill that Great Uncle Ford was about to tell him before he got captured?

He realized he had been overthinking stuff again for a long time when he looked at his already pruney fingers. How long had he been in the bathtub? Finishing washing himself, he got out and dried himself with a soft towel that was beside the tub. He was going to put his clothes back on when the smell reached his nostrils. Ugh, it smelled of sweat and dirt from days. He wasn’t going to put the same clothes again, even he had some standards.

Reluctantly, he went to the closet to look for something to wear, using the clothes the demon left for him didn’t sit well on his stomach, but his normal clothes not only smelled awful, but also were a little torn apart in some parts making them no longer fit to wear. He began to look for clothes that fitted his style, but everything looked a little too fancy for his tastes. There were mostly suits and dress pants. Did Bill wanted to take him to party or what? He shuddered at the idea. ~~Though, Mabel would love to see him wearing something such as these clothes.~~

After some time looking, he came upon some clothes that looked more comfortable for him so he quickly put them on. They fitted him perfectly and at this point Dipper didn’t bother wondering how the demon knew his size. Finishing dressing himself, he went to the room and put on his pine tree hat. He began to look for something else to look since there wasn’t much in the bedroom beside the furniture. He looked at the window briefly wondering if he should try again climbing a bunch of stuff to get to it.

“You better not be planning to do something stupid again.” He heard a voice behind him. He quickly turned around to see... a guy?

“Who are you?” He asked suspiciously.

“Why, Pine Tree, don’t you recognize me? I’m hurt.” That voice.

“Cipher!?” No, it couldn’t be, right?

“Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner.” He smirked at him.

“What? How are you human?” Dipper was so confused. Bill? In human form? Had he died and woken in a strange dimension? That would actually explain a lot of things.

“Oh, Pine Tree, you forget I am an all powerful demon. I can change into whatever form I want whenever I want to.”

“But why?” Why would Bill transform into the form of a species he considered inferior?

“Well, lets just say I have my reasons.” He said ambiguously. Ugh, this guy and his riddles. “And don’t bother asking, you’ll know in due time.” This made Dipper frown.

“What are you doing here, anyway?” He asked annoyed.

“Well, I wanted to show you my new form, do you like it?” He turned around. Dipper finally let himself inspect the guy in front of him. He looked to be about 18 years old. Had blond hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a tailored yellow suit. He was really handsome. Wait, what? What was he thinking? Bill handsome? What has gotten into him? He started to blush much to his dismay and Bill’s joy. “I see you do.” He had a smug grin. Dipper blushed even more. “Oh, Pine Tree, you flatter me.” He let out a chuckle. Ugh, what did he do to deserve this?

“Fuck you.” Dipper replied angrily.

“Calm down, Pine Tree, I’m only teasing you.” The smirk was back. “I also came to bring you dinner.” He said showing a tray of food.

“Whatever.” He was still angry at the demon for making fun of him. Bill sighed.

“I will just leave then, goodnight Pine Tree.” Leaving the tray at a nearby table he went through the door and out of the room leaving him alone with his thoughts.

What was he thinking? Bill handsome? As if. Besides, he was a boy and Dipper only liked girls, right? Yeah, maybe he had caught himself staring at some boys longer than strictly necessary but that doesn’t meant he liked them. Besides, he had a crush on Wendy. ‘But that was no longer true’, a voice in his head said, ‘not since the road trip to be honest’. But that doesn’t mean he liked boys, much less _Bill_ of all people.

For a moment, Dipper was still so embarrassed and confused to even look at the food until he realized a thing. The demon had used the door. Smirking to himself, he realized he could use that information.

Dipper spent the next days trying to come with different ways of escaping. Bill always came three times a day to leave him food, alway trying to make conversation with Dipper. Though he always ignored him resulting in Bill getting mad and leaving again. He always used the door to enter though, but, like the jerk he was, he never knocked. He always came at the same hour. Having recollected all this information, Dipper made a plan and after some deliberation, it was finally time to execute it.

It was his ninth day at the Fearamid. He had memorized the time when Bill would come to leave him food. Bill always came at 8:00 am to leave him breakfast and to wake him up if he wasn’t up yet since he tends to sleep in, specially without his sister to wake him up. He pilled some pillows and clothes from the closet under the bedsheets to make it look as if he was still sleeping. After finishing with the bed, he went to hide behind a sofa next to the door and waited. After five minutes of anxiously waiting, the door opened and Bill came in.

“Good morning, Pine Tree. I brought you breakfast.” He said while walking to the bed.

Dipper took advantage of the distraction and got out of the room not looking back. “Pine Tree?” He managed to hear before making a run for it.

He ran as fast as he could. He went down a lot of stair and made a lot of turns. This place was like a maze, every floor looked the same. Until finally he arrived to a floor that looked like a throne room. There was a big triangle in the wall that looked to the outside, a way out. He went there only to see, much to his horror, that they were several feet over the ground. He wouldn’t survive the fall. What was he supposed to do now?

“PINE TREE!!” It was Bill and he sounded absolutely livid.

Oh fuck, what a was he supposed to do now? Dipper looked at the town and all he could see was destruction. People being targeted by eye-bats and demons. Multiple fires and crumbled buildings. His family and friends were there, where they okay?

“PINE TREE!!” Suddenly there was a force keeping him in the air. Fuck, he got so distracted with the chaos happening several feet under him that, for a moment, he forgot about Bill. “You’re in so much fucking trouble.” This was it, he was going to die at the hands of the demon. Unless...

“Wait! How about we make a deal.” He was definitely going to regret this later.

“Oh, and what would you want?” He still sounded angry, but also curious.

“Safety for me, my family and my friends.” Maybe this way he could protect them somehow.

“Fine, nothing will hurt them or you only if you don’t try to run away again and don’t try to fight me.” He narrowed his eyes at him.

“Fine.” He was doing this for his family and friends. The demon lowered him to the floor and offered his hand to shook.

“It’s a deal.” His hand caught on blue fire like the last time they made a deal. Dipper sighed and went to shake Bill’s hand.

“Wait.” He stopped himself before sealing the deal. “Can I go out of the room whenever I want?”

“Why?” Bill narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Well, I’m sick of being in that room all day without anything to do.” Dipper glared at him.

“Fine, but you can’t get out of the Fearamid unless I say so and I have to know where you are at every time.”

“Fine.” He begrudgingly accepted and they shook hands.

“A pleasure making a deal with you, Pine Tree. How about I give you a tour.We don’t want you to get lost, do we?” Said Bill, suddenly cheerful. He put an arm around Dipper’s shoulders and began guiding him to a hall while talking. Fuck, what did he got himself into?


	4. The Tour

The Tour

Bill dragged him around the Fearamid for what felt like hours and at this point Dipper regretted having ever gone out of his bedroom. He was getting fed up with the demon and most of the rooms he showed him were creepy and dangerous. There were some torture chambers (though Bill called them play rooms) and a lot of rooms filled with demons who looked like they wanted to eat him. The rest were no better, he decided would avoid all those rooms. There were very few normal rooms such as a dinning room and a ballroom. At this point he would be staying in his room all day to avoid being eaten or tortured by a demon.

Now, Bill was showing him yet another room with a big monster with many faces with all of it’s eyes watching him with hunger. “This is Eyiti. He likes human flesh so I would recommend you to avoid him.” He began to laugh as it were a completely normal thing to say to a human.

“Um... Cipher, are we done yet.” He asked irritated.

“Oh, Pine Tree, are you already tired? I haven’t even show you the best part yet.” He seemed amused with his frustration, the jerk.

“Well, make it quick, I’m tired.” He snapped at him.

“Yeesh, okay, Pine Tree, don’t get so cranky.” He smirked holding his hand up. “I bet you’re going to love the next room.”

“Yeah, right.” Dipper said rolling his eyes. Bill guided him to another floor.

“Here it is. Why don’t you open it?” Rolling his eyes, Dipper did as told. He just wanted this to be done. The moment he opened the door he looked in wonder at what was before him. The biggest library he ever seen. Millions and millions of books. “They’re books from all the universes I’ve ever been. Do you like it?”

“Yes, of course. Wow.” All the things he would learn with this many books. Great Uncle Ford would kill to have all this knowledge. That reminded him... “Where is my great uncle Ford.” He scowled at Bill who sighed and rolled his eyes.

“And here I thought we were getting along better.”

“Answer me, Cipher.” He growled at him.

“Fine.” Said the demon rolling his eyes. “He’s in my penthouse.”

“What have you done to him?” He dreaded to think of all the stuff he would do to Ford.

“He’s only being used as decoration. For now.” Bill became serious. Dipper gulped in worry. “How about I take you to your room for dinner, Pine Tree?” He became cheerful again.

“Yeah, okay.” He let Bill led him to his room. Though he tried to remember all the turns that led him to the library which apparently was two floors below.

“Here we are.” Said Bill once they arrived to his room. Then he snapped his fingers and a tray of food appeared in his hand. “Here you go.” He handed him the tray. “Rest well, Pine Tree.” With that he disappeared leaving him alone once again. Dipper immediately reached for the door which, much to his relief, opened.

“What, Pine Tree? You really thought I wouldn’t make good on our deal.” Bill said from behind him which startled Dipper.

“I was just making sure.” He said looking away in embarrassment.

“I never break my deals.” Now Bill looked a little angry.

“But you twist them.” Dipper scowled remembering the time Bill possessed him. That comment only made Bill angrier. Bill’s eyes turned red and cornered him against the wall.

“Look, Pine Tree, I don’t have to deal with your attitude. I could turn you into a statue and use you as toothpick so don’t test my temper.” He threatened.

“I-I’am sorry.” Dipper gulped. He suddenly remembered just what the demon was capable of doing to him. Dipper tried to hide his fear unsuccessfully. Bill noticed this and backed away, his eyes becoming normal again.

“Eat, Pine Tree.” He disappeared again. Once Bill left him alone Dipper tried to calm down. _How was he going to live like this for who knows how long?_ He would have to watch his steps to not anger Bill so he wouldn’t kill him or something. For now, Dipper ate his food.

He didn’t know what he could do to get out of this situation. He couldn’t scape because of the deal, nor he could fight Bill, not like he could stand against him alone. And uncle Ford was frozen in what appeared to be the only room that jerk didn’t showed him. He didn’t knew where his sister was nor Grunkle Stan or his friends. He didn’t knew if he would ever see his family again. He hoped they were okay. From what he saw of the town before he was captured everything was in chaos. Demons and weirdness bubbles everywhere.

He spent the rest of the night worrying and overthinking until he managed to fall asleep. The next morning was again woken up by Bill with breakfast.

“Good morning, Pine Tree. How did ya sleep?” Asked far too cheerful. _Ugh, why did he have to be so loud in the morning?_ Dipper put a pillow in his face to block the light and noice. “So what are you planning to do now that you can walk freely around the Fearamid, kid?” Asked the demon while putting the tray in the table.

“I don’t know.” He would probably go to the library, but he wasn’t going to tell the demon that. He didn’t want him to tag along.

“Well, if you need anything, I’ll be in the Throne Room.” Said Bill before disappearing.

After eating breakfast he went to the library and started looking around. There were so many books, it was heaven. He could even start his own journals from all the information he could get from all this books. He just needed something to write it on. He saw a shelf with pens and pencils and books that look like the journal. When he opened one he saw, to his joy, that it was blank and ready to be filled. He took one of the journals (a blue one) and pen and left them in a table while he look at what to read.

He reached for one randomly. ‘List of all dimensions known to date’ it read. It was perfect. The book contained over a thousand of dimensions with a little description and an image of them. He took notes in his journal of the most interesting ones and spent like that the rest of the day. To his relief, Bill never came to bother him nor anyone of his Henchmaniacs. He knew the demon must have known of his whereabouts because lunch and dinner appeared next to him reminding him of eating.

He went to his room once he was too tired to keep reading taking his journal and two pens with him. The next few day proceeded in a similar manner, he barely saw the demon or anyone for that matter. And although he was content not having to deal with demons, he felt lonely. He missed his sister and Stan, Soos, Wendy and Ford. He wondered how they were doing. Were they alright? How where things outside of the Fearamid? Where was Mabel? He wasn’t so sure that she was in the town. She had The Rift in her backpack so the portal must have opened next to her. Was she alright?

He sometimes would cry himself to sleep thinking of them. Thinking how all this was his fault. It have been over three weeks since the start of Weirdmageddon and he was getting more and more lonely so when Bill started staying with him while he ate he let him. He hated to admit this, but the demon was interesting and it was entertaining to talk to him, he always had something interesting to say. He sometimes helped him with his research, but he never stayed long. Sometimes he wished he stayed longer, but he didn’t want to admit it.


	5. The Spell Book

The Spell Book

It had been almost a month since Weirdmageddon began, Dipper was once again in the library looking for something new to read. This time, he decided to go to the bookshelves at the back that he hadn’t inspected yet. He reached for one, it was big and old. The cover said _Book of Spells_ , Dipper opened it intrigued. The first chapter talked about how to cast beginners spells. Dipper got excited, he could learn how magic like he always wanted to.

He decided to take the book to his bedroom to practice there. He preferred a more private place to practice since he didn’t know if Bill would get mad if he caught him trying to learn. Lately, the demon have been staying longer most days with him in the library keeping him company, so he hoped this wasn’t one of those days. Once in his room he opened the book in the first spell. A simple light spell. It said that he only had to extend his hand, say the word _Lux_ and a little orb of light would form in his hand. He proceeded to do as told in the book and was amazed by the little orb floating about an inch from his hand.

“Wow.” He exclaimed.

The next hour he kept casting the spells from chapter one. Soon he reached chapter two. “Let’s see, Fire ball spell.” Dipper said out loud. It said that it was similar to the light spell but this one was fire instead of light and a little harder to master according to the book. He extended his arm ready to cast it. “ Pila Ignis.” He said the spell. Immediately a little ball of fire appeared in his hand, it didn’t burn. Dipper inspected it closely, it was warm but it wasn’t burning his hand. “Wow this is so awesome!” He started to get really excited. What would great uncle Ford say when Dipper tells him that he can now do magic?

Then the ball started getting bigger and hotter beginning to burn his hand. “What the fuck?!” In a panic Dipper started to shake his hand. The ball flew to the sofa next to the window and a small fire started. “Oh fuck, fuck.” Dipper started panicking. He looked around for something to stop the fire. “What do I do?” In his panic he forgot what to do in case of fire.

“What the fuck is happening here?!” Bill’s voice called out from behind him.

“Cipher! What-” Dipper exclaimed in surprise.

“What did you do, Pine Tree?” Bill sounded angry.

“I’m sorry, I may have started a fire. Can you please help me put it out?” He pleaded in embarrassment and fear.

Bill rubbed his temple in annoyance. “Fine, Pine Tree, but you own me an explanation.” He snapped his fingers and put the fire out. “Now tell me what happened?” His voice was low, sounding almost like a growl.

“Okay.” He looked away in fear. “I may have been practicing spells and I accidentally lost control of the fireball and it got bigger and hotter and I accidentally threw it to the couch and the fire started and I panicked.” He rambled.

“You have been _what_?!” Now he really sounded angry.

“I’m sorry. I promise I wasn’t going to use it for escaping or anything. I just saw the book at the library and decided to try it out. I’ve always dreamt of casting spells like in the movies and when I saw the book I decided to-”

“Stop!” Bill interrupted his rambling. “Do you swear you weren’t going to use those spells to escape or to try to fight me going against our deal?” He asked.

“No, I promise.” He answered sincerely.

“Okay.” Bill seemed to calm down. “Don’t do it again.”

“What? No I-” He exclaimed.

“You could have killed yourself, Pine Tree, and I still haven’t found out what to do with you, but I don’t want you dead. _Yet_.” He glared at Dipper making him gulp in fear.

“Fine.” He looked down in frustration and disappointment. He really wanted to keep learning.

Bill sighed. “Fine.” He said.

“What?” Dipper asked in confusion.

“I will personally teach you if you promise not to try alone until you have a little more practice and never difficult or dangerous spells.” He said looking away, irritation still on his face combined with something Dipper couldn’t make out.

“Really?!” Dipper asked in excitement. Bill nodded. “Wow, thanks, Bill!” Bill looked surprised and for a moment Dipper wondered what surprised him until he realized. He had called him Bill instead of Cipher. “I mean Cipher.” He looked away in shame.

“Oh~ it’s fine, kid. You can call me Bill if you want.” He teased him, all irritation gone from his face leaving only amusement. Dipper blushed in embarrassment and anger at being teased.

“I’ll stick to Cipher for now, thanks.” He said annoyed.

“As you wish, Pine Tree~” He smirked. “Well, let’s begin your classes, Pine Tree.” He took the book reading the page the book was open to. “You were on the fire ball spell right?” Dipper nodded in confirmation. “Well, I think I know what was the problem. Elemental spell like this one are often linked to the caster’s emotions. The stronger they are, the more unstable they become. Did you felt scared or angry when you casted it last time?” He asked.

“Uhm, I got a little excited...” Bill smirked amused and Dipper blushed ashamed that his excitement started a fire.

“You will have to learn to control your emotions better, Pine Tree. Once you have more practice with magic, you’ll be able to cast any spell no matter how you are feeling without killing yourself.” He said.

After a couple of hours of learning new elemental spells with Dipper trying to control his emotions, they stopped so Dipper could eat. Bill brought him a burger and fries which Dipper happily ate. Then _it_ happened. Bill took one of his fries. At first he didn’t make a big deal out of it, but after a couple more he started to get annoyed. He always hated when Mabel took from his food and now the demon was doing the same.

Bill took another one when he finally snapped. “What are you doing?!” He asked irritated.

Bill smirked. “Eating.” He said nonchalantly.

“Stop stealing my fries. Do you even need to eat?” He frowned.

“Not really.” Bill shrugged. “Though I can take energy from food if needed. And I do like the taste of these human food.” Bill smirked mischievously.“Though I’m mostly doing it to see that cute frown on your face every time I take one.” He chuckled.

Dipper was too annoyed to even realize that the demon had called him cute. “Well, stop. I am the one who actually _needs_ to eat and you are eating my food.”

Bill laughed. “You are so funny, Pine Tree.” He grinned. “Do you forget I can make you more fries if you ask nicely?”

Dipper only glared at Bill more. “Then why don’t you make yourself more fries. I don’t like people touching my food.”

“I told you already. It’s to see your reactions when I do it. They are hilarious. You look like and angry kitten.” He teased and now Dipper blushed, though he wasn’t sure if was of embarrassment or anger. Probably both.

“No, I don’t!” He shouted.

Bill laughed. “Yes, you do, Pine Tree.” Annoyed, Dipper turned his back to the demon. “Oh, come on, Pine Tree.” Dipper ignored him. “Don’t be like that, I was just teasing you.” He could still hear the amusement in the demon’s voice. “Pine Tree! Pay attention to me~!” The demon whined.

Dipper rolled his eyes and turned around. “You are _so_ annoying.”

“Aww, thanks.” Bill said.

Dipper ignored him and finished his food. “Come on, let’s continue.” He said standing up and heading to where he left the book.

“Alright!” Said the demon following him.

By the end of the day, Dipper had already learned many spells. They were quite easy to perform since they were still with the beginner spells and he was already getting the hang of it. He found that Bill was actually good at explaining how to perform the spells. He was glad the demon hadn’t prohibited him from learning and instead decided to teach him.

He may not be able to use his newfound knowledge on spells to escape, but he always wanted to learn magic, even before he knew it actually existed. Plus, he hoped he wouldn’t stay here forever. Once he was back with his family, he could teach Great Uncle Ford all the new spells he learned. Maybe even Mabel would want to learn, she always wanted to go to Hogwarts to learn magic.

He wondered if he could even get out of here. He had made a deal and Great Uncle Ford was frozen. He was the only one who could defeat Bill. And the Journals have been burned too. He didn’t know what happened to Mabel or Grunkle Stan. Where they fine? Even if they were, he didn’t know how they could help. Their only hope to end Weirdmageddon were the Journals and Great Uncle Ford. And both were gone.

* * *

Bill has been teaching him magic for over a week and now Dipper could cast spells more efficiently. If he concentrated, he could cast a couple of the easier ones without saying out loud the spell and only thinking of it. He actually enjoyed the time he spent with Bill learning magic. He liked being around the demon, though he would never actually tell Bill. At first, he was very conflicted since this was the demon who had started all this madness. However, as the weeks passed, he found that Bill could actually be nice. If a spell got out of his control, he always made sure he was okay. And when he was starting to get exhausted, he made him stop to rest, mindful of his health even if he himself wanted to keep going. He even managed to make him laugh when he was feeling down. At first, had really tried to keep their interactions to the minimum. Only enough for him to teach him and then be gone since he didn’t want to get attached to the demon, but now they spent most of the day together. And he was beginning to see the demon as a friend of sorts. Though he wasn’t ready to tell Bill his change of heart. He still calls the demon Cipher instead of Bill like he insists on being called partly because he still wanted to keep certain distance in their relationship and partly because it annoyed the demon even if he didn’t admitted it. But that was more because of the latter than the former if he was being honest.

Yesterday, Bill had said he wouldn’t be able to come today to teach him so Dipper went to thelibrary alone to continue his research. And he spent his time there most of the day until _they_ came.

He was reading a book about the strangest beings in the multiverse when some of Bill’s Henchmaniacs came into the library. Dipper felt immediately uncomfortable in their presence. The few time he had seen them, they had looked at him in hunger, ready to eat him. He knew that he was safe from them because of the deal, but that didn’t make him less uncomfortable. As soon as they say him they made way to his table.

“Look at what we have here.” Said the demon. “The little human.” He said in a mocking tone while the two demons laughed. “It’s a good thing to found you here, you see.” He smirked. “The three of us were getting bored. Why don’t you entertain us.” Dipper saw red. The saw him as some kind of clown to use for their entertainment. “Well? What are you waiting, pet?” He mocked.

“Don’t call me that.” He growled.

“Or what? What could a weak human like you do to stop me?” He taunted.

“I-I.” He didn’t know what to do or say. He knew he was weaker than them, both physically and magically.

“What’s going on here?” Dipper heard someone saying by the door. He turned to see who it was only to be disappointed to see another demon. The pink colored demon.

“Pyronica. What are you doing here?” The demon said sounding a bit worried.

“Just checking on Pine Tree here on boss orders.” She said looking at him. “You know, the orders of keeping him safe and all that.” Now she turned to glare at the demons who looked even more nervous now. “So, I’ll ask again. What were you doing with Pine Tree?” She sneered.

“Nothing. In fact we where about to leave, right guys?” He said looking at the other two who nodded. “So we will go.”

Once they were gone, Dipper allowed himself to breathe. “You okay, kid?” Asked Pyronica looking worried. “They didn’t hurt you or anything, right? The boss wouldn’t like that.”

He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but came out more like a grimace. “I’m fine. They didn’t touch me or anything.”

“Don’t worry. They won’t bother you anymore if they know what’s right for them. You are safe.” She reassured him.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, kid.” She walked to a bookshelf. “I actually came here to grab a book Bill asked for. I will be out of your hair soon.”

Not wanting to stay any longer alone in the library for the day he started gathering his things and the book he was reading. “Actually, I think I will go to my room early.” He said.

“Want me to walk you there?” She offered.

He was about to turn down her offer, but he still felt pretty shaken. This whole experience reminded him of the fact that he was in a place full of demons that at the slightest provocation could kill him in a blink. He felt more unsafe than he ever felt before so he agreed. They walked in silence to his room.

“I’m sorry about this.” She said when they reached his door. “I will make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“Thanks, Pyronica.” He smiled at her. He found that he actually liked her.

“No problem, kid. See you!” She said before walking away.

He spent the rest of the day alone in his room until Bill came when he was about to go to sleep. “Pyronica told me what happen.” He said sounding angry. Dipper looked away.

“Sorry.”

Bill sighed and his face turned softer. “It’s not your fault, kid. I’m sorry they made you uncomfortable.” He said. “I already dealt with them, they wont ever bother you again.” He said sounding almost sadistically satisfied. Dipper could only guess what horrors Bill put them in.

“What did you do?” He didn’t really wanted to know, but he couldn’t help it. His curiosity won.

“Let’s just say they were made an example.” Was all he said and Dipper decided to left it at that.

“Thanks, Bill.” He realized how he called him when he saw the smile on the demon’s face. He internally groaned, but didn’t corrected himself.

“No problem. If someone ever bother you again, tell me and I will deal with them.” He said.

“Okay. Thanks... Bill.” The smile on the demon got wider making Dipper blush and look away.

“Well, good night, Pine Tree. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Bill.” He said getting into bed while avoiding the demon’s eyes.

Once alone in his bed, Dipper thought of the demon. He had been really angry just because some demons bothered him. He felt a smile creeping up his face. Bill had been worried over him. This make him realize that in Bill’s company, he _is_ safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell are just Latin for light (lux) and fireball (pila ignis) according to google translator. I’m not very good at coming up with names and stuff like that so future spells will be in Latin or a weird combination of two Latin words. Though since they are taken from a translator they may not be really accurate.


	6. Natural At Magic

Natural At Magic

Dipper decided to spend that day at the library. Bill was at another one of his parties with his demon friends. He had actually invited him to come along, but Dipper refused. While they no longer looked at him as if he was going to be their next meal, he still didn’t really feel comfortable in room full of demons. Sure, Pyronica was kinda nice with him, but some of the others see him as some kind of pet or slave. He preferred to spend his day at the library and continue reading the spell books.

Bill has finally given him permission to practice simple and safe spells even if he wasn’t there to watch over him. He was now trying a simple reduction spell. “ _Redigendum_.” He said the spell, but nothing happened. He looked confused at the book trying to determine what he did wrong.

“It’s your pronunciation.” He was started by a familiar voice coming from behind him.

Turning around in his seat, Dipper saw Bill leaning against a bookshelf looking at him in amusement. “Bill! How long have you been there?” He asked a little perturbed with the idea of the demon watching him for a while without his knowledge.

“Oh just a few minutes.” He smirked and sat down on the seat next to him. “But, as I was saying, you got the pronunciation wrong.” He repeated.

“Well, then, how is it pronounced?” Dipper asked trying to not feel uncomfortable with the demon’s closeness.

“It’s _RediGendum_ not _ReDIgendum_.” He said putting emphasis in the ‘ _gen_ ’. “Go on try again.” He gestured at the book Dipper had been trying to make smaller. Dipper said the spell as Bill had explained and the book immediately started reducing in size until it was the size of a coin.

“Yes!” Dipper exclaimed.

“Very good, Pine Tree.” Bill said with a impressed smile. “But I thought I told you to only practice easy spells when I wasn’t here with you.”

“You said simple and safe and the book says it is both.” He retorted frowning a little.

“Well, I guess you’re right about that.” Bill smiled looking almost proud of him.

“Besides, it was easy. At least after I got the pronunciation right. ” He added.

“Oh, I assure you it’s not. That spell is actually a little hard to master for a human. Most of the humans who I have tried to teach magic struggled with this one. And you did it in the first try. Not counting the time you mispronounced the spell.” Dipper couldn’t help blushing at the praise. “In fact. You have never seen you really struggle with any spell, isn’t that right, Pine Tree?” Bill was now looking at him intrigued.

Dipper tried to remember all the times he had casted a spell. “Erm, not really.” He said looking down in thought. “But all the spells you have taught me were easy.” He couldn’t be that good right? It must be only because they were easy.

“Well, yes they were easy, but other humans have struggled with the same spells you could cast at the first try.” Bill seemed really intrigued. “And you have already casted complex spells before, hadn’t you?”

“What do you mean? All the spells books you have given me are basic and medium level.” He said confused. “And this is the first time I tried a medium level spell.” None of this were complex.

“Oh, but you have casted spells before I started to teach you, haven’t you, Pine Tree?” Bill said.

“What do you mean?” He was getting more confused.

“The spell you used to enter your uncle’s mind.” _Oh, right._ Dipper thought. “The one you used for raising the dead.” Bill continued.

“Wait, you saw that?” Dipper asked a little ashamed the demon saw that.

“Of course. I told you a had been watching you, didn’t I?” Dipper remembered Bill had said that the time he tried to make a deal with him in exchange of the laptop’s password. “What I’m trying to say is that those are extremely difficult spells and you managed to cast them at the first try. No human had ever done that. No even old Sixer.” Dipper blushed, was he really better than his great uncle at casting spells? “That’s why you have always intrigued me, Pine Tree. You are an enigma. No normal human can cast those kind of spell without having years of practice. But you don’t even need to practice.” He was assessing him almost as if that would suddenly reveal Dipper’s secrets.

“I don’t think it is such a big deal. It must be the Journal. Maybe it has some kind of power. I was holding it when I cast those spells.” He tried to dismiss this. He couldn’t be that good, right? He wasn’t that lucky.

“That’s bullshit, Pine Tree” Bill said rolling his eyes. “Just admit you are talented. I don’t know why you try to deny it.” He said with a little annoyance in his voice.

Dipper blushed. “It’s just that it’s hard to believe I’m talented at something. I’ve never been good at anything. Sure, I always got high scores at school, but it’s because I study hard.” He started rambling. “But besides that I’ve never been good at anything else. Not with sports or art. And-”

“Pine Tree.” Bill interrupted his rambling. “Shut up.”

“Okay.” Dipper looked down in shame. He always started rambling when he got anxious.

“Try to be more sure of yourself.” Bill encouraged him making Dipper blush.

“Okay, I’ll try.” He said bashfully.

They continued practicing new spells for a while until they decided to take a break to eat. Well, more like Dipper was eating and Bill was stealing his food much to his annoyance.

“So...” A question came over Dipper’s mind. “How did you learn magic? Was it something you were born knowing or were you taught?”

“Mmh, well... both actually.” At Dipper’s confused face he continued. “I was born with some knowledge of magic, but Axolotl taught me most of what I know.”

“Axolotl? Who is that?” He asked curious, he had never heard him mention that name before. And wasn’t an axolotl a Mexican amphibian?

“Well... he’s the most powerful being in the whole multiverse.” Dipper’s eyes widened.

“What? I thought you were the most powerful. Are you telling me there is something even more powerful than you?” He asked incredulously.

Bill frowned. “I’m one of the most powerful beings and certainly the most powerful in this universe. But even I cannot compare to Axolotl.” Dipper’s mind couldn’t process the fact that Bill was admitting to not being the most powerful being in the multiverse. “He is the creator of all, master of all.” He explained. “He created every single universe and every single living being. He controls time and space. Life and death. There are few things that are beyond his control.”

“This Axolotl sounds amazing.” He exclaimed. “You speak very highly of him.” It was strange to hear the demon speak with such admiration in someone.

“Well...” Bill looked uncomfortable now. “He taught me almost everything I know and he took care of me when I left home. He is the closest thing I have to a father.” Dipper wanted to ask more, but the demon looked clearly uncomfortable with the topic. “He is one of the few beings I actually respect.”

“It would be nice to meet him someday. For how you talk of him, he must be really nice.” He smiled. “And all he could teach me.” He added, voice hungry for knowledge.

Bill chuckled. “Maybe one day I’ll take you to meet him.”

“That would be great.” He smiled at the demon. He was actually starting to like him, he wasn’t so bad after all.

_Wait, no, he couldn’t think that. He was a demon who destroyed his city and captured his family. He wasn’t nice._

Dipper was conflicted with his feelings towards the demon. Bill had actually being nice for most of his stay in the Fearamid, but that didn’t erase all he had done before and the fact that he was trying to take over the universe. However, he actually liked the demon’s company. Sometimes.

“Well...” Said Bill before standing up. “Do you want to keep learning some spells before going to bed?” He asked.

“Sure.” He said standing up as well.

“Alright. How about you try a drying spell.” He said and handed him a book. “Use the water spell I taught you.”

Dipper took the book. “ _Aqua_ ” he said the spell and saw water coming from his hand and onto the book, wetting it.

“Now the spell for drying is _Absque Aqua_.”

“ _Absque Aqua_.” He tried and saw the book drying. He touch it and was glad to see it was completely dry.

“Very good, Pine Tree. You are all natural.” Bill complimented him and Dipper couldn’t help but blush at the praise remembering their talk from before.

“Thanks.” He murmured shyly.

“Well that spell is down. Let’s try another one.”

The rest of the afternoon continued like that. Most of the spells Dipper tried came to him naturally except the one where he got the pronunciation wrong the first time. At the end of the day, Dipper was ready to admit that Bill may be right in saying he had a gift for magic. After a while, casting the spells came as easy as breathing. As he laid in his bed that night he wondered what made him, a _mere_ human, so gifted with magic.


	7. Hanging Out With Demons

Hanging Out With Demons

Dipper was searching for something new to read while he waited for Bill to come back. They had been practicing spells earlier until Bill got a message from and eye-bat. A couple of demons started a fight and he had to go to stop them before they destroyed the whole universe over some petty fight, which according to Bill, has happened before, demons were not peaceful creatures after all. He could continue practicing more spells, but he preferred to do it in Bill’s company, not only in case something went wrong, but because he actually liked the praise and proud look on Bill’s face when he managed to cast a new spell.

His search was interrupted by the door opening. He turned around hoping to see Bill, but was disappointed to see 4 demons, Pyronica being one of them. While he knew they wouldn’t harm him, he felt uncomfortable in their presence, knowing what they thought of him.

“Oh, hey, kid!” Exclaimed Pyronica when she saw him. “In the library again? Don’t you get tired of reading.” She teased. He couldn’t help roll his eyes, she sounded just like Mabel.

“It’s not like I’m running while reading.” He said sarcastically.

She laughed, the other demons chuckled under their breath. “You are funny, kid. I see why the boss keeps you.” He blushed at the praise.

“So... What are you guys doing here?” He asked. It was rare for the demons to come here.

“Meh, we were bored and we wanted to be away from the fight. Those things tend to get messy.” She said. “I was actually hoping to found you here.”

“You were?” He asked confused. What would she want with him?

“Yeah. You are a nice kid so I thought we could hang out.” She smiled and he returned the smile remembering that time when she saved him from other demons. “I also wanted to introduce you to these guys over here.” She said pointing at the other demons. “They have been curious about you and wanted to meet you.”

He looked at the other demons, suddenly feeling more sheepish. “Erm... hi. I’m Dipper Pines.” He awkwardly waved at them.

“8-Ball.” Was all that the green demon with eyes resembling 8-balls said.

“I’m Keyhole, nice to finally meet you, Pine Tree.” Said the blue demon with a keyhole on his body.

“Hey, Pine Tree. I’m Teeth. I had been wanting to meet you for a while. You look like an interesting human.” Started rambling the pink demon who looked like a mouth.

“Nice to meet you all.” He said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

“So what were you doing, kid?” Asked Pyronica.

“Well... I was looking for something to read.” He shrugged.

“Like what?” Keyhole wondered.

“Not sure yet. Probably something about different dimensions.” Those were his favorite books, he loved learning about new dimensions.

“But books are not the same. It’s better to know new dimensions by experience.” Said Teeth.

“Well, I guess, but it’s not like I can actually travel to other dimensions.” Though he would love to.

“Maybe...” Said Pyronica, a smirk appearing on her face. “But we can tell you of our original dimensions. Even of other dimensions we have visited.”

Dipper felt himself getting excited. “Would you?! I would love to learn of your dimensions! It would be an honor to hear about them from actual residents instead of books!”

The four chuckled. “It would be our pleasure to teach you.” Keyhole said with an almost fond smile.

“You were right, Pyronica. This kid is something else.” Said 8-Ball eyeing him with intrigue.

“Oh! I want first! Me first! Ask me anything you want to know!” Exclaimed Teeth.

Dipper chuckled at the demon’s excitement. “Sure. Erm... What dimension are you from? Do people there look like teeth too or do they look different?” He started asking.

“I’m from dimension 32. My family looks like me, but other people look different. They look like other human’s organs like hearts and stomachs. There are some that look like organs from other species.” He rambled before gasping. “This could mean we could become close friends. I look like an organ of your species! We share something in common.” Dipper smiled at the demon’s enthusiasm as he wrote everything down.

“Yeah, I think we could really become great friends.” He was starting to like the demon. He almost acted like and overjoyed child, it was kinda endearing. His enthusiasm reminded him of his sister’s. “So... do you look like this since you were born?” He asked another question.

“No, actually. When I was born I was only a tooth with arms and legs. As I grew up, I acquired more teeth. Now I have 32.” He explained. Dipper wrote everything down. Dipper continued asking Teeth more questions while the demon eagerly answered giving extra details. After almost an hour, Dipper felt satisfied with what he had learned. He turned his attention to Pyronica who was reading a book next to Keyhole and 8-Ball.

“What about you, Pyronica?” He asked. “What dimension are you from?”

“The Fourth Dimension.” She said putting her book down and sitting closer to him.

“And how are things in Dimension 4?” He asked.

“Well, in my dimension everything is based on the basic four elements. Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Everything revolves around those four. People are divided by the elements, in my family’s case, we represent fire.” She explained. “That why I’m natural at everything having to do with fire. I can control it however I want.” She said forming a flame in her hand. “However, if I wanted to use any other element, I would have to use a spell, and even then, I’m not very good at them.” She confessed. “Actually, I’m actually made of fire. This is just the form I like to take.”

“Really?! Can you show me your original form?” He asked enthusiastically.

“Sure.” She said before her whole body began catching on fire. Soon, the fire was engulfing her entirely and for a moment it was too bright so Dipper closed his eyes. When he opened again he saw a feminine form made out entirely of pink fire, it look very similar to her other form, but she no longer had her horns nor a face.

“Wow! That’s really cool!” He exclaimed.

“Thanks, kid.” He heard her voice coming from the figure in front of him even though she had no lips. Suddenly, the chair next to Pyronica caught on fire. 8-Ball quickly put it out. Pyronica turned back to her other form with a grimace. “See why I prefer this form?” She smiled sheepishly at him.

“Well, I think you looked really cool. It’s shame that things catch on fire around you.” He complimented her. “And how do the other elements look like?” He wondered.

“Mmm... I think I can show you.” He extended her hand and said something under her breath that he didn’t catch. As soon as she finished saying whatever she said, three figure appeared over her hand. One look like a person made out of water, the other like a person made out of rock and the third looked like a tornado with the shape of a person.

“Wow.” He quickly drew some sketches of the three figures as well as her original form. “And since you can control fire, can you control lava or, I don’t know, lightning?” He asked.

“Yes, I can. Everything that is fire-based.” She said.

“Cool.” He said writing it down.

The rest of the day went on in the same way, Dipper asked either of the four demons anything about their dimensions and they answered. 8-Ball came from Dimension 8, where everything came in 8’s. He said that he had seven twin brothers and sisters. Everyone is born with an 8 somewhere in their body, in his case was his eyes. While, he asked him this questions, Dipper realize he was a demon of few words, he only said the necessary to explain him something. He was totally opposite to Teeth who seemed to be unable to keep quiet for long. However, even with contrary personalities, the two seemed to be really close to each other.

Dipper was glad that they were answering all his questions. Usually people tended to get tired of answering him, but they seemed fine so far. The only moment when he thought they held some information from him was when he was asking Keyhole about people from his dimension (Dimension 25).

“People from my universe have either a keyhole in their bodies or a key.” He was telling him. “So we marry the one who fits with us.”

“But what if more than one person fits?” He asked what he thought was an innocent question, but all the demons began sharing glances between each other. They looked uncomfortable.

“Only one person can fit.” Was all he said. He then changed the subject and started talking about the creatures that live there. While he wanted to ask what had made them so uncomfortable, he didn’t. They didn’t had to answer any of his questions, he should be glad they had answered any of them.

Dinner came and went and Bill still hadn’t come back. He shared some of his food with the demons who were curious of it’s taste, they seemed to like the food. He didn’t had much of an appetite anyway. After they left him alone in his room, he began to get really worried. What if the fight had gotten out of Bill’s control and he was hurt? Before he left, he had commented how dangerous a fight between demons could get.

Suddenly, there was a knock from the door. “Come in.” He called out.

Behind the door was Bill to his relief. “Hey, Pine Tree. Sorry I took so long. Things got messy.” He excused. “I hope you didn’t get bored without me.”

He couldn’t control rolling his eyes. “No, I didn’t.” He said haughtily. “In fact, I spent all day with Pyronica, Teeth, 8-Ball and Keyhole.” He said.

“Did you?” He arched an eyebrow. “And what did you do with them?” He wondered taking a seat.

“Well, they told me about their dimensions. I learned a lot today.” He said. “They are nice.” He admitted.

“Glad to see you are finally getting along with them.” He had a satisfied smirk. “But I’m still your favorite, right, Pine Tree?” He said poking his cheek teasing him.

Dipper rolled his eyes and batted away Bill’s hand. “Mmm... I don’t know. I think Pyronica is my new favorite.” He playfully smirked.

Bill gasped putting a hand over his chest. “How dared you?” He dramatically said. “I will have to fight her to regain your favor.”

Dipper laughed at his theatrics. “No, don’t do that.” He giggled.

“Oh, but I have to if I want to keep being your favorite.” He smirked.

“What if I tell you that you already are?” Dipper said with a slight blush.

“Mmm... Then I guess I wouldn’t have to fight anyone.” Bill grinned.

Dipper sighed trying to keep the giggles down. “Fine. You are my favorite.” He sarcastically said. ~~Though he actually meant it~~.

“Yay! I’m Pine Tree’s favorite again. I will have to rub this on Py’s face.” Bill jokingly said while grinning widely.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Bill.” He smiled at the demon. “Now let me sleep.”

Bill dramatically gasped again. “Are you throwing me out of your room? But I’m your favorite!” He dramatically exclaimed.

“But I’m tired and want to sleep. If you want to keep being my favorite you would let me sleep.” He teased trying really hard not to laugh.

“Fine, I’ll go. Sweet dreams, Pine Tree.” He said going to the door with a pout Dipper ignored.

“Bye, Bill.” He said getting onto his bed while the demon left the room.

Today had been a great day, he had made friends, something he was really bad at. And he had learned a lot from them. They promised to hang out more another time. He felt less alone now. He felt asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a few thing to say:  
> \- First, I want to thank you all for all the support you have given me so far, I really do appreciate all the comments and kudos.
> 
> \- So... I kinda based Pyronica’s dimension a little on the ATLA universe with the whole elements stuff. I can see them being divided by four nations too.
> 
> \- Something I always wanted to see more in Billdip fanfics was Dipper (and Bill) interacting with the Henchmaniacs. Most of the time, it’s just Pyronica. So I’m going to try to include the rest more, but Pyronica will still have more moments with both of them than the rest. And since there is very little we actually know from them, I’m mostly writing them with my own headcanons. I wouldn’t mind some headcanons about them and could try to include them in the fic. And don’t worry, the rest of the Henchmaniacs are coming soon.
> 
> \- Now, about the topic of soulmates. In this chapter I gave a hint about them. Did you all caught it? I actually won’t really get into it until later chapters and I won’t go into details as to not spoil anything, but I can say that Dipper doesn’t know anything about them.
> 
> Thank you again for everything. I’ll try to update faster.


	8. Trying To Understand You

Trying To Understand You

“Let’s take a brake, Pine Tree.” Bill and Dipper had spent most of the day practicing spells in the training room and even Bill could see that the teen was getting tired. “You shouldn’t overwork yourself, it will affect your control on the spells.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Dipper sighed wanting to keep practicing, but feeling really tired.

“I’m always right.” The demon smirked. He snapped his fingers and a tray with lunch appeared. As they were eating, the two began talking.

“It’s just that I don’t understand the point of schools. It’s a waste of time.” Bill commentedafter Dipper told him a little of his school.

“Humans aren’t born with unlimited knowledge, Bill.” Said Dipper rolling his eyes.

“I know. They wouldn’t be so stupid if they were.” Bill said smirking teasingly.

“Shut up.” Dipper growled irritated.

Bill laughed. “Yeesh, calm down, Pine Tree, I was joking.”

Dipper sighed and continued to explain the demon about the point of school. “It’s also necessary to be able to get a good job.”

“What do you mean? Don’t you humans just work on whatever you want?” Bill asked confused.

“Well, yes, but we have to study something for most jobs. Most people go to a university to study a career on something they want to work on.” He explained. “For example, I was thinking of graduating high school with a high GPA so I can get accepted to a good technical college with a photography and media production minor to start my own ghost hunting show.” Dipper decided to tell Bill about his future plans.

“Wow. You already have all that planned?” Bill asked.

“Yes, I like to plan everything ahead.” Dipper said. “Don’t you plan everything you do?”

“Meh, sometimes. When what I want is something big.” He answered nonchalantly.

“Like Weirdmageddon.” Dipper said. Bill looked down at him.

“Yeah, like Weirdmageddon.” He confirmed.

“Have you been planning this for a while?” He asked a little uncomfortable with the topic but curious of the demon’s answer.

“Yes, for millions of years.” He answered. “I’ve tried conquering this universe for centuries. The ancient Egyptians, GeorgeWashington, Stanley Kubrick, Modoc. I tried making them do the portal before Sixer came and summoned me.” He said. “They all failed me, delaying my plans until your uncle started the portal and the rift was formed and was eventually given to me by your sister.” Dipper frowned thinking of how Bill tricked his family for his plans.

“But I don’t understand why would you even want to conquer this dimension.” He wondered out loud.

Bill sighed. “You wouldn’t understand, kid.”

“Try me.” Dipper defied him. He was really curious as to what could Bill really want with this dimension.

He let another sigh. “Fine, I’ll try.” He looked away thoughtfully. “I guess it all started with my original dimension.”

“The Nightmare Realm?” Dipper asked.

“No. It was Dimension 2. The second dimension to came into existence.”

“How it is?” He wondered, curious to know about this new dimension, he haven’t seen anything about Dimension 2 in the library.

“Flat.” Was all Bill said. At Dipper confused stare he continued. “Flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams.” He looked away. “They never understood me. We were powerful beings, only next to Axolotl. I wanted more, I wanted to explore, to have adventures, to learn everything in the multiverse. But they only made fun of me for it in my dimension. They didn’t approved of my dreams, thought we weren’t meant to travel the multiverse.” Bill clenched his fists. “They called me a freak and a disappointment for trying to follow my dreams.” Dipper looked away in sympathy. “After a while I got tired of being rejected by everyone, even my own parents.” He looked down and for a moment Dipper thought Bill looked sad.

“I destroyed everything. The whole dimension.” Dipper gasped in surprise. “It was an accident really. I was powerful, but young and couldn’t totally control my powers yet.” He looked angry again, but Dipper had the feeling it was at himself. “I barely survived myself. Since then I’ve trying to find somewhere to fit. This dimension has similar energy to my own, it makes me feel complete in a way. I don’t know why since it’s very different in everything else. But from the first moment I saw this dimension I knew I had a connection to it.”

Dipper started to understand. He too felt sometimes that he didn’t fit anywhere. He always wanted somewhere he could fit and not be called a freak. And he found it here in Gravity Falls.

“Besides due to the Nightmare Realm's lawlessness and lack of any consistent physics or rules, it is fated to collapse into itself eventually.” He explained. “That’s why I want to conquer this dimension.” Bill finished his story.

Dipper put his hand over Bill’s. The demon looked at him surprised. “Bill, you don’t need to conquer the universe.”

Bill looked away and took his hand away from Dipper’s as if it had burned him. “I knew you wouldn’t understand.” He sighed and stood up. “Practice is over. I’ll see you later.”

Realizing he may have offended the demon, Dipper stood up too. “Wait, Bill I-” The demon disappeared before he could finish his sentence.

Dipper mentally berated himself. It was a little insensitive of his part to say that to the demon after he told him his life story. He could understand his dream of belonging somewhere, but still thought he didn’t had to control this universe. However, he shouldn’t had said it like that. Their friendship was still new and a little rocky and he didn’t know how long he was going to be here and Bill was his only company (and sometimes the Henchmaniacs). He didn’t want to make the demon mad. Besides he wanted to keep being tutored by him and if he angered him, Bill wouldn’t keep teaching him spells. Beside he felt horrible for having offended Bill. He decided to apologize to him.

He waited for Bill to come with dinner like he normally did so he could apologize. It was already 6:30 p.m. and he still hasn’t arrived with it. For a moment Dipper thought the demon had gotten so mad that decided to starve him, but then he heard a knock. He quickly went to open it only to be disappointed (and a little surprised) to see Pyronica with a tray of food.

“Oh, hey, Pyronica.” He tried and failed to not sound so disappointed.

“Yeesh, kid. And I thought you liked me.” She faked being hurt.

“No, I do. I’m sorry. It’s just that...” He tried to say.

“You were expecting Bill.” She asked, though it sounded more like an affirmation.

“Yeah.” He sighed.

“Well, sorry for disappointing.” She smirked.

“No, it’s just that I wanted to apologize to him, I don’t mind you coming over.” He tried to explain.

She laughed. “Relax, I’m only teasing.” She paused and looked at him raising her eyebrow. “Wait. Why did you wanted to apologize? What did you do? It’s usually him who fucks things up.” She said.

“It’s just that...” He paused for a moment wondering if it was okay to tell her. “He told me why he wanted to conquer this universe and after he finished, I told him it wasn’t exactly necessary to conquer it.” He confessed.

“Wait. He told you his life story?” She looked surprised.

“Yeah.” He said a little confused by her surprised tone.

“Dude, I have been one of his closest friends for millions of years and he told me his story like less than a century ago and he told it to you after a few months of knowing you?” She exclaimed.

“I-” Dipper didn’t know what to say.

“No wonder he got mad.” She said.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Well it’s the first time he has ever trusted someone so quickly and you dismissed his wish to conquer the universe after he told you why he was doing it.” She looked at him in disappointment.

Dipper looked down ashamed. “You are right.” He said. “I shouldn’t had said that even if I believe it. And I want to apologize, but apparently he is ignoring me.”

“Don’t worry, kid. I will talk to him.” She said. “You should eat your food before it gets cold. Bye.”

“Bye and thanks.” Dipper said before she crossed the door and left.

The talk with Pyronica only made him feel worse with himself. Bill had trusted him with his backstory and he offended him. Yeah, Dipper still thought it wasn’t right to control the universe like he was doing, but he shouldn’t had commented it. It’s not like Bill would stop his plans of world domination because of him. He wasn’t that important to the demon. He just wanted to let him know that it wasn’t necessary and that if he wanted to have someone who could listen to him and not call him a freak he would be there. But the demon didn’t take it well and he couldn’t get to explain what he really meant. He needed to apologize and try to explain himself, if only Bill would listen to him.

* * *

It has been four days since that day and Bill was still ignoring him. He had hoped the demon would come back for practice or just to deliver him food, but he never came. Pyronica had come over the day before and told him that she had tried talking with Bill, but he didn’t want to talk about it. So Dipper decided that if Bill wasn’t coming to him, he would go to him.

So now he was wandering the halls of the castle making his way to the Throne Room. He didn’t actually know where he could be, but that was his best guess. The problem was that since the tour, he hadn’t ventured through the castle with the exception of the library and the practice room near it where they sometimes practiced spells, so he was a little lost. He tried to remember the way, but there were many turns, it was like a maze.

After what felt like hours, he recognized the hall he was in. The Throne Room must be around the corner. He almost cried of joy when he saw it. He entered the room where a party seemed to be going on and Bill was sitting over a platform in the middle of it in his triangular form. He entered the room and saw a wall destroyed, but he didn’t payed attention to it.

He nervously walk towards Bill, uncomfortable around the demons. He may had befriended Pyronica, Teeth, Keyhole and 8-Ball, but they weren’t here at the moment and the rest of them were a different matter. When they saw him approaching, all the demons moved out of his way to his relief. Some look at him with disgust, some with indifference and a couple in what looked to be fear.

Once he was standing in front of Bill, he looked up at him. Though he didn’t look mad anymore, the demon was looking down on him with irritation. “Bill, can we talk? Please?” He pleaded.

Without looking away from him, he spoke to the rest of the demons. “Leave me alone with Pine Tree. All of you.” All quickly left leaving them alone. “So? What do you want to tell me, Pine Tree?”

“I want to apologize.” He said. “I know what I said was wrong and I shouldn’t had told you. It came out wrong and I offended you. I didn’t meant to make it sound like it was a bad dream or anything.” He rambled.

“Oh? Then what, pray tell, was what you meant to say?” He disdainfully.

“I just- I just wanted to let you know that you didn’t need to rule the world to have a place to belong. You just need to be with the ones you love like your friends. I know they are loyal to you and you will always have them. I know Pyronica really cares about you and I know the rest does too.” He said. “But if you really want to take over the universe, I will respect your wish even if I don’t really agree with it.” He said looking away. “I will not get in the way.” Not like he could. “So please forgive me for being insensitive.”

Bill sighed. “It’s okay, Pine Tree, don’t worry about it.”

After that, Bill took him to his room, Dipper tried to remember this time the way to his room so he doesn’t get lost the next time. They talked a little about meaningless things for a while. There was still a little tension between them, but as the time passed it got better. After he was left alone for the night, Dipper sighed in relief. Things went back like they were before and Bill promised to come over the next day to practice magic. Relieved, Dipper slept better than he had in days.


	9. Partying With Demons

Partying With Demons

It has been 2 weeks since their fight and reconciliation and Dipper was glad to see that their relationship has returned to how it was before. The first few days were a little tense, Dipper was constantly watching over what he said so he didn’t start another fight. Both came into and unspoken agreement of never talk about Bill’s plans or his dimension again. It was hard at first, but, eventually, Dipper stopped feeling like he was walking on eggshells when he was around Bill and Bill didn’t seem to care anymore about their fight.

So now, Dipper was practicing a new spell in the training room with Bill that consisted on summoning small objects when the door opened with a loud bang making him lose focus a dropping the pen that had only been inches away from him. Both turned to the door to see who had come in. Next to the door was Pyronica and behind her were Teeth, 8-Ball and Keyhole, they were looking at both of them in what seemed to be shock, behind them there were other five demons who Dipper recognized as the ones who were at the town with Bill when he captured him and his great uncle.

“Is something wrong, Pyronica? Why are you all here?” Bill asked looking confused at the shocked faces of the four demons. Pyronica shook her head and smiled.

“Nothing’s wrong, boss.” Pyronica reassured him. “Just that we were all talking and thought about having a party.”

“The why don’t you do it? You know you don’t need my permission to organize one.” Bill wondered confused at both the request and the sudden change in her expression.

“Yeah, we know, but...” She fidgeted awkwardly. “We were hoping to be just us.” She gestured at the other eight demons. “You know, like old times.”

Bill smiled fondly at her. “Sure. But I promised Pine Tree we would practice today.” He gestured to Dipper who had not said anything and just watched the interaction with curiosity, he haven’t actually seen Bill interact with his Henchmaniacs since the beginning of Weirdmageddon. “We can do it tomorrow if you want.”

“It’s fine, Bill. You can go to the party if you want. We can keep practicing other day.” Dipper said.

“We actually don’t mind if he stays. Right guys?” Pyronica said looking at the rest of the demons who nodded in affirmation. Pyronica looked back at him. “What do you say, Pine Tree, do you want to stay and party with us?” She asked smiling at him.

He returned her smile. “Sure, why not?” He agreed.

Bill sighed. “Fine. We should take this elsewhere.” He snapped his fingers and suddenly they were all in one of the lounge rooms Bill had showed him in the tour that had been infested with demons. The room was big enough for them and now that there were no strange demons who looked like they wanted to eat him, it look cozy. There were several couches and puff chairs. Music started sounding from somewhere and purple drinks appeared in a table. Some of the new demons took some drinks for themselves. Dipper noticed Pyronica, Teeth, 8-Ball and Keyhole whispering between them, but he didn’t think much of it. He went to grab a drink, thirsty after practicing, but Bill stoped him.

“Wait, don’t, Pine Tree. Here take this instead.” He said summoning a soda and hanging it to him. “This thing is too strong for you.” He said gesturing at the drinks on the table.

“What is it? Alcohol?” He wondered looking at the purple drinks in the table that gave out a strong bittersweet scent.

“Erm, kinda. It’s not like the alcohol you humans drink since it’s much more stronger than it, but for us it’s kinda like a mild alcoholic drink.” He explained. “If you were to drink you would probably die of poisoning.”

Dipper grimaced. “Fine, I won’t touch it.”

“But enough of that. I think you are still not acquaintance with these guys right?” He said gesturing at the other five demons he still didn’t know. Dipper shook his head. “Well they are Kryptos, Zanthar, Hectorgon, Amorphous Shape and Paci-Fire.” He said pointing at each demon as he said his names. Dipper waved at them awkwardly. Paci-Fire and Zanthar nodded at him, Hectorgon and Amorphous Shape returned his wave and Kryptos let out a shy ‘Pleasure to meet you, Pine Tree.’

“Come on, Pine Tree, let’s take a seat.” Said Bill guiding him to a couch with a margarita glass with more of the purple stuff. 8-Ball and Teeth took a seat in front of them. Pyronica, Keyhole and Amorphous Shape were now dancing and the rest were around the room chatting with each other.

“So, Pine Tree. How about we have a rematch?” Asked Teeth.

“Rematch?” Inquired Bill.

“Oh, we were playing chess the other day and I won. Five times.” Said Dipper smirking at the pink demon who stuck out his tongue at him.

“Oh~ So you’re good at chess, Pine Tree.” Bill smirked.

“Yeah, you could say so.” He smirked back at him playfully.

“Well, why don’t you prove it. Let’s play together. Teeth here isn’t so much of a match.” Bill said.

“Hey!”

“Sure. Let’s play.” 

Bill snapped his fingers and a chess board appeared floating between them. “You go first.” He said.

So they played. Bill was good, but so was Dipper. They have been over 20 minutes on it and neither had won yet. Bill’s amused smirk slowly turned to a look of concentration which amused Dipper. It was nice to see the demon struggling at something and he was proud to manage to last this long against him. After a while, the rest of the Henchmaniacs started gathering around them.

“Wow, I have never seen someone last this long against the boss in chess.” Murmured Kryptos to Paci-Fire who nodded.

After a couple of minutes longer, Bill finally managed to do a checkmate. Dipper groaned in defeat. He was _so_ close. “I’m impressed, Pine Tree. It’s been a while since a played with someone decent.” Bill said. Dipper smiled proudly.

“Thanks. It was fun.” He said. He looked at the rest. “Do you want that rematch now, Teeth?” He asked.

“Dude, I have never been able to last more than 2 minutes against the boss and you lasted almost 30 minutes against him. I won’t ever be able to beat you.” He whined. “I won’t be able to handle the humiliation.” Dipper snickered.

“I can play with you.” Said Kryptos.

“Sure, let’s play.” While Dipper and Kryptos played, Bill went to talk with Pyronica. Kryptos was good, but not as good as Bill or Dipper. Soon Dipper won against him, but the demon demanded a rematch. Dipper noticed that he was a little shy at the beginning, a little too quiet and barely speaking while he moved his chess pieces, but as they played more he began to speak more and more. After having won 4 out of 7 times, they decided to quit the game and started talking of other things, mainly about Kryptos original dimension.

After a while Amorphous Shape joined their conversation. The demon was a little less talkative, but he was nice. As time progressed, Paci-Fire and Zanthar sat down next to them getting into their conversation as well. Both were quite serious, but were friendly with him. Paci-Fire admitted to hate being called cute which Dipper could relate, bonding with the demon over that and sharing embarrassing stories where they were called cute. Zanthar, despite being over 10 feet, confessed that he liked fluffy things and he even collected some of them. He even acquired a big collection of stuff animals while he was around the town and Dipper told him about his sister’s collection. Dipper thought that Mabel would like him.

After a while, Bill took the seat left to him in the couch and the rest of the demons soon followed. Once every demon was seated in a big circle around the room, Hectorgon talked. “Hey, Pine Tree, if you don’t mind me asking, what are you even researching in the library?”

“Well, I’m mostly just reading about things that I found interesting, though most of it is about other dimensions.” He said.

“I didn’t know you cared so much about other dimensions, Pine Tree.” Said Bill.

“Well, it’s just that is so interesting to read about an entirely different universe.” He admitted.

“But reading about different dimensions is not the same as seeing them in person. I still remember the first time I went to a new one.” Said Paci-Fire wistfully.

“Well, I would love to go to another dimension, but it’s not like I have the power to do it. So I will have to conform with the books at the library.” He said a little disappointed.

“Don’t worry, kid. We can keep telling you all about our dimensions and the ones we have visited. Right, guys?” Said Pyronica giving him a reassuring smile. The rest of the Henchmaniacs nodded.

Dipper smiled at everyone. “Thanks, guys.” He caught Bill looking pensive, probably thinking of the last time they talked about his original dimension. Dipper had already decided he would not be asking him more about it to not make things awkward like last time.

“So... I have a question.” He said changing the subject. “If you are all from different dimensions, why are you all demons?” He asked. “I don’t know if you know this, but in the human religion demons are evil spirits.”

“That’s because you humans misunderstand everything you are told.” Said Bill rolling his eyes while a couple of the Henchmaniacs snickered. “The real definition of demon is a powerful immortal being. Everyone can become a demon once they reach a certain point of power, no matter the universe or species.” He explained. “In the past, there have been many instances where a demon made a deal with a human and in most cases the human ended up not getting what they wanted” Dipper thought of their deal and frowned. “So after a while, it was said that demons were evil entities that like to mess with people.” He then paused and smirked. “Though, I do love to mess with them.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored the comment. “So... all of you here are part of the most powerful beings in all the multiverse?” He asked a little nervously. It was a little intimidating to be in a room full of powerful beings when he could barely cast an summoning spell.

“Yeah, but the boss here is the most powerful of all of us.” Said Teeth.

“Yeah, last I heard he was like the fourth most powerful being, is that right, boss?” Asked Amorphous Shape.

“Third now.” Bill said smugly.

“So if you are all so powerful. Can you change your form to a human one like Bill?” He asked.

“Pff, of course we can. It’s really easy.” Scoffed Pyronica.

“Oh, can I see how would you look? Please?” He pleaded intrigued.

Pyronica smiled fondly at him. “Sure, kid.” She stood up and started glowing like the last time she had changed forms. Now, where Pyronica stood was now a human woman with hot pink hair with an undercut on her right side. Her hair fell to her side covering her left eye. She was taller than him and was wearing a short dress and high heeled boots.

“You look great.” He smiled at her.

“Thanks, kid.” She said proudly. She turned to look at Teeth next to her. “Your turn.” She smirked.

“Fine.” He then transformed to kid about his age, he was slightly shorter than him. He had also pink hair, but was a lighter shade than Pyronica’s. He had a bowl cut that mostly covered his eyes. “Happy now? I feel weird. My mouth is too small.” He whined.

“Aww, but it’s so cool to see you in a human form.” He said smiling at the demon reassuringly.

“Fine, I will keep this form for you, Pine Tree.” He said blushing. “You are lucky I like you, kid.” Dipper snickered.

The rest of the demons also changed their forms and if Dipper was honest with himself. He liked the changes, it made him feel like he was actually with humans instead of powerful beings that could easily kill him. He already liked them enough, but it was nicer to speak to someone with whom he could actually see their mouth and eyes.

After that, they kept talking about different things. Hectorgon was just finishing telling them a little about his wife who was back at his original dimension when he turned to look at him. “But enough about my love life.” He said. “What about you, kid? I would ask any of these idiots about some juicy details about their love lives, but they are all just hopeless in the matters of the heart.” He mocked receiving a blow on the back of his head by Pyronica. Everyone else turned to look at him in curiosity anxiously waiting for an answer. Teeth was on the edge of his seat waiting for an answer. Bill, on the other hand, was feigning disinterest, but Dipper could tell he actually wanted to know what would be his answer.

Dipper chuckled awkwardly. “Well... there isn’t much to tell. I have never been in a relationship.” He admitted blushing.

“Really? But you are a cute human?” Said Zanthar sounding surprise.

“Yeah, well, human girls don’t think that.” He grumbled thinking of Wendy and all the other crushes he has had, all those rejections.

“And the boys?” Asked Amorphous Shape.

“W-what?” He squeaked.

“Don’t the boys like you either?” Asked 8-Ball.

“W-well... I don’t know. I don’t think so...” He didn’t know if the demons had sexualities like humans, but he wasn’t about to explain it to them. And they would ask about his own sexuality and he wasn’t ready to admit that he may not be entirely straight as he thought, but he didn’t want to lie to them either so he remained quiet.

“You humans are so weird.” Said Teeth. “If I didn’t know better, I myself would have a crush on you.” Said looking at somewhere by his left side. ‘What does that even mean?’ Thought Dipper.

“And do you have a crush on someone, Pine Tree?” Smirked Pyronica looking at him over Bill since she was sitting at his other side to Bill’s left. He briefly looked up to Bill who was frowning slightly, but also looked curious. He looked back at Pyronica only to see her smirk even wider. He blushed.

“I-I well... I used to have a crush on my friend Wendy.” He admitted.

“So you don’t like her anymore.” She wondered smirking widely.

“No. She didn’t liked me back like that. She just wanted to be friends.” He said looking away in embarrassment.

“Well, it’s her loss.” Said Kryptos smiling reassuringly at him. He returned the smile.

“Well, it’s already so late. Pine Tree, you should go to bed.” Said Bill sounding a little uncomfortable for some reason.

Dipper was about to complain, but he _was_ tired. He had woken early to practice and it was already 10:47 p.m. He said goodbye to everyone and left the room with Bill at his side. They didn’t speak all the way to his bedroom. Once inside, he started preparing for bed in the bathroom, Bill still in his room, but he was now smiling. He was about to get to bed when Bill spoke.

“Rest well, Pine Tree. You have to wake up early tomorrow.” He was smiling looking almost excited.

“What? Why?” He wondered.

“I have a surprise for you~.” He said in an excited tone.

“Okay then, see you tomorrow.” He said suspiciously getting into his bed.

“See you tomorrow, Pine Tree.” Said Bill before leaving the room.

Dipper wondered what surprise had Bill in store for him, but he hoped it wasn’t anything bad or dangerous. Maybe it was a new spell or a new book. Well, at least he had a great time today. He hoped that tomorrow would be just as great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, the Henchmaniacs personalities are mostly based on my personal headcanons.  
> \- I see Kryptos as the type to at first appear to be really shy, but as he warms up to the person, he get more and more talkative.  
> \- From how Paci-Fire reacted after Soos called him cute in Weirdmageddon 3, I headcanon him as being the kind of people who everyone insists they are cute, but actually hates being called cute.  
> \- And Zanthar, despite being all big and scary, I see him as the kind to actually like cute stuff.
> 
> In future chapters I may include more headcanons. Feel free to send me some of your own if you want and I will see if I can include them in latter chapters.


	10. The Birthmark

The Birthmark

That morning, Dipper woke up early. Bill had said he had a surprise for him and he was a little excited to see what it was. Bill tended to show him cool stuff all the time and he hopes this wouldn’t be the exception. He showered and changed his clothes while he anxiously waited for Bill to come with breakfast. While he was brushing his hair he was startled by the door slamming open.

“Are you ready for adventure, Pine Tree?” Shouted Bill from the door while holding the tray with his breakfast. Dipper chuckled amused with the demon antics.

“Yeah.” Said Dipper rolling his eyes trying to hide his excitement.

“Well, eat your breakfast quickly so we can go.” He left the tray and went to the closet. “Don’t mind me. I will just fill a backpack with stuff you will need for the trip.” That got him curious. What would Bill want to show him that required a backpack with extra clothes?

“Where are we going?” He asked Bill, trying to see what he was putting in the backpack, but Bill blocked his view.

“It’s a surprise~” He smirked. “You will have to wait till we get there, Pine Tree. Be patient.” At that Dipper grumbled eating his eggs faster, anxious to know what Bill had in store for him. “Done?” Bill asked once Dipper finished his breakfast. Bill had a backpack full of what he could only assume were clothes.

“Yeah. Can we go now?” He couldn’t wait any longer.

“Haha, alright, let’s go then.” Bill laughed at his impatience. He extended his hand to Dipper who quickly took it. At this point Dipper didn’t mind having physical contact with the demon, he just wanted to see what Bill had prepared. They teleported and Dipper felt the familiar pull from it, since Bill tends to teleport him sometimes around the Fearamid. When they touched the floor Dipper opened his eyes only to be amazed by the view. “Welcome to Dimension 22.” Said Bill.

Dipper felt his mouth fall open in shock. “Wait, Dimension 22? Does that mean we are not on Earth anymore?” He asked shocked.

“That’s right, kid. Yesterday you mentioned how much you would like to travel to a different dimension, so... I thought I could make your wish come true.” Bill said sounding a little smug.

Dipper looked around, they were in what looked like a forest with trees of different colors. Flowers surrounded them of colors he didn’t even knew existed. The smell of the fruits from the trees was making his mouth water. “Wow, this place it’s beautiful, Bill.”

“You haven’t seen the best part yet.” Said Bill smirking and guiding him through the forest. “Before I take you there you have to close your eyes.”

“What? Why?” He wanted to keep looking at the beauty surrounding him.

“Just do it, Pine Tree.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and closed them. “Fine.” Bill took his hand and guided him to wherever he was taking him. Suddenly he stopped. “You can now open your eyes.” Just as he said that Dipper did as told. He gasped. In front of them was a lake that look to be made of glitter. The water shined in the sunlight and was crystal clear allowing him to see even the deepest parts of the lake. He could see the colorful creatures that resembled fish and other weird looking creatures, though, to his relief, none look threatening.

“This is... wow.” Dipper couldn’t even begin to describe it.

“Glad you like it, Pine Tree.” Bill smiled at him. Dipper returned the smile. That was when he noticed he hadn’t let go of Bill’s hand. He blushed letting go of it.

“So... are you going to tell me now what’s in the backpack?” He asked a little flustered.

“Oh, right.” He opened the backpack and pulled out a red swimming trunk. “I remembered how you said that you missed California’s beaches the other day.” Bill said messing up his hair. Dipper was surprised he remembered that, it was like a month ago during practice. He had just casually mentioned that in passing, he never though the demon would actually remember. It make his insides feel warm thinking that Bill had remembered such insignificant comment. “This isn’t really a beach, more like a lake, but it’s my favorite place to swim in all the universes I have been.”

“It’s wonderful, Bill. Thank you.” He smiled at the demon. Dipper was really touched Bill remembered that. It was really thoughtful of him.

“Come on, change yourself and meet me in the lake. Don’t worry I won’t look.” Bill turned around but Dipper still decided to go behind a tree to change. Once he was done changing, he went to meet Bill who was already in yellow swimming trunks with triangles on it. He had his back to him so Dipper took a moment to check him out. It was the first time he had seen Bill without a shirt. The demon had tattoos on his arms and back.

Filled with curiosity he inspected the tattoos. In his arms where some symbols and covering most of his back was the wheel that had Bill’s triangle form and 10 other symbols around it that appeared in the Journal 2. He regretted not having asked Great Uncle Ford about it. The journal was vague about it, only saying something about finding it in a cave and how to summon him. “Are you done checking me out, Pine Tree?” Said Bill without turning around, but Dipper could hear the smug smirk in his voice.

“S-shut up. I wasn’t.” He lied feeling his face heat up and he bet that his entire face was red. At that, Bill turned around showing off his toned abs which resulted in Dipper’s face becoming even more red.

“Of course you weren’t.” Bill’s tone was sarcastic.

“Whatever. Are we going to get in or not?” He tried to divert the topic to something else.

“Sure, after you, Pine Tree.” Said Bill while making hand gesture.

Dipper was about to put a foot in the lake when he stopped and turned around to face Bill. “Are you sure this is safe for humans?” At this point he knew Bill wouldn’t intentionally hurt him (mostly because of the deal), but he wasn’t sure could actually tell what would be safe for humans and what not.

“You wound me, Pine Tree! Do you still believe I would hurt you?!” By his tone Dipper knew he wasn’t really offended.

“You know what I mean.” Said Dipper rolling his eyes at the demon’s theatrics.

“Yeah, I already checked it and its totally safe for humans. It even is beneficial for the human skin providing nutrients to it.”

He didn’t want to know how he knew that. “Huh, then I guess it’s fine.” Said Dipper and got into the lake. The water was fresh. Dipper let out a sigh in pleasure. This dimension was apparently also in summer or just had a hot temperature, but the water was fresh making him feel refreshed. The water had a different texture than normal Earth water, it felt almost like liquid silk. Dipper saw from the corner of his eyes Bill getting in too.

“Glad you like it.” Said Bill standing next to him.

“Yeah. It’s amazing. Thanks Bill.” Dipper smiled at Bill who returned the smile. Suddenly the demon got an evil glint in his eyes and smirked. “Wha-” Dipper was interrupted by Bill who splashed water at his face. “Bill!” Dipper wanted to be annoyed but he was amused. His sister also splashes him when they go to swim. He wasn’t going to let the demon win so Dipper began splashing Bill too.

Soon both got into a splashing fight, both of them laughing. Dipper was about to splash Bill in the face when the demon disappeared only to reappear behind him and when Dipper turned around Bill splashed him in the face. “Wha- Not fair! No magic!” Bill only laughed.

“Oh, but Pine Tree, where would be the fun in that?” Bill smirked at him and prepared to splash him more, but Dipper got under the surface and swam away from the demon. The game turned into a game of tag.

They spent the next few hours like that only stopping to have lunch. While they were eating some of the delicious fruits found in the forest (which according to Bill, were safe to eat), Bill told Dipper about the planet while Dipper wrote down the information in his journal. After eating, Bill stood up and put on yellow t-shirt. Dipper had never seen the demon with so informal clothes, only a t-shirt and his swimming trunks. It was a little refreshing to see him this way, he look more human, in a way, making him feel more comfortable with him.

“Come, Pine Tree, I have another place to show you.” Bill extended his hand to help Dipper up who accepted it. Once standing up he put on his t-shirt and his pine tree hat.

“Let’s go.” Said Dipper and saw Bill packing their things with a snap of his fingers. Bill walked by the lake shore, Dipper by his side. After a while Dipper hear a familiar sound o water splashing. “It’s that-” He turned to look at Bill in excitement.

“Look for yourself.” Bill smiled at him pointing at a direction in front of them. The trees were blocking his view, so Dipper walked a couple more steps and saw a waterfall.

“Wow, Bill this is amazing.” He couldn’t take his eyes off it. The water was falling almost in slow motion. The fish like creatures were swimming from the bottom to the top as if it was nothing.

“Come on, there’s a cave behind the waterfall I want you to see.” Said Bill taking his hand to guide him to the cave. Dipper let him guide him, too mesmerized with the waterfall to care. Once they were walking through a path behind the waterfall Dipper could see the creatures up close. He was too focused in the fall that he missed his step and slipped, but Bill caught him in his arms. “Careful, watch your step. It’s a little slippery here.” Bill whispered with his face too close to Dipper’s, which caused a blush on the boy.

“Thanks.” Whispered Dipper looking away.

“The cave’s entrance is here.” Said Bill pointing a it. Dipper went to look this time watching his steps. The cave was small and the inside was brighter than what Dipper expected. The walls were sparkling, producing enough light to see where he was going.

“What makes the walls sparkle?” He turned to look at Bill who was staring him and smiling softly.

“Oh, it’s just little diamonds.” Bill said. “Here, look closely.” Dipper got closer to the wall noticing the diamonds.

“But diamond only shine when there is light.” Dipper said since, as far as he could tell, there wasn’t any light other than the one that came from the diamonds.

“That’s because this are not normal diamonds like the one in your dimension. This have the ability to shine by themselves.” Bill explained.

“Wow. Can I take one?” He asked. He would have took it himself but he didn’t want to make the cave collapse.

“Sure. Here you go.” Said Bill taking a diamond from the wall. “Don’t worry, Pine Tree, they are easy to take them off.” He gave him the diamond that was pale blue and was still shining, giving off a blue light.

“Will it ever stop shining?” He asked with curiosity. It would be a shame because it was so pretty.

“Not unless it’s destroyed.” Said Bill. “And they are really hard to destroy.”

“Can I take more?” He said looking at the demon who only nodded. With the confirmation, Dipper began taking one of each color making a total of 7 diamonds. He hold them all in his hands watching them shine. After putting the diamonds in the backpack they decided to make their way out of the cave and into the forest.

“Want to have one last dip in the lake before returning to the Fearamid?” Asked Bill putting the things in the grass and pointing at the lake.

“Sure. Race you to the lake.” Dipper said taking his shirt off and running to the water.

“Wha- hey Pine Tree that’s not fair.” He heard Bill shout.

“Looks who’s talking” He smirked and jumped into the water. While he was still under the surface he saw Bill also jumping in. “I won.” He said looking at the demon.

“You cheated, Pine Tree.” Bill pouted which made Dipper smirk.

“Says the king of cheaters.” Dipper stuck at his tongue and Bill splashed in the face. They continued their game of splashing the other for a while until Dipper got tired after the day’s activities. They got out of the lake and Dipper began drying himself with a towel. He went behind a tree and changed and came back to find Bill already completely dry and with his usual clothes. Next time, maybe he would ask the demon to dry him.

“So... did you like the trip?” Bill asked.

“Yeah, it was awesome. Thanks, Bill” Dipper said and began drying his hair when he saw the demon freeze.

“What’s that?” Said Bill looking at him.

“What do you mean?” He looked behind himself to see if the demon was looking at something behind him but there was nothing but trees.

“That on your forehead.” Said Bill, his voice was a mix of confused and shocked.

“What?” For a moment Dipper didn’t know what the other was talking about, but then he realized the demon was looking at his forehead. “Oh you mean this?” He pointed at his birthmark. “It’s just my birthmark. Why?” Why was Bill suddenly curious about it?

“Since when do you have it?” Bill asked sounding a little desperately.

“Uh... Since the day I was born. It’s actually where I got my nickname. It’s called Big Dipper. At least here in America, I think in Europe it’s called differently.” He answered puzzled with the demon’s curiosity over his birthmark.

Bill looked even more confused. “Why have I never seen it before?” Bill asked.

“Because I always hide it.” He said, getting a little concerned. “Didn’t you saw it when you possessed me?” He didn’t want to remember that day, but he was curious.

“I was preoccupied with other things.” _Yeah, like breaking my arm and stabbing me with forks._ Thought Dipper with a frown. “But why do you hide it?” Asked Bill curious.

“Well, I stared to hide it because everyone made fun of me for it.” He said a little ashamed.

“What?!” He was startled by Bill suddenly shouting. “Why?” He sounded angry for some reason. “Why would someone make fun of such a beautiful and unique mark like this one?” This made Dipper blush and looked away trying to hide his red face to the demon, though he knew it was futile. When he looked up again, he realized the demon has gotten really close to him and was examining his mark. Dipper started to get nervous.

“Um... Bill what-” Bill was about to touch his mark and Dipper took a step away from him flustered. He looked away from the demon, too embarrassed to look at him. “It’s just a stupid mark.” He said not looking up.

Bill took a step back and cleared his throat. “We should go.”

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Bill took his hand, which didn’t help to keep Dipper’s heartbeat down. Once they had appeared in Dipper’s room in the Fearamid, Bill snapped his fingers and a tray with dinner appeared. “I have to go. Rest well.” With that he disappeared leaving him alone.

The demon was acting weird. _What has gotten him to act like that?_ Dipper wondered. He touched his forehead. _Did Bill really thinks his birthmark is beautiful?_ Dipper blushed at the thought. No one besides Mabel have said it was beautiful. Dipper smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually one of the first chapters I wrote and is one of my favorites so far.


	11. You Are Back

You Are Back

It’s been over a week since he last talked to Bill and Dipper still couldn’t understand what he did wrong. Since they returned from Dimension 22 Bill had ignored him. The next morning, he woke up to find breakfast already there, still warm, but no sign of Bill. He had gone to the library, but Bill never appeared, food magically appearing next to him during lunch and dinner, but still no sign of the demon. The next few days went on similar to the first and he began to get angsty. By the fifth day, he decided to go look for the demon. He went to most of the places he imagined he would be in, but he was nowhere. Not even in the Throne Room where there was currently a party going on. He asked Pyronica, but she said they haven’t seen him in a while either. And, even though she didn’t seem worried, Dipper couldn’t help but worry. Which, he could admit, was ridiculous. The demon was the most powerful being in the universe after all.

After a week of not seeing Bill, Pyronica came and told him that she would be his magic teacher until Bill came back. After some insistence on his part, she admitted that she had talked with Bill, who asked her to teach him for a while, but she wouldn’t say what made Bill stay away for so long without and explanation. Though she looked like she wasn’t telling him something.

By the tenth day, he was ready to admit that he _really_ missed Bill. Pyronica was a good teacher, but Bill was better at explaining than her. He was also a better company. He liked her a lot, but he preferred Bill to her. He felt more comfortable around Bill than with any of the other demons.

He had been trying to think what he could have done wrong to make Bill ignore him for so long, but he couldn’t understand. That day, they had a lot of fun. Everything had been fine until Bill saw his birthmark. That’s why Dipper had come to the conclusion that it had something to do with it. Was Bill, like many others in his childhood, disgusted by it? But he had said it was beautiful, was that a lie? Could it be that he was embarrassed by admitting it was pretty? But Dipper knew the demon enough to know he wouldn’t ignore him for so long only because of being embarrassed so it couldn’t be that. And it wasn’t like Bill could be embarrassed by anything, he was to proud to feel embarrassment. It just didn’t make sense. Bill had never ignored him this long, not even when he had actually offended him.

Now, having already passed two weeks, he didn’t feel like getting out of bed. He was tired, having spent most of the past few nights trying to come up to an explanation for Bill’s disappearance. He even caught himself a couple of times eating his shirt like he normally did when he was sleep deprived. Pyronica had came to check on him after he never showed up for their tutoring, but he told her he didn’t feel like it, so she left him alone to his thoughts, not without giving him a worried look. At some point, he managed to fall asleep and when he woke up a few hours later he almost jumped out of his bed when he saw Bill looking at him worriedly.

“Bill! Wha- Where had you been?” He reproached him, but extremely relieved he came back.

“Sorry, Pine Tree.” The demon actually looked guilty. “Something came up and I couldn’t come to see you.”

“You were gone for two weeks without even a warning.” He glared, the weeks of worry coming back in the form of anger.

“I’m really sorry. I found out something and I had to deal with it. I had to be alone for this.” Dipper’s glare melted by the guilty face on the demon.

“It’s fine.” He sighed.

“Pyronica told me you didn’t went to today’s training.” He said worried. “Are you feeling alright?” He look like he wanted to come closer to Dipper, but stopped himself looking away awkwardly.

“Yes, I’m fine.” He tried to reassure Bill. “I just couldn’t sleep last night and was tired, it’s all.” Bill didn’t looked convinced.

“She also told me you have been worried.” He said sounding extremely guilty. “I’m sorry for worrying you.” Dipper felt his face heat up.

“I-I wasn’t worried about you!” He lied.

Bill smirked. “Sure you weren’t.” He said sarcastically.

“I wasn’t! Why would I even worry about you?” He exclaimed.

“Oh, I don’t know, why don’t you tell me, Pine Tree?” He chuckled, a playful glint in his eyes. “You like me? Yeah, admit it, you like me.” He poked at his nose with a finger.

“No, I don’t!” He tried to deny, but the demon’s grin only grew wider.

“Sure you do!” He said before throwing his arm around him in a hug. Dipper was too shocked to even try to pull away, ~~though a small part of him didn’t want to~~. “You like me and you were worried about me!”

“I was only worried because I thought I had done something to upset you.” He confessed, still a little in shock by the hug to stop himself from admitting that.

Bill withdrawn from the hug, the guilty look back on his face. “I’m sorry for not telling you anything before not coming to see you for two weeks.”

Dipper sighed. He couldn’t stay mad when the demon looked so guilty. “It’s fine. You are here now.”

“I want to make it up to you.” He said with a thoughtful look. “I know!” He exclaimed. “I will show you a place you will love.”

Dipper looked at the clock. “Bill it’s already 4:00 pm. Isn’t it too late to go to a new dimension?” He said. There wouldn’t be enough time to explore before having to come back before the day was over.

“I’m not taking you to another dimension. I will show you a new room here in the Fearamid.” He dragged him through the door and went in the direction of the stairs.

“Bill. You already gave me tour through the Fearamid. And I hated most of the rooms” Dipper whispered the last part.

“Yeah, but I didn’t showed you this room.” They were already a floor below the library but Bill didn’t stop. “Just one more floor.” Bill said.

“What? You didn’t showed me all. That tour lasted like three hours. How is it possible that you didn’t showed me all.” Dipper asked annoyed. They were already two floors below the library.

“Well there are billions of rooms here, Pine Tree. I only showed you a few hundreds. Besides, this is a relatively new room. It wasn’t there when I gave you that tour.” Bill then stopped next to a door. “Go on. Open it.” He gestured Dipper to the door.

Dipper sighed and reached for the doorknob trying to get this over with as soon as possible. When he looked inside he felt his jaw drop. “What? How?” It was a big room with dozens of different games. There were both Arcade and Video games. There were games like the ones in Gravity Falls’ Arcade. Fight Fighters was one of them. There were also some newer games like Wii and Xbox. “I didn’t know you knew about video games.” He said a little surprised.

“Oh, of course I do.” Bill smirked. “I know everything, don’t you remember?” Dipper glared at him. Bill rolled his eyes. “Fine. When I used to posses your uncle he sometimes spend his free time in the arcade and a few times I used his body to play.” He explained. “And the other ones were brought here by Teeth and 8-Ball. When they were exploring the town, they saw some kids playing with them and decided to take the games. They said it was hard to get the kids to let go of them. They had to freeze them.” Bill laughed.

Dipper tried not to frown at the demon’s sense of humor. He took a Wii control. “Do you want to play?” He asked.

“Yeah. That’s why I brought you here.” He then took a Xbox control. “So how do you play it?”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “First you have to have the right control.” He took the control from Bill’s hand and gave him another Wii control.

“Oh.” Bill already looked confused. “Aren’t all of them for the same thing.” He asked.

“No. Every different console has a different control.” He explained. “This control is for this console. It’s called Wii.” He gestured at the console. “And the other control is for that other console.” He gestured at the Xbox. “We should start with the Wii first so you can get use to play a video game. Wii is a little easier, usually.” He went to see what games there were and was surprised to see a lot of different games from all the consoles and even some DVDs. “Wow there are a lot.”

“Yeah, 8-Ball said he didn’t know what to bring so he decided to bring everything in that boys room.” Bill commented.

Dipper looked for a game to play. “This. We can play this.” He showed Bill the game.

“MarioKart?” Bill asked confused. “What’s a MarioKart?”

Dipper giggled. “It’s the game name, it’s about races.” He put it in the Wii and turned it on. “It’s easy.” He said.

“Okay, then let’s play.” Bill looked excited. “And how do you play?”

Dipper explained to him everything he needed to know about the game and how to use the control. Bill chose Bowser and he chose Yoshi. “Okay ready to play?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah let’s play.” The game began and Dipper quickly got the first place and Bill was left behind in the last. “What? What’s happening?” He shouted.

“It’s not that button, Bill.” He showed which one was.

“Oh, right.” Bill began advancing. “Hey, I’m doing it!” Said the demon excited. Dipper couldn’t help but smile at the demon’s enthusiasm. Then, Bill tripped over a banana peel. “What the-?”

“I told you to avoid the obstacles.” Dipper said amused.

Bill pouted. “That’s not fair.”

“You can also leave obstacles.” He reassured him.

“Really? Show me.” Dipper did.

They spent the next few hours playing, Bill slowly learning how to properly play video games. Dipper felt something warm inside him. He felt content spending time with the demon. He liked moments like this one where he felt at ease with the demon. Like when they went swimming in Dimension 22. When he could hang around him like a friend and not as a prisoner or even an apprentice. When Bill looked more human.

The demon proved to be a fast learner and by time dinner arrived he was already able enough to finish in the first four places instead of the last ones like at the beginning.

“So... why didn’t you showed me this room before?” Dippers asked after finishing his dinner,

Bill looked away, guilt back on his face. “You’re going to get mad.” He murmured.

“What? Why?” The demon didn’t answered. “I promise I won’t.” At least he would try.

“Well... It’s because I didn’t want you going around the Fearamid too much.” He sounded ashamed.

“What do you mean?” Dipper tried not to sound irritated, thought he may had failed.

“Well I still didn’t trust that you wouldn’t go against our deal and tried to do something so I didn’t want you being all over the castle.” He said. “I showed you the rooms that I knew you wouldn’t like to visit again.” Dipper frowned. “I only showed you the library because I knew I had to show you at least one room that would keep you occupied.”

“Then why did you decided to show me now.” Dipper wondered ignoring irritation he felt for the admission.

Bill made eye contact with him and, to Dipper’s surprise, blushed before looking away again. “I guess it’s just that I trust you more now than how I did three months ago.” He whispered, but Dipper still heard.

“I-”Dipper didn’t know what to say. He felt something warm inside him making him feel fondness for the demon. “Thanks. For trusting me.” He put his hand over Bill’s and smiled at him making Bill look up and blush. “I really appreciate it.” He said and then realizing he just took the demon’s hand on his own and blushed taking is hand away.

“You’re welcome, I guess.” Bill murmured. “I- Do you want to play some more before going to bed?” He changed the subject.

“Yeah, okay.”

Later that night, Bill walked him to his room and said goodbye leaving him alone. Dipper was lying in his bed thinking of Bill. He realized, to his amazement and confusion, that Bill had been blushing a lot that day. Had he been blushing before and he didn’t noticed until he didn’t saw him for two weeks and realized some things he didn’t before? Or was it some kind of effect caused by being in a human form too long?

_It’s a cute blush._

Dipper sat up on his bed horrified at what he just thought. Had he just thought Bill was _cute_ when he blushed? No, that cant be it. He couldn’t think the demon was cute in any way. He felt his face heat up.

 _It’s just that it’s weird seeing him blush._ He looks more human. Dipper tried to reason. _That’s why it’s cute._

However, there was a voice at the back of his mind that said it wasn’t just that. Dipper ignored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they reconciled after their fight from last chapter and Bill showed him a new room. This means Bill is trusting him more and it could be a new way to just hang around, to get closer.
> 
> The next 4 chapters will have a change. It will be from Stan POV and how he is dealing with Weirdmageddon.
> 
> We will be back with Dipper in chapter 16.


	12. The Mall

The Mall

It has been 4 days since Stan leaved the Shack and still no sign of his niece and nephew. He was getting really worried. What if something happened to them? The last time he saw Mabel, she was really sad, and the last time he saw his brother and Dipper they looked worried and were looking frantically for Mabel. Then all this mess started and he couldn’t find any of them anywhere.

On his first day out of the Shack, he found the Northwest girl, Pacifica. Her clothes were covered in mud and she was cold. He helped her make a dress out of a potato sack, ~~he knew how to sew thanks to all the hours he have spent watching his niece knitting her sweaters~~. It was not perfect, but it would do. Luckily the girl didn’t complain too much, she looked like she didn’t have much fight left in her. He could tell she was not comfortable with this but knew she had no option or she would freeze to death. He then accompanied her to the Shack (he knew the kid wouldn’t last long alone all the way to the Shack), and left again to keep looking for his family.

The next few days he has been trying to dodge demons and eye-bats. He managed to take one down, but lost his provisions and now he was starving. He traveled through all town and he still hasn’t find anyone else. Everyone was either turned into stone or went into hiding. Currently, he was hiding between bags of trash from the eye-bats. There was a TV nearby that somehow was still working, the news were on. He could hear Shandra Jimenez speak.

“We are day eight in this strange cataclysmic event, which some are calling ‘Weirdmageddon’, or the ‘Oddpocalypse’. Weather today calls for black clouds, blood rain and frequent showers of Eyeball Bats turning people into stone. I'm Shandra Jimenez, and I ate a rat for dinner.” _Wait_. Day eight? But it has only been six days since it all started.

He saw that Pizza Guy from afar and was about to warn him to hide when an eye-bat turned him into stone and flew away with him into the direction of the floating pyramid. He jumped a fence and heard a pterodactyl screech from across the street. It took the ‘A’ out of ‘GRAVITY MALLS’ sign. “The mall! Maybe they're hiding in there! Mabel always loved to go there.” He dodged an horrible giant head with an arm sticking from the top of it’s head and went inside. “Dipper! Mabel!” He called them. Then he saw some nachos on the table, his stomach growled. “Huh, maybe at least I can get something to eat. The last nachos on Earth.” He said while picking them up, but as soon as he picked them, he was trapped in a net. “Ah! What the fuck!”

“Stan?” Wendy poked her head out from a plant.

“Wendy!? Oh, no! You've been transformed into some sort of... tree monster!” He was too late.

“Ha! It's just camouflage. My dad made me and my brothers do apocalypse training every year instead of Christmas. Guess it's sort of cool the paranoia paid off.” Well, that’s a relief. She then shoot a bat with a crossbow. Where did she even get that, he didn’t know and he didn’t wanted to. “Nice! Bat meat. Let me get that for ya.” She threw an ax at the net, freeing him.

“Ah! Kid, I'm so glad to find you!” He resisted the temptation to hug her, he had a reputation. “I was starting to believe everyone I knew was gone.” Maybe the worry on his voice was too obvious, because Wendy started to look worried too.

“Hey, hey, it's okay. We have each other now. And Toby Determined, who I accidentally mistook for a monster.” She pointed at the man who had an arrow in his shoulder.

“This just in: this arrow in my shoulder.” He said whimpering in pain.

“We shouldn't stay out in the open for too long. Let me show you my hideout.” Wendy said leading them to a store called ‘Edgy on Purpose’. Once inside she started to cook the bat. “My friends and I were playing Truth or Dare in the cemetary when it happened.” She started to tell Stan while Toby went to find new clothes or something. “The eyeballs froze Nate, Lee, Tambry and Thompson.” She presses a button on the cash register she was sitting on and took some money to wipe her face with. If it were another time, he would have shouted at her for wasting money, but in this apocalypse money didn’t matter anymore. “Robbie almost got away but had to pause to take a selfie. What about you?” She asked.

“I was looking for Mabel. I heard Dipper and Ford looking for her and I got worried. She had been sad earlier so I decided to look too when it happened.” He looked down worriedly.

“Oh, _dude_.” Said Wendy sympathetically.

“I never found any of them, Mabel, Dipper nor Ford. I don’t know where they are.” He said looking down at the fire in worry.

“I think I know where Dipper and your brother are.” Toby had came back wearing Edgy on Purpose clothes. He sounded nervous.

“Where?!” He almost shouted. He didn’t like that look on Toby’s face.

“Eh... they were taken.” He muttered.

“By the eye-bats?” He didn’t like where this was going.

“No...” Why wasn’t he telling him! He tried to stop himself from shaking Toby until he answered.

“Stop playing around and tell me, you weird man!” He shouted exasperated.

“Bill took them! I saw it while I was hiding in a store nearby. He turned Ford into gold and took Dipper making him fall asleep.” He rambled.

“Fuck!” Stan punched the wall in frustration and then fell down to the floor, distressed. He tried to contain the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

“Come on. Let's get some fresh air. Toby, you watch the camp.” Said Wendy standing up and looking at Toby. Stan followed, wanting some fresh air.

Wendy and Stan went to the roof, once they were there, they looked at the chaos around them while drinking some sodas Wendy brought. “The end of the world. Man, those death metal album covers got it shockingly right.” Wendy said.

“You know, I used to think I could get out of anything, jail, taxes, but this? My family is in that damned demon’s hands and I’m here hiding, with no way to save them. We lost.” He said in anguish.

“Look, dude, it's not over yet. You have dealt with many things before, why is this time different?”

“Because now it’s my family that is at stake.” He said looking down at his drink. He really needed a beer.

“Then let’s get them back. Look, this summer, I've seen some amazing things, but nothing as amazing as Dipper and Mabel. I don't know if it's dumb luck or yin and yang, or whatever, but they can do anything they want. And I know you’re just as awesome, Mr. Pines. It runs in the family.” She said smiling while punching his arm and managing to get a smile out of him.

“But how will I ever find them?” Just as he asked that, a monster ate a billboard revealing a giant pink bubble miles away from here in between the cliffs. It had a shooting star just like the one in Mabel’s favorite sweater. “The shooting star from Mabel's sweater! She's in there. I know it.”

“How would you know?” Asked Wendy.

“Call it Grunkle intuition.” He responded. “Maybe Dipper’s is also there.”

“What’s makes you say so?”

“Well, I understand what Bill would want with my stupid brother, but he has no reason to keep Dipper there too. He must have left him with Mabel.” Because if he wasn’t with her then he probably was- No, he wouldn’t think of that. He have to think Dipper really was in that bubble with Mabel and not with that demon or... Never mind. “Dipper and Mabel needs us.” He said with newfound determination. “But how are we gonna get out there without being caught?” He wondered.

“I have an idea.” said Wendy looking down across the street from the mall. Stan took a peek to where Wendy was looking. Bud Gleeful’s auto-mart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Dipper and Mabel!
> 
> I wanted to post a chapter on their birthday so here it is.


	13. Race To The Bubble

Race To The Bubble

Stan, Wendy and Toby made their way to the auto-mart, careful to not let anything see them. It was already dark, but according to Wendy it wouldn’t be long before the sun came out. The watches hadn’t moved since Bill stopped them at the beginning of Weirdmageddon and the days have apparently gone a little bit faster than normal.

“The abandoned auto-mart. Free cars right for the hot-wiring. We just found our ride to Mabel and Dipper. I wonder if they have a tank. I've _always_ wanted to drive a tank!” Said Stan excited.

“I can't believe this place is just abandoned.” Said Wendy looking around the place.

Toby a few feet away from them looked inside a car. “Ooh, an air freshener. Finally I'll smell like a person. Stealy stealy...” He reached for the air freshener, but as he was about to touch it, a tranquilizer dart hit him. He fell against the car only to get up again. “Ah! It's gonna take more than one dart to keep me from-” Several more darts hit him and he finally collapsed.

“Oh, no! Tony!” Wendy shouted worriedly. “Was it Tony? I can never remember his name.” Three car headlights turned on in front of them. Three trucks, each with fugitive prisoners inside, surrounding them.

“Well, well, looks like we got ourselves a pair of ground walkers.” One with large hair and a mustache said.

“Heheh! Ground walkers! Heheh! Ain't got no wheels!” One with a long beard said, mocking them. The rest laughed.

“Listen Discount Auto Warriors!” Shouted Wendy.

“We just wanna make it to that bubble out east; we have no quarrel with you!” He knew how some prisoners could be, he didn’t have time for trouble now.

Then a deep voice could be heard, but because of the light they couldn’t see their face and could only make out the figure of a big man. “Oh, but that's where you're wrong! Hands where I can see 'em.” Stan and Wendy hold their hands up. “Y'all fellers ain't goin' _nowhere_.”

“‘Y'all?’” Asked Wendy sounding weirded out.

“‘Fellers?’ Wait... Gideon!?” That little rat. Gideon showed himself to have been standing behind the big man who was sitting.

“That's Sheriff Gideon!” He said without the megaphone that changed his voice. “Under the authority of Bill Cipher, I place you two under arrest! Oh, hi, Wendy! Have we formally met?” That little troll was working with Bill! He was going to kill him. The prisoners led Stan and Wendy to Gideon, who was standing on the back of a truck. “Woohoo-we! Look what the apocalypse dragged in! Y'all are in a twelve-piece bucket of deep fried trouble now! Ghost-Eyes! Spittoon!” He spat gum into a spittoon.

“Ugh, it’s this twerp again.” Said Stan annoyed.

“And he's gotten folksier.” Said Wendy.

“Ma' old pal Bill figured you might try to rescue Mabel. So he appointed me, master of these wastelands, and _keeper of the bubble_! My sweet precious Mabel's trapped inside and _I have the only key_!” He showed them a key with a shooting star symbol on it. “Wrapped around my... well I wouldn't call it a neck exactly, wrapped around this little pocket of fat under ma' head?” Said gesturing his neck.

“Gideon, you have _no right_ to keep her in there!” Shouted Stan. Who do this little gremlin think he was to keep his niece, and possibly his nephew too, locked up?

“Bill explained it to me nice and simple: she was always destined to be mine!” Ugh, disgusting little twerp. Gideon took a newspaper article from his hat. It was from the time he was dating Mabel, Stan remembered that damned article. “And now that I have her in a cage she'll learn to love me! I have an eternity to wait! Ghost-Eyes! Ready to escort our friends to Bill's dungeon?” Ghost-Eyes picked them up.

“Uh! No! Hey!” Shouted Stan trying to kick him.

“This isn't gonna work, Gideon.” Said Wendy narrowing his eyes at Gideon.

“Oh? And why's that?” He said condescendingly.

“Cause after I break Ghost-Eyes' arm and steal that key from your neck, I'm gonna wear your butt on my foot like a rhinestone slipper!” She said much to the prisoners amusement.

“Oho, and what makes you think you can do all that?” Smirked Gideon.

“‘Cause I'm a flippin' _Corduroy_!” She flipped over Ghost-Eyes' arm and pulls him back. Stan took advantage of the distraction and got out of his grip and fell to the ground and tripped Ghost-Eyes. Both ran away.

“Ghost-Eyes! My hench-angel!” Gideon shouted worried for his friend.

“Ha!” Wendy grabbed Gideon and took the key from his neck. “Get back! Get back! Or I will drop-kick him, I swear!” She told the prisoners who backed away in fear of getting his leader get hurt. Wendy broke the window from the pilot seat of a car.

“You'll never get away with this, ya hear me?!” Shouted Gideon furiously.

“Guess what? We already _did_!” Shouted Wendy and kicked Gideon. While all his lackeys went to see how he was, Wendy changed to the co-pilot seat and Stan took the pilot seat.

“That was awesome, kid” He was so proud of her.

“I know, dude. Tell me about it later. Now drive!” And he did.

“After them!” They could hear Gideon shouting before they lost him.

“Okay, all we have to do is outrace Gideon's henchmen, unlock the bubble, save my family, save the world.” He hit a mailbox.

“Quick question: have you treated your cataract problem?” Asked Wendy a little freaked out.

“Definitely not. Arm!” He swerved to avoid The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity. “Ah!” Both shouted. From the rear-view mirror he could see the monster catching a car and eating it. Stan tried to loose them, but they were not far behind them. They saw some weirdness bubbles a few feet in front of them.

“Watch it! Go around that bubble field!” Yelled Wendy.

“No way around! Hold on! We're goin' through!” They had to be quick and beat Gideon to Mabel’s bubble.

“What's even in there?!” Wendy was freaking out.

Both got inside one while screaming. Their heads turned into birds heads. He got some sudden cravings for worms. “For some reason, I really want worms right now.” His voice sounded chirpy.

“Eat worms! Fly south! Nest!” Said Wendy before they got out of the bubble. At least they were normal again.

“Oh, that was horrible!” He said while coughing up feathers.

“Here comes another one, dude! Brace yourself!” They got into several more. They turned into some kind of Japanese cartoon that Stan had seen Soos watching in his breaks. Then, they were made out of meat products. Then, Stan turned into a 30 year old something man with red hair and beard wearing a flannel and Wendy turned into a woman with brown hair. Once outside and back to normal, Stan noticed it looked like several hours had passed, instead of being early morning, it look like it was about to become night by the position of the Sun. Ghost-Eyes slammed his truck against their car, breaking the glass on Stan’s side.

“Ah!” He shouted in pain as some glass shards got into his arm.

“Mr. Pines, we're almost there! We just have to make that jump!”

“Years of reckless driving, don’t fail me now.” He accelerated and drove off the cliff, screaming as the car flied through the air. The car hit the ground and rolled. When it stopped, the door opened and Stan fell out. “So... close...” He crawled. “Kids... I'm... almost there.” He stopped in front of a figure in a dark cloak. They offered him a hand and pulled back their hood.

“Heya, Mr. Pines. How's it hanging?” Said Soos while helping him get up.

“Soos!” His voice was filled with relief.

“Soos?” Wendy asked in confusion somewhere behind him.

“Handyman of the apocalypse, at your service.” He went to Wendy’s side to help her up since she couldn’t walk properly from the crash. “I've been wandering the plains like a desperado, helping strangers. I guess there's some folk songs about me now?” He looked at her arm. “Let me see what the damage is, here. Ah, well the good news is: your arm is okay.”

“So what's the bad news?” He wasn’t going to like this.

“Bad news is we're surrounded, dudes.” He finished. The prisoners have surrounded them started cheering.

“Wooowee. I dare say y'all almost had the jump on me there for a second. But this ain't your Gravity Falls anymore! Out here, I win.” Gideon clapped and someone threw him a conch that he blew. From afar they could see millions of eye-bats flying from the Fearamid. “Bill's henchbats will be here any minute to retrieve y'all. _Mabel’s mine now_! Hahahaha!”

“Yeah, right.” Snorted Stan while rolling his eyes.

“What?! I have her trapped, ergo, Mabel is _mine_!” Shouted Gideon.

“Kid, listen to me, if I've learned anything this summer it's that my niece is an independent strong girl and would never want to be with someone who forces themselves onto her. You’re not worthy of her love.” He may have been a little harsh, but no one talks about her niece like that.

“Oh, I'm worthy o' lovin'! These prisoners love me!” He said pointing at his prisoners friends as they cheered in confirmation.

“But Mabel doesn't. Because you're a jerk. What do you think Mabel would think of the guy who helped Bill Cipher in conquering the world and endangering her family?”

“She wouldn’t... like that...” Stan saw Gideon conflicted and had an idea.

“You wanna be Mabel's hero? Stand up to Bill, and let us save her!” He said smirking to himself. Either way, he knew Mabel wouldn’t want to date the guy ever again.

“That's crazy! You know what Bill would do to me if that happens?” Said Gideon nervously.

“What, you scared of Bill?” Asked Ghost-Eyes confused.

“No, I ju- it's a complicated situation.” Stammered Gideon.

“If all this is for my niece, then ask yourself what Mabel would want you to do.” He could tell it was working. Gideon look like he was actually considering helping them.

Gideon took the newspaper article and looked at the picture of him and Mabel together where she looked clearly uncomfortable. “Stanford. Will you tell her what I did?” Stan didn’t bother to correct him for calling him Stanford. It was still not public knowledge his real identity.

“Yeah, yeah, I will. Whatever. Are you going to help us or not?” He was getting tired of this. His niece and nephew were waiting.

“I hope you're right about this.” He turned to his friends. “Guys, new plan! Bill's minions are gonna be on us in seconds. But I'm not gonna let that dumb triangle be the warden o' me! Y'all ready for a good old fashioned prison brawl?”

“We're behind you for life, brother!” His friends started agreeing. “Fighting old men and teenagers is boring, but fighting a chaos god sounds fun!”

“Lets do this!” They got into the trucks and drove towards the Fearamid. “Henchmen, rollout!” He said and everyone cheered before they went to far to hear them.

“Whew! And I thought I was gonna have to throw down!” Said Soos.

“Let’s go save my nephews.” Said Stan as he turned to make his way to the top oh the hill where the bubble was.

“Uh, Mr. Pines, I don’t want to be pessimistic, but Gideon never mentioned Dipper. Do you really think he is there too?” Said Wendy nervously.

“Just because Bill told him Mabel was inside doesn’t mean he would tell him if he put Dipper inside too.” He said, but he actually agreed with her, maybe Dipper was not there. Wendy didn’t looked convinced. “Look, maybe I’m being gullible into thinking that Dipper is actually there too because if he isn’t in there then it would mean he is in the Fearamid with Cipher and I don’t want to think of what that damned demon is doing with him.” He said anxiously. Wendy turned her face away, worried.

“Don’t worry, dude, I know Dipper and I’m sure he’s fine wherever he is.” Said Soos hugging him.

“C’mon, let’s go save them.” He said with the key in hand. “We don’t know what kind of nightmare is inside.”

“Whatever it is, we'll do it together. For the twins!” Said Soos putting his hand in the center.

“For the twins!” said Wendy putting her hand on top of Soos’.

He put his on top of theirs. “For them.” He wasn’t sure anymore of Dipper being there, but still had a niece to save. He unlocked the padlock and the chains covering the bubble fell to the ground.


	14. Into The Bubble

Into The Bubble

As soon as Stan, Wendy and Soos entered the bubble, white overcame their vision. _Everything_ was white.

“Mabel! Dipper!” Stan shouted hoping to get some response from his nephews. “Okay, guys, we have to stop that damned demon before he takes over all of the world, but first we have to rescue Mabel and Dipper who are apparently trapped in this strange prison bubble.”

“What _is_ this place anyway?” Wendy wondered.

In that moment the floor started cracking with rainbow colored fractures. The floor gave away and the three began screaming as they where falling.

“Guys, if I die, I wanna die hugging.” Soos shouted and hugged Stan and Wendy.

“Oi, you big oaf, you’re choking me” Stan said grumpily.

“Let my body be your shield!” The three continued to scream until they landed on a bouncy-castle.

“Huh? Is the entire ground a bouncy castle?” Stan asked confused.

“Do you hear 80's music?” Wendy asked.

“And does the air smell like childlike wonder?” Soos asked.

They got out of the bouncy-castle and look around. “Whoa.” The three said. Stan couldn’t help feel dread overtake him.

“Dipper isn’t here.” He said out loud.

“What makes you believe that?” Wondered Soos.

“This place is _so_ Mabel that it’s impossible Dipper is also here. This is only Mabel’s prison, though it doesn’t look like a prison.” And he would know that, he has been in prison in 3 different countries. Suddenly they were almost run over by a car with two brightly colored and radical young men that felt familiar somehow.

“Welcome to Mabeland!” Said the one with blue hair.

“And this is worse than the apocalypse.” Stan grumbled.

“Dude, this place hurts my eyes.” Wendy said covering her eyes.

“Oh that's normal. Mabeland's rainbows have colors only bees and art students can see. Now who wants to go on the grand tour?” Said the other with blond hair.

“Do we have a choice?” Stan asked.

“No!” Both boys said in their annoying voice. Ugh, Stan could already feel a headache beginning to form.

“I’m Craz and he’s Xyler” Said the one with blue hair.

“Mabeland is the ultimate paradise and the only rule: there are no rules.” Said Xyler while driving them to where Mabel was.

“Except for one rule which is very serious.” Said the other in a serious tone. “But no one would ever break it, so it's not worth mentioning.”

“Yeah!” Both boys shouted.

“Listen creepy dream guys, we're not here to party, okay? We just need to find Mabel and get her out of here. Where is she?” He was already annoyed and wanted this to be over.

“Our home girl Mabel lives at our next stop.” Said Craz while crashing through a building, hitting a fire hydrant and skidding through the street.

“No rules!” If it was another situation Stan may have enjoyed a world with no rules, but his family was in danger and that was his main priority. They arrived to a beach. “Now, come have rad snacks served by awesome penguins.” Penguins walked up with trays full of food and drinks.

“Oh, score! I'm so hungry.” Said Wendy while taking a drink.

“Yeah, I haven't eaten anything except for part of my hat for the last three days.” Said Soos while also taking a drink.

“Can you guys just hold on a second? Do you see what's happening here? Don't forget this world was created by that demon.” Stan said slapping the drink that Soos was about to drink. “If I’ve learned anything from my brother is thatanything that comes from that demon is dangerous. He’s probably using Mabel's own fantasies as some sick trap. We need to grab Mabel and get the fuck out of here.” He was sounding like his brother but he didn’t care, he had to get Mabel out of here.

“Oh, Mabel? She's at the top of the tallest tower guarded by those big buff waffle guards. There's no way to get past them!” Said Craz pointing at a big sandcastle with some kind of Waffles with arms guarding the door.

“Someone hand me some syrup.” Said Soos and then jumped one guard from behind and started eating him. Wendy punched the other guard.

“It's now or never, guys!” said Wendy while going inside the castle. The three made their way to the top while throwing some animals our of the way. Once they were at the top they punched the door open to reveal a bedroom. In the bed was Mabel asleep, probably on some kind of magic induced sleep.

“There she is! Soos! Grab her! Wendy, barricade the door!” Both did as he told.

“Up you go, little lady.” Said Soos while picking Mabel up. However Mabel woke up.

“Soos? Wendy? Grunkle Stan?” She sounding confused.

“The waffles are coming back! We gotta hurry!” The guards were about to enter.

“Uh, guys?” Mabel tried to said. They didn’t have time for answering her questions now.

“Don't worry, pumpkin, we'll get you out of this!” Stan said to her to calm her down.

“But Grunkle Stan!” The she clapped her hands twice and lifted everything in front of the door off the ground putting the three in different seats. The guard came in and pointed their spears at them until Mabel clapped again stopping them. What the fuck was happening?

“Mabel! What are you doing? We're trying to save you from this prison!” Stan shouted at her in confusion. Why wasn’t she cooperating?

“This isn't a prison! I made this world!” She clapped and the light come on. “Well, I sort of woke up here. It's complicated.”

“What are you saying?” This couldn’t be happening. She went around a desk with a plaque that read MAYOR MABEL.

“I'm saying this is my home now. And I don't want to be saved!” _Fuck_.

“You did what?” Stan asked in disbelief.

“Look, after Dipper said he wouldn't come back home with me at the end of the summer for his ‘apprenticeship’, I wanted to hide in my sweater forever. But then I woke up in a place that gives me exactly what I wanted: an endless summer where I never have to grow up! Here the sun shines all day, the party never ends, and now that you guys are here, it's finally perfect!” So that was what the fight was all about. Yikes, no wonder she ran away. And he just had reassured that her brother would never leave her behind. He really shouldn’t have left her alone. This was all Ford’s fault, with his stupid apprenticeship. Didn’t even care he was about to separate another set of twins.

“Listen, Mabel, we're not here to party. All of this is crazy!” He tried to convince her. “What about Dipper? Don’t you care that he isn’t here?” Twins shouldn’t be apart. It was too late for him and his brother but Mabel and Dipper were still young.

“That's why I prepared a backup Dipper with a more supportive attitude.” A weird version of Dipper came riding a skateboard. This was _so_ wrong. This was not his nephew.

“Wohoho!” He said high-fiving Mabel. “Yeah! Wiggity-wiggity-what's up, dude-bros? I'm Dippy Fresh! I like skateboarding, supporting my sister, and punctuating every sentence with a high five! Hup!” He offering a high-five to Soos.

“Oh! Don't mind if I-” Soos was about to high five him so Stan cleared his throat. This was _not_ Dipper.

“I'm sorry, I can't leave him hanging! Yus!” He high-fived him. Ugh.

“You're dead to me, Soos.” He didn’t really mean it, but he was annoyed at this creepy version of his nephew, it was just _so_ wrong.

“Trust me, you guys are gonna love it here. This world always knows what you want. Sometimes even before you do!” Mabel said.

“Mabel, listen to yourself. This is crazy! I'm sorry about your fight with your brother, and I'm sorry things aren't great right now but that doesn't mean you can just stay in here forever!” Stan tried to reason with her.

“Hey, take a chill pill! Those grow on trees here!” Said that rip-off.

“ _You stay out of this, you sorry excuse of my nephew_.” Maybe he was a bit harsh, but he was getting increasingly worried for Dipper and this fraud was just a reminder that he wasn’t here and was probably in the hands of that demon. He hoped he wasn’t dead, he would never forgive himself if he was.

“Dude, calm down; Dippy Fresh didn't do anything to you, dawg.” Soos tried to calm him down. Stan growled at Dippy Fresh.

“I know it sounds too good to be true, but just give this place a chance! Mabeland knows just what you want and always provides!” Mabel clapped her hands and their clothes were back to normal. A flying hamburger went to Soos and he bit it.

“Pudding center. Nice!”

“Uh, actually, Mabel, I'm with Stan on this. Gravity Falls is in trouble and I really think-” Wendy was interrupted by a horn and a monster truck stopped outside the window. In the truck were a bunch of teenagers that he had seen hanging around Wendy.

“Wendy!” They called her.

“Wha- guys? You're safe!” She said with relief in her voice. He felt sorry for her. She told him how she saw them being taken away by the eye-bats in front of her. But they were not real.

“We've got a monster truck full of fireworks, fake IDs, and pranking supplies.” One of the boys with long blond hair said. Was him Lee or Nate? He could never tell them apart.

“Wanna drive this truck to the high school and glue this plunger to the principal's head?” The boy with the cap said.

“Yes. Yes I do.” He could practically see her eyes sparkling. “Sorry, guys, I've always wanted to do that. I'll be back in just a few minutes.” He would be proud of her vandalizing the school if they weren’t in this situation. She got in the truck before he could say something and drove away cheering.

“Wendy?!” He tried to called her back.

“Don't worry, Mr. Pines. There's nothing in this world that could break me from our mission.” Then, a muscular man with wrestling mask and a champion belt that said "PAPI" entered.

“Soos, mijo. I have returned.” He said.

“Holy- whoa, whoa. Dad?” Dad? He thought Soos didn’t know his father.

“You don't remember what I look like, so I have the body of a pro wrestler and a face you once saw on a hot sauce bottle. I was never there for you, but in this world, I can be.” Stan winced. This will only end up hurting Soos in the end.

“You're perfect!” Well. Ouch. He thought Soos already though of him as a father.

“It's a trap! Don't go with him, Soos! No matter what he offers you!” He tried to convince him. The man held up a baseball glove.

“What to play catch?” He offered Soos.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Pines. Even if it is all a dream, I've gotta play just one game. Hahaha! Come on, Dad!” Poor Soos, if he ever meets that asshole, he is going to make him wish he never abandoned his son. He turned back to Mabel.

“Okay, this has gone too far! You can't honestly think these fantasies are good for anyone!” It was not good for Wendy and Soos to think their friends and family were really here while they were actually somewhere outside of this damned bubble.

“You can't argue with the results: people are happy here! Does it really matter if it's real or not? You always say to listen to the heart. Mabeland has something for everyone! Even you! In fact:” Mabel said and a door opened to show mountains of gold. He was about to go grab some until he stopped himself.

“Nope. Not looking.” He leaved the room and went out of the castle. He sat down next to a river. Some kind of stuffed animal tree was constantly singing a stupid song that he didn’t care to listen. He angrily threw a stone across the river, it skipped several times while a child’s giggling was heard, which was really creepy. “Ugh, even my stone skips are perfect!” He sighed “Who am I kidding? Maybe Mabel's right. It's a horror show out there. At least the air in here is breathable.” But Dipper wasn’t here as well as his-

“Stanley, you’re talking to a river.” Said Ford siting next to him.

“Ford? What are you doing here?”

“Bill got sick of me and he decided to leave me here for a few days.” Ford shrugged.

“Really? Well, now we just need a plan to get out of here and go for Dipper.” Where was Dipper if Ford was here?

“Don’t worry, I bet you can come up with something.” He threw a stone to the river. “You know, I alway though you were the best at making plans between the two. Like that plan of sailing across the world.” He said smiling while examining a leaf.

“Wait, do you really mean that?” Was he hearing right?

“Wait a minute. In this place we can do whatever we want.” He put the leaf in the river and it floated away like a boat. “Maybe you and me could, I don't know, actually sail around the world.” Said Ford smiling.

“Wait, really?” This is all he ever wanted.

“I bet if we ask Mabel, she could get us a boat right now! In this place it could finally be us against the world. We'll hunt for treasure, get all the girls, and be an unstoppable team of adventurers. Like we always wanted.” This sounded too good to be true. Ford raised his hand. “High Five?”

He was about to high five him but stopped. “Wait, aaahhh... this isn't real!” Fuck, he almost fell for the deceit. Suddenly the fake Ford turned into a bunch of centipedes and the sky darkened. He screamed as it dissolved.

“You shouldn't have done that, Stanleyyyy! We're watching you.” Said the stuffed animal tree. “ _There are eyes everywhere_.” It said sinisterly before it went back to normal singing its stupid song.

“Fuck. This is crazy. Um- I'm losing my mind. We have to get out of here. We have to go back. To the _real_ _world_.” As soon as he said that everyone turned to look at him and gasped. Some waffle guards tackled him. “Hey!”

“Under Article Smiley Face of Exhibit Squeaky Duck, you are hereby accused of breaking our one rule: mentioning reality.” It said. “Prepare to be banished from this land _forever_.” A portal to the real world opened.

“ _Mabel_. You're smarter than this! That demon has you hypnotized or something! Are you really gonna let them banish _me_?!” He pleaded to her.

“No! Of course not; that's my grunkle, guys! There's gotta be another way.” She said.

“Very well. If Stanley wishes to stay, he must plead his case in the ultimate trial. Of fantasy vs. reality.” The guard said. Then Soos took a bite out of it. “Hey! Seriously?” He asked angrily.

“It was him.” Said Soos pointing at a stuffed rhino.

A trial? He didn’t have a good history with trials. Well. _Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just reached 200 kudos! Wow!  
> I want to thank you all. I really wasn’t expecting to get so many kudos in my first fic and it’s just been 2 months since I posted the first chapter.  
> This means a lot to me, thank you.


	15. Fantasy vs Reality

Fantasy vs Reality

The next day, Stan found himself sitting in a courtroom waiting to be judged. Again. Only this time he was being accused by his own niece. “Seriously, Mabel? You're letting them take this to court?” He asked grumpily.

“Hey, I didn't make the rules in Mabeland.” She answered totally calm with her feet on the table. As if she wasn’t threatening her grunkle to banish him into the real world during an apocalypse.

“Yes, you did! There's a tapestry of you making the rules!” He tried to reason with her with no luck.

“All rise for the honorable Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein.” Said a Giraffe with police uniform.

From the a hole on the bottom of the cat scratcher that was supposed to be the grandstand emerged a pink cat with judge clothes an a white wig. He climbed to the top and grabbed a squeaky mallet and banged it making a squeaky noise. “Order! Order! This trial begins right meow!” Then he started playing with a string. Seriously? Stan contained a groan. This was going to be a long day. “We are here to try Stanley Pines in the case of fantasy vs. reality.” He said while the words ‘fantasy’ and ‘reality’ appeared over him. “If Stan wins, Mabel will return with him to the real world! But if he loses, he will be banished forever! The final decision will be made by a jury of your peers.” Mabel clapped and six copies of her appeared in the jury stand. Fuck, this was going to be harder than he thought.

“Look, Mabel, this whole thing is ridiculous. But if winning a trial is what it takes to get you to come home with us, then so be it.” He told her a little irritated with the whole thing.

“I'm sorry, Grunkle Stan, but I can only speak through my legal team now.” She said and then, from the front door, Craz and Xyler entered the courtroom wearing suits with the sleeves cut off and with briefcases.

“We have a doctorate degree in hunkiness!” Craz said.

“Also criminal and international law.” The other said. Ugh, this was getting ridiculous.

“Let's hear openin' statements.” Said the judge with a name so large and ridiculous to remember.

“Your honor, townsfolk, lovely ladies of the jury.” In that moment all the jury Mabel’s started gushing between themself. One even fell out of the jury stand.

“My case is simple: this very unrighteous dude thinks that reality is better than fantasy.” A board appeared and pointed at it with a stick. “But reality is bogus, lame and whack.” As he said that, the words started appearing in the board.

“Objection your honor, that's conjecture.” He had been in enough trials that he could work as an attorney if he so wanted.

“Meowverruled.” Said the stupid judge.

“I'd like to show you this ‘reality’ that Stan loves so much, and show you how it has wronged my client, and Stanley, their entire lives.” Said Xyler grabbing a book that said ‘Mabel Memories’ from a case that Craz was holding. “Exhibit A: Mabel’s scrapbook.” He opened it. “June fourth.” The book started showing a memory.

“You call that Ben Franklin? He looks like a woman!” Memory Stan said before police sirens stated sounding. “Uh-oh.” Then it showed him, Mabel and Dipper in the county jail.

“Mabel’s fantasy was having a great family bonding day, but reality had other plans.” Said Craz.

“Look, that was one bad day!” He said angrily. It was not his fault they were caught, technically.

“One of many. July tenth” Said Xyler opening the book in another page.

“Oh, come on, man, you can't.” He knew what happened that day and he wasn’t proud.

The memory in the book began showing Stan, Mabel, Dipper, Soos and McGucket next to the dinosaurs inside the tree sap.

“This could be a gold mine! Velvety-rope type deal there, ticket booth here, ha! I should have put that pig outside ages ago!” Said Memory Stan looking around marveled with the discovery and possible profit he could earn with this.

“Wait- what did you just say?” Memory Mabel said with hurt in her voice.

“Hm? What's that?” Memory Stan was oblivious to what he just revealed.

“You said the dinosaur flew _into_ the house.” Memory Mabel gasped and the frowned.

“No! Wait, uh, if you think about it-” Memory Stan just realize what he just said.

“You put Waddles outside, then you lied to me about it! And now thanks to you, my pig could be dead! _Waddles could be dead_!” Memory Mabel shouted.

“Look, he's an animal. He belongs outside!” Memory Stan tried to excuse himself.

“No, that's it. Grunkle Stan, I am never ever speaking to you again!” With that las sentence the memory ended. Mabel looked away in hurt from the memory.

“Hey, what's the point of all this? That was in the past! The pig and I get along better now.”

“Is everything better now, bro?” It showed from Mabel’s view that time the bus was taking her and Dipper back to California after Gideon stole the Shack. “Disaster.” Another memory showed Stan looking hurt when he found out that Dipper and Mabel were controlling him during his campaign. “Heartbreak.” Then it showed that time after Ford came out of the portal and punched him. “Broken trust. That’s reality for you.” With that Xyler closed the book.

“Out there, it's nothing but heartbreak. But in here, who wants pug sundaes?!” Said Craz and sundaes started appearing in Jury Mabels’ hands and all licked their sundaes. “Hand me a microphone, Xyler.” Xyler gave it to him and he dropped it.

“Totally righteous, bro!”

“Are we brothers?”

“I don't know!”

“Well, I think we're ready for a verdict.” Said the judge while playing with a string,

“Wait! I haven't even presented my case!” Stan shouted indignantly.

“Do you even have a case?” Said the cat condescendingly.

Stan looked at Mabel who was rocking in her chair and singing to herself, then looked back at the judge. “Yes, I do, your honor. I call as a witness: _Mabel Pines_!” He said. Everyone gasped.

“Uh, objection?” Said Mabel confused.

“I'll allow it. Us cats are famously curious. Meow meow.” Said the judge. Mabel got up and sat in the chair while everyone was muttering.

Stan sighed. “Mabel, listen. I might not have all the answers. And I can't make pugs appear out of thin air.” Jury Mabels started booing and saying ‘Guilty’. “But I know one thing well, and that's you. And I know that although you might act like it, you don't wanna be in this fantasy world.” He knew this was just her trying to run away from the possibility of being separated from Dipper.

“Uh, pffsh, yeah right.” Said Mabel

“You're scared. Of growing up. And who could blame you; I'm was scared, too.”

“Uh.” She covered her ears. “Lalalalalala. I’m not listening! Guards! The fingers!” Said clapping and they sticked foam fingers in her ears.

“Look, real life stinks sometimes, okay, I'm not gonna lie. But there's a better way to get through it than denial, and that's with help from people who care about you. Just look.” He grabbed the scrapbook and opened to show them in the county jail and Stan teaching her and Dipper to play poker and she beating other prisioners and getting candy from them.

“Yay, Grunkle Stan, look. I got a lot of candy thanks to your advice. Want some?” Said the memory while offering her candy.

“Sure sweetie, thanks.” Said Memory Stan messing with her hair and taking one candy. The memory ended and Mabel took the foam fingers away from her ears. Another memory started. In the memory they were already out of the cave.

“I can't believe you did all that for Waddles!” She said in the memory.

“Ah, well. I can't have my favorite niece not talking to me.” Said his memory while leaning on a tree with sap on it. “And if I gotta leap onto a pterodactyl and punch him in the face, then that's what I gotta do.”

“That's kinda sappy.” She said.

“W-what? That's how I feel!” Memory Stan said embarrassed.

“No, I mean...” She pointed at his hand covered in sap.

“Oh, yeah.” He touched her face with his hand covered in sap. “Gotcha! Ha ha ha ha.” Then he realized it doesn’t fall off. “Uh-oh.” He tried to pull his hand from Mabel and both screamed. The the memory cut to the two and Waddles sleeping in the backseat covered in sap.

“We've always been there for each other.” Stan continued passing the pages of the book. Memories showed. That time they were playing with the fireworks and with water balloons. The time during the election when he saved Dipper and Mabel from been blown up. The three singing at the karaoke to kill the zombies. “Mabel, I thought _you_ were living a fantasy, but look at me. I’m pushing seventy and I’m still so immature. I spend all my life being a fraud and for what? I don't know what's gonna happen in the future, but whatever it is, you don't have to fear because we'll do it together. And you still have your brother. We've traveled to Hell and back to get you and we're goin' back together. Leave this fantasy world. Let's beat Bill and save our brothers together.” He offered his hand to Mabel and the crowd started muttering.

“Order! Order!” Said the judge while banging his mallet. “Order in the court! Dang it. Why is this hammer squeaky?!” He shouted angrily.

“ _Wait_. What do you mean save _our_ brothers?” She asked worriedly. _Fuck_ , he forgot to tell her. With all that happened, he forgot.

“Toby Determined saw Bill taking them to the Fearamid.” Said Wendy from behind him.

“ _What_?” She looked shaken. “I-I thought he just didn’t want to come for me and that’s why he wasn’t with you guys.”

“Dipper would never do that. He would be the first one to come to your rescue.” Stan said. He understood her. She was hurt and thought her brother wanted to leave her. He wasn’t surprised she thought that, he should have told her sooner. “The last time I saw him and Ford they were looking for you.”

“Oh, no. This is all my fault.” She said putting her head in her hands.

“No, of course it isn’t.” He tried to reassure her.

“I have to go find him. Who knows what Bill will do to him.” In that moment a ripple came from where she was standing blowing the cat’s wig, one of the benches fell over and the jury disappeared. Mabel rubbed her eyes. “Aw, man, I never noticed how bright this place is, ugh! Have I actually been listening to the same song for two weeks?” _Two weeks?_ The cat meowed in a distressed manner. “Whoa, time to calm you down.” She clapped twice. Nothing happened. “Uh, why isn't this working?” She clapped again with the same results.

“Because your reign over this land is over!” Shouted the cat and then it split open and became a nightmarish pile of yarn. The crowd’s eyes turned red. Craz an Xyler hugged each other and screamed.

“We gotta get out of here!” Shouted Mabel.

“Soos! Wendy! Paradise is canceled!” Stan shouted running to the exit. The four ran away while the world turned gray.

“Everyone get on!” Mabel said while getting on Waddles that was the size of an elephant. She slapped him to wake him up. “Take us to freedom, Giant Waddles! Yah!” He started running. “Alright, guys, are you ready for this?” She grabbed a giant knitting needle like sword. “Sorry, Mabeland. It's time to burst your _BUBBLE_!” As Waddles jumped, she broke the bubble with the needle making it explode into confetti. They landed on the cliff. “Ugh. You all good, everyone good?” Waddles shrieked back to his normal size. Everyone’s clothes came to what they were before, all torn. Soos, Wendy and Stan hugged Mabel.

“We've missed you, Mabel.” Said Soos.

“Hey, Grunkle Stan? I appreciate what you said back there, now we have to save Dipper and Grunkle Ford.” She said. “Man, I went nuts back there. I mean come on. The real world can't be that bad, right?” She turned around to see the town in chaos. “Oh, boy!”

“Well, let’s go. It’s a long journey back to the shack where it’s safe. Once there, we can make a plan to save Dipper and Ford. It won’t be easy to get past all the monsters and demons lurking around the town. Let’s go!” The five started to make their way to the shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be back with Dipper´s POV.


	16. A Favor

A Favor

“Take that!” Dipper exclaimed throwing a shell to Bill in MarioKart.

“Hey, no fair. That’s cheating.” Bill pouted.

“All is fair in love and war.” He smirked. For a moment Dipper thought Bill got a faint blush on his cheeks, but dismissed as the light coming from the tv. “And this is war.”

“Oh, just you wait, Pine Tree.” Bill growled.

Dipper laughed. Since Bill showed him the Game Room, he had spent most of the time he wasn’t practicing magic there. Most of the time he played with Bill, but sometimes the Henchmaniacs came to play too. The demons didn’t know how to play very well so Dipper volunteered to teach them. Teeth and 8-Ball had been very excited to learn since they were the ones who actually brought the games after watching a couple of boys playing. Bill knew how to play arcade games from the times he used to possess Great Uncle Ford’s body, but not games like Wii and Xbox that were more difficult for him.

Dipper couldn’t help but feel proud of knowing something the demon didn’t. Bill’s pride didn’t let him quit, but Dipper had been winning for the last hour and the demon was getting frustrated. He considered letting him win, but the demon’s ego was already the size of the Fearamid.

They started another round and a 2 minutes later Dipper had already won again and Bill ended in fifth place (which was quite a progress for the demon). Bill in a fit of frustration threw the control at the door which opened at that moment, Keyhole barely avoiding being hit by it.

“Oh, hi, Keyhole. Do you want to play a round of MarioKart?” Dipper offered.

“Hi, Dipper. Sorry, I can’t. I actually came looking for the Boss.” He then looked at Bill seriously. “We got the star kid.”

Bill silently stood up and looked at Dipper with a serious face. “I have to go, Pine Tree. Stay here. I’ll be quick.”

“What?” Both demons didn’t explain more and left without another word. Dipper sighed. “Guess I’ll have to stay here alone.” Dipper started another round.

He began thinking about what Keyhole had said. _Who was star kid?_ One person came to mind. _Could it be? Could they have Mabel?_ The tv showed the ‘Game Over’ sign. The time had ended and he had ended in last place having only moved a few feet from the start. He turned off the tv.

_What if they had her? What would they do with her?_ Dipper started to panic. They wouldn’t harm her. Bill and him had a deal. Dipper tried to calm down, but the mystery was eating him. He stood up leaving his control on the couch and going to the door. With a hand on the doorknob he stopped. _What if Bill gets mad if he goes? But if his sister was really there?_ Dipper opened the door and left the Game Room in direction of the Throne Room.

Once outside the Throne Room he peeked inside. He could see most of Bill’s Henchmaniacs in their demon forms. In the throne made out of stone was Bill in his triangular form. His eye was red and was squeezing his hand, Gideon Gleeful in front of him apparently choking. He immediately realized what the demon was doing. He ran into the room.

“Stop!” He shouted.

Everyone turned to see him and Bill’s eyes turned back to normal and let Gideon go, letting him fall to the floor from 10 feet. With relief he saw Gideon catching his breath, still alive, but unconscious.

“What are you doing here, Pine Tree? I told you to stay in the Game Room.” While he didn’t look furious he sounded a little angry.

“Please don’t kill him, Bill.” He pleaded.

“Why does it matter? I know you hate him, Pine Tree.” Bill said frustrated.

“But I don’t want anyone to die.” He looked down. “Even if it’s someone I hate like Gideon.”

“He’s not part of our deal, I can do whatever I want with him.” Bill took Gideon into his hand who was still unconscious. “Unless, of course, you want to make another deal, Pine Tree.” He looked at him and Dipper could swear that if he wasn’t in his triangle form he would be raising and eyebrow expectantly.

“I- What kind of deal?” He asked suspiciously.

“How about this? No one else will die. No human or creature. Not by my hand or my Henchmaniacs’ unless it’s for protection or really necessary.” He proposed. “And all I ask is a small favor for a later date.”

Dipper narrowed his eyes. “What kind of favor?” He asked.

“Oh, nothing big. No one will be harmed in any way. I promise.” He assured. “So are you going to take it?” He extended his hand.

Dipper thought of all the months he had been there. He knew the demon better so he decided to believed him. “Fine.” Said Dipper taking his hand and sealing the deal. As always, blue fire engulfed his hands.

“I love making deals with you, Pine Tree.” Bill said letting go of his hand and dropping Gideon. “But I still have to punish Gideon for betraying me.” He said.

“Don’t do anything too bad to him.” He pleaded.

“Don’t worry, kid. I won’t harm him. Much.” He said.

“Bill.” Dipper reprimanded.

“Fine. How about I just make him do something humiliating for all eternity?” He asked.

“I guess that’s fine.” Dippers said. He still didn’t like Gideon much.

“Good. Then it’s settled.” Bill said. He snapped his fingers and Gideon appeared in a cage next to his throne wearing a silly sailor suit. “Now, how about you make a cute dance, Gideon.” He told Gideon who was still recovering from being choked.

“W-what?” He was confused. “Aren’t you going to kill me?” He looked afraid but confused.

“No, and you have Pine Tree here to thank.” Said Bill gesturing at Dipper.

“Wait. Dipper Pines? What are you doing here?” Gideon seemed even more confused.

“Ehh... it’s a long story.” Said Dipper rubbing his head in discomfort.

“All you have to know is that Pine Tree saved your life and now all you have to do as punishment for betraying me is to do cute dances for all eternity to keep me amused.” Bill explained to the confused kid. “Now go on with the show, kid or I’ll find something worse for you.” He narrowed his eye in warning.

Gideon gulped and nodded. “Yeah. I will.” He then proceeded to dance. A few of the Henchmaniacs laughed.

Bill turned to look at Dipper. “Now we have something to talk about, Pine Tree.” He sounded angry.

“I-” Dipper was nervous. He knew the demon wouldn’t harm him, but he didn’t like it when he got mad. “Yeah, let’s talk.”

Bill took his arm. “Let’s go.” He said and both apparated into Dipper’s room. Bill was once again in his human form. “Now, are you going to tell me why you were in there when I told you to wait for me in the Game Room?” He frowned.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized. “It’s just that I heard Keyhole say ‘Star kid’ and I thought it was my sister.” He looked down ashamed. “I just wanted to see her again.” He really missed her.

Bill sighed. “It’s okay, Pine Tree, I’m not mad. I just thought that at this point you would trust me more. Guess I was wrong.”

“No, Bill I-I do trust you! I know you wouldn’t harm her. It just that... I really miss her and I wonder if she’s okay. We had a fight before all this.” He rambled.

“All your family is fine, Pine Tree.” He said.

“Do you know where they are?” He asked hopeful.

“Not really. I asked Teeth and 8-Ball to look for them, but they didn’t find them.” At Dipper’s look of worry he continued. “But I assured you they are fine, I can feel their life forces somewhere in the city. I just can’t tell exactly where.” He said. “But I can tell they are fine.”

With that Dipper felt a little reassured. “Oh, okay. I just wish I could see them.”

Looking at his sad face, Bill put his arm around Dipper. “Hey, how about I show you a spell to summon magical creatures.” He asked.

“Is there a spell for that?” Dipper asked intrigued.

“Yeah, though it doesn’t work with all creatures and usually summons the closest one.” Bill answered.

“Sure.” Said Dipper.

“We will have to go somewhere full of magical creatures. How about Dimension 64?” He wondered out loud. “Yeah, I think you would like it there. The creatures are mostly harmless and full of magic.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Said Dipper a little more cheerful. He loves meeting new dimensions.

Bill took his hand and apparated them into Dimension 64. “Here we are.” Dipper looked around. The trees had weird shapes and seemed to shine. There were two suns and yellow clouds, the sky was yellow.

“Wow.” It doesn’t matter how many new dimensions Dipper goes to, he always is amazed by all of them.

“Now the spell is _Veni Magicae Viventem._ ” Bill said the spell and a small salamander-looking being came running to them. Bill took him into his hands and showed it to Dipper. “This is a Sanlacerta. It has curative powers.” He then materialized a knife and made a cut on his arm letting out a giggle.

“Bill!” Dipper exclaimed in worry.

“Calm down, Pine Tree.” Bill rolled his eyes. “Look.” He showed him the Sanlacerta climbing up his arm and starting to lick the wound which started to shine and cured itself. “See, good as new.”

“Wow!” Dipper exclaimed. “I want to try the spell now.” He said and Bill made him a gesture to go on. “ _Veni Magicae Viventem._ ” He said. A few seconds later he heard some heavy steps coming from behind him. He quickly turned to see a big fluffy creature. It came up to him and started to nuzzle his leg with its snout. It was around 3 feet tall and was quite large. I kind of look like a combination of a crocodile and a bear. I was moving its tail like a dog and he could hear a soft purring. “Aww, this thing is so cute.” He couldn’t help but say.

“This here is a Ursudili.” For a moment Bill had a fond look on his face, but then he smirked. “It freezes anything it tongue touches.” He said amused. At that Dipper took his distance, not wanting to get frozen.

Dipper spent the next hour summoning creatures while Bill explained them to him as he wrote everything on his journal. Bill had recently told him it had an enchantment so the pages never ran out and he could also easily find the page he was looking for by just thinking about it. Dipper was grateful for it since this way he didn’t had to carry several journals.

Having already forgotten about the events of earlier that day, he enjoyed his time with Bill in this new dimension. It was only when he was in his bed that night that he remembered everything. He hoped he hadn’t made a mistake when he agreed to own the demon a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with Dipper and Bill.


	17. Take My Heart

Take My Heart

“Good, Pine Tree. Now, try to create a figure with your fire.” Said Bill. They had been practicing spells most of the days. They were currently in Dimension 93. They sky was a mixture of lilac and pink. There was a forest nearby but they were in a big clearing so they could practice without causing a fire. They could have stayed at the castle, but both decided they wanted some fresh air. This spell consisted on creating forms with the fire and thought it was easy to cast the fire spell, it was a little complicated to create a form with it. It required a lot of Dipper’s concentration and energy.

Dipper concentrated in a figure like Bill said, trying to visualize it in his head. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. There in his extended hands was a pine tree made out of fire about the size of a book. “I did it!”

“Amazing Pine Tree, you just created a pine tree.” Bill smirked. Dipper couldn’t help but laugh. He knew the demon would be amused by his choice. “Now try to think of something else.”

Dipper closed his eyes and opened again. Bill’s triangle form in fire was in front of him. He turned to look at the demon smirking. “How was it?”

Bill chuckled. “Great.” He smiled. “Well, looks like you have this spell dominated. How about we take a break before returning to the Fearamid?” He asked.

“Yeah, okay.” Both went to sit under the shadow of a big tree.

“You have been progressing really fast in your magic, kid. I’m impressed.” Dipper felt a slight blush crept up his cheeks at the praise. “Creating forms with fire it’s quite difficult. I’ve never seen a human have the control you have so quickly. It usually take them years to master. And you have only been studying magic for a few months.”

Dipper laughed awkwardly. “Well, they were easy forms.” He said.

Bill gasped offended. “Are you saying my amazing form is easy?!” He put his hand over his chest.

Dipper smirked. “Yes, it is. A triangle with arms, legs and a hat. Even a five year old could think of a more complicated form.” He really didn’t mean it, but he liked to tease the demon.

Bill gasped. “You take that back!” Dipper only laughed. “Pine Tree, you are so mean to me.” Bill whined wiping a fake tear form his eye. “You just broke my heart. How will I ever recover?” He put dramatically a hand on his forehead and sighed.

Dipper rolled his eyes amused. “As if you even have a heart to brake.” He snorted.

Bill gasped again now more offended than the other times. “Of _course_ I have one! Or I _did_ before you broke it in millions of pieces!” He actually pouted to Dipper’s amusement.

“You are a demon. Why would you even need a heart? It’s not like you have a circulatory system like a human.” He said.

Bill rolled his eyes. “Well no, but I don’t use my heart to pump human juice to the rest of my body.”

“Human juice?” Dipper asked a little horrified with the term.

“I use it as an energy storage. It’s not like yours, but it’s similar.” Bill said.

Dipper suddenly got more interested in this. “So you really have a heart? How is it?” He asked. He loved learning new things from the demon.

“Mmm... how about I show it to you?” Bill said.

“Wait, what? What do you mean show me?”

“I can take it out.” He then, to Dipper’s horror, put his hand through his chest and took out a triangular thing. “Here it is.” He extended his hand for Dipper to look at it.

After the horror subsided, Dipper dared to take a look. To his relief it wasn’t bleeding or anything. It was triangular and black with a faint gold glow. “Wow!” Dipper got the sudden urge to touch it. He extended his arm to do so and just as he was about to touch itBill moved his hand away a few inches. Dipper realized what he was about to do and blushed. “S-sorry.” He cleared his throat. “I just got curious to how it felt.” He looked away.

From the corner of his eyes, Dipper saw Bill hesitating for a moment before saying. “You can touch it.” Dipper opened his eyes wide in surprise.

“No, it’s fine. I couldn’t. It’s not necessary. I-”

“Pine Tree it’s fine. Here.” He took his hand and put the heart in it.

Dipper gasped. The heart was vibrating, it almost felt like a cat purring. He guessed it was because of all the energy contained inside. Other thing that surprised him was the texture. It didn’t felt like an organ at all, not even like normal skin. It was light like a feather and it felt like a plush toy. He almost wanted to squeeze it and cuddle with it in his bed all night. It was even softer than Mabel’s stuffed animals.

“I-it’s amazing, Bill.” He looked at the demon smiling. Bill blushed to Dipper amazement. The heart in Dipper’s hands started to vibrate even more and Dipper panicked. Thinking he had done something wrong he extended the heart to the demon who took it in surprise. “Oh my God. Did I do something to it? Did I hurt you? Was it out of you for to long? Are you okay? Oh God. I’m _so_ sorry.” He rambled.

“Calm down, Pine Tree. You did nothing wrong.” Bill said before putting his heart inside again. “I can be for a while without it. At least until my energy runs out.” Dipper still couldn’t look up. Bill sighed. “Come on, I will show you something I bet you will like before we go.” He stood up and extended a hand to Dipper to help him up. Dipper took it blushing. Bill lead him through a path.

They arrived to a small clearing full of beautiful flowers that had a golden glow. “Wow!” Dipper exclaimed.

“This are Verum Caritas. They are meant to be gifted to someone.” He took the one in the center, the one that shined the most. “Here.” He gazed him the flower. “It’s yours now.” He smiled.

Dipper blushed and took it in his hands. It felt warm and it started shining even brighter. Bill let out a satisfied smirk. “Thanks, Bill. It’s beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you, Pine Tree~” Bill smirked. Dipper rolled his eyes knowing the demon was joking again, ~~though he still blushed at his words~~.

“How long will it last before it withers?” He asked dreading the answer. It would be a shame it ever does.

“As long as we are both alive.” Dipper turned to look at Bill in surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it actually could stop shining, but it will never wither.” He sounded a little nervous when he said this.

“How is that even possible?” He asked confused.

“Erm...” Bill looked nervous. “Mmm... you could say that if you ever stop liking the gift it will stop shining, but won’t wither.”

“Oh.” He still didn’t understand, but dismissed it. It was a flower from another dimension, it didn’t had to make sense. “Well, that won’t happen because it’s beautiful and I wont ever stop liking it.” He smiled at the demon.

Bill returned the smile, but his looked more sad. “I hope you are right and it never stops.” Dipper wondered what he meant by that. “We should go now, Pine Tree. It’s late.” Both returned to Dipper’s room. Dipper asked Bill for a vase to put the flower. Bill said it didn’t need water, but Dipper insisted so Bill snapped his fingers and a vase appeared. Dipper put the flower in it and placed it in his bedside table.

“Thanks, Bill. For everything.” He told the demon.

“Don’t mention it, kid.”

“Goodnight, Bill.” Dipper got an idea and before he could back down he went to the demon and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Bill blushed and placed a hand over his cheek. “Goodnight, Pine Tree.”

Once Bill left, Dipper concealed a squeal on his pillow. He couldn’t believe he just did _that_. He looked at the flower next to his bed and sighed. His heart was beating so fast Dipper thought it would come out of his chest. It hadn’t beaten this fast since he confessed his feelings to Wendy earlier this summer. He tried to ignore what this meant even if at the back of his mind he already new.


	18. Soulmates

Soulmates

That day, Bill had come earlier with breakfast and seemed pretty excited about something, but didn’t say anything besides his normal greetings. “Are you going to tell me what are you so excited about?” Asked Dipper after finishing eating and getting ready to go out.

“Well~ for today’s trip I have an awesome place that I want too show you, Pine Tree.” Said the demon excitedly. “I bet you’ll love it.”

Dipper was amused by the demon’s enthusiasm. “Okay, let’s go.” He took the demon’s hand ready to apparate. Bill gave him a wide grin and apparated.

“Here we are. Dimension 48.” Dipper opened his eyes to see a forest that looked similar to the one in Gravity Falls. It irradiated magic just like the one at home. “This Dimension is very similar to yours, Pine Tree. However it’s filled with more magic. In fact, many of the creatures pictured in myths come originally from here and some leaked into your dimension.” Explained Bill.

“Wow, really? Like what?” Dipper already was rapidly writing in his journal.

“Phoenix, griffins, etc.” Said Bill.

“I have always wanted to see a real Phoenix.” Said Dipper. “There aren’t any in Gravity Falls.”

“Then follow me, Pine Tree. I know a place that it’s filled with them.” With that, the demon started walking in a direction, Dipper following him. While they were walking Bill explained to Dipper a little about the dimension and it’s creatures. At some point, they saw a hippogriff and Dipper spent 15 minutes sketching him while Bill talked about it so Dipper could write it later. When they finally arrived to a big nest with dozens of phoenixes flying around it, Bill stopped. “Here they are.” Said gesturing to them.

“Wow, they are beautiful.” Dipper couldn’t stop looking at them. From afar he could see one who looked really old burn to ashes only to be reborn seconds later. “Wow, they really can be reborn. I wish I could see them closer.” He said.

“Why don’t you use the spell I thought you last week?”

“Oh, right!” He hesitated. “Will it come? You said it only worked for certain creatures.”

“Well, it doesn’t work on really powerful or dangerous creatures. But a phoenix, even though they are strong, they are not that powerful nor dangerous. I’m sure it will work. Try it out.” Bill explained.

“Okay.” He looked for the spell in his journal. While he still remembered, he wanted to make sure he got it right. “ _Veni Magicae Viventem._ ” One of the birds came flying to him so Dipper outstretched his arm for the phoenix to stand. “Wow, Bill this is amazing!” Dipper laid down the bird in a rock next to him and began sketching, occasionally asking the demon questions and writing the answers down. After a while the bird left and both kept talking. Bill showed Dipper other creatures. Like centaurs who actually invited them to lunch and answered Dipper’s questions. They were really polite, but seemed wary of the demon. After leaving the centaur camp, both kept walking around the forest, walking by a lake. Suddenly, the forest seemed to get really quiet making Bill stop talking.

“What-” started asking Dipper.

“Shhh.” Shushed the demon. “Something is wrong.” There was a loud screech and Dipper saw a big creature with the head of a lion, tail of a dragon and body of a goat running to them.

“What’s that?” Dipper asked worriedly

“A chimera.” Bill answered seriously. “Stand behind me Pine Tree. This creatures are extremely dangerous.” The creature was rapidly approaching them and Dipper was getting nervous. Then he saw Bill running towards it.

“Wait. Bill what are you doing?!” The demon ignored him and went to fight the chimera. During the fight the creature scratched Bill’s arm with it’s sharp tail bringing out dark blood.

“Oh that’s it, you stupid beast.” Bill got angrier. “I’m tired of you.” He then looked back at Dipper. “Pine Tree, close your eyes. I don’t want you to see this.” Dipper did as told. He only could hear the beast letting out a horrible pained screech. “You can open your eyes again.” Dipper did. The chimera was no longer there, but there was a little bit of its blood in several bushes. “Are you okay, Pine Tree?” Asked Bill worriedly.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thanks, Bill.” He smiled at the demon and saw his arm was still bleeding. “Bill! You’re bleeding!” He exclaimed taking his arm to inspect the wound covered in black blood. He tried to look for something to heal the wound, but the demon started laughing.

“Haha, don’t worry Pine Tree. Pain is hilarious.” Suddenly, Dipper got a deja vu feeling.

“Yeah, hilarious.” Said Dipper sarcastically. Suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable being close to the demon who tortured his body all those months ago, Dipper moved away from Bill.

Bill sensing the change in Dipper’s mood stopped laughing. “Hey, what’s the matter, Pine Tree?”

“Oh, nothing, I just remembered that time you possessed my body. Fun times.” Dipper said angrily. Bill grimaced.

“Sorry about that, Pine Tree.” He said uncomfortably. “It’s just that... well, I had missed the feeling. I couldn’t control myself.”

“Why would you even like that feeling?” Dipper asked both mad and intrigued.

“Well, it’s complicated...” Bill said.

“Well tried to explain it to me.” Dipper was getting frustrated.

Bill sighed “Fine. I’ll try.” He sat down next to a tree by the lake and pat the space next to him. “You better sit down, it’s a long story.” Dipper did as told, still keeping distance between the two. For a moment Dipper thought he saw a flash of hurt in Bill’s eyes, but it was too quick to tell so he dismissed it as his eyes playing tricks to him. “As a being of pure energy, I get most of my vital energy from the place I’m in, and with that, my powers and feelings. Each universe affects my energy differently. In some I get less energy than in others” _Great Uncle Ford would kill for this information_. Thought Dipper. “And since I prefer keeping my powers rather than my feelings, I have less emotions in some dimensions. Remember when I told you how I felt a connection with your dimension?” When Dipper nodded he continued. “Your dimension is the only one where I feel fully energized beside my original dimension. And well... you remember what happened to it, don’t you?” He said looking a little uncomfortable.

“Yeah...”

“So in other dimensions I don’t feel many feelings, including pain.” Dipper was starting to understand. “And, well... sometimes they are annoying, but most of the times I miss feeling something.” Bill looked at him in the eyes. “Feeling pain makes me feel complete in a way...”

“I think I understand now. It must be horrible being unable to feel anything.” He said trying to imagine it. Even pain was sometimes necessary since it was like an alert that something wasn’t right.

“Yes, most of the times it is. So that’s why every time I have a corporeal body I like to feel a little pain.” He then took Dipper’s hand in his making him blush and look away. “However, I’m still sorry I did that to your body. I shouldn’t had. It had been a while since I had felt something and went a little overboard.” Dipper turned to look at him and saw actual regret in the demon’s eyes.

“It’s fine, I guess... Just don’t do it again.” He said.

“I promise I won’t.” Bill smiled at him.

Then Dipper got an idea and let go the demon’s hand making said demon frown a little. “But, then... since we are in a different dimension and we travel to other dimensions all the time, don’t you stop having feelings there?”

“Well, this body was made in your dimension so I can feel no matter where I am. It’s made from that dimension energy so I feel everything.” He explained.

“So you’ll have to stay forever in this body so you can feel in other dimensions too?” Dipper wondered how long would that last.

“Or until I find my soulmate.” Said Bill looking into his eyes.

“Your _what_?” Dipper asked in confusion.

“My soulmate.” Bill said like it was obvious.

“Wait. Are you trying to tell me soulmates are _real_? I thought they were just corny stories foolish people made up when they fall in love.” Dipper said remembering all the times his sister has said she had found her soulmate in the new crush of the week.

“Oh, no. They are _very_ real, Pine Tree. They are supposed to make you complete, to be made for you. Someone that understands you.” Bill said watching him closely. “Almost all creatures in all dimensions have soulmates. The problem with your species is that you don’t have some kind of visible soulmate-identifier.”

“Soulmate-identifier?” Dipper asked even more confused.

“Yeah. It’s a way some have to find their soulmates. It’s usually some kind of mark that represent the other, but in some dimensions is different.” Dipper had so many questions that he didn’t even know where to begin.

“So humans don’t have any way of telling who is our soulmate?” Was his first question. “You said something about us not having some kind of visible soulmate-identifier. What do you mean by that?”

“Well, the only way of telling someone soulmate for humans is to see their souls interact.” Bill said. “And since you aren’t able to see souls, you can’t really tell who is your soulmate.”

“What do you mean seeing the souls interact?” Dipper was only getting more confused.

“It’s a little hard to explain.” Seeing Dipper expectant look he continued. “Each human has a unique soul that is different to everyone, kinda like a fingerprint. When two people who are soulmates are close to each other, their souls change to complement each other, like a mix of both souls in each body. But once they are apart the souls return back to normal.” Seeing Dippers face of confusion he sighed. “I guess you would only understand if you could see souls. Maybe sometime I can teach you a spell so you can.”

With that Dipper became excited. He loved learning new spells. “Would you?!” He asked.

“Yeah, but not today. Maybe next week.” Bill said.

“Thank you, Bill!” Dipper tried to hide his excitement without much success.

Bill chuckled with fondness. “I love your enthusiasm, kid.” He smiled.

“So... seeing souls is the only way of telling a human’s soulmate?” He asked curiously.

“Well... there are very few exceptions where there is some kind of mark.” For a brief moment Dipper thought he saw Bill looking somewhere over his eyes, but he dismissed it. “But they are so rare, like one in a billion.”

“Oh...” It was a shame, Dipper thought, he would have liked to be able to know who his soulmate is.

“Don’t worry, Pine Tree. I’m sure you will meet your soulmate some day.” Bill tried to reassure him.

“Wait.” Dipper came up with another question. “Do demons like you have soulmates? Do you even have a soul?”

“Of _course_ we have souls.” Bill said indignantly.

“Sorry, that came out wrong.” He looked away ashamed.

“Don’t worry. Many think that we don’t, you are not the first one to think demons have no soul.” Bill made a pause frowning. “And for your other question.” Bill continued. “Yes, demons have soulmates.”

“And do you have marks?” Dipper asked curiously.

“Yeah, but they’re different in a way.” He looked away.

“What do you mean?” Dipper said confused.

“Well, everyone who has some kind of mark, or other kind of identifier, are born with them.” He started explaining. “But powerful beings such as demons like me or other of similar power are given a mark once we reach certain amount of power by Axolotl. The mark will represent in some way our soulmate.”

“And do you already have one?” Dipper wondered.

“A mark? Pff yeah. I’ve reached the necessary amount of power to get it for _billions_ of years.” Bill said arrogantly.

“And have you met them?” Dipper suddenly got the urge to know the answer.

“Met who?” The question had caught Bill off-guard.

“Your soulmate.” Dipper was anxious to know the answer.

Bill hesitated and for a moment Dipper thought he may had crossed the line. But the demon looked at him in the yes and started opening his mouth to say something when a blinding light appeared in front of them. Dipper closed his eyes and when he opened again he say Keyhole standing in front of them. “Bill. Uh, sorry, Boss, but there is a problem with the bubble. It burst.” _Bubble, what bubble?_ Dipper wondered.

“Fuck.” Bill said under his breath, but since he was still sitting close to him, Dipper heard him. Bill turned to look at him. “Sorry, Pine Tree. I have to go. I will take you to your room.” Before Dipper could say anything, Bill took his hand and apparated them into Dipper’s room. “I’m sorry we had to cut our trip short.”

“It’s fine, Bill.” He was a little disappointed if he was being honest.

“I don’t think I will be able to accompany you for dinner.” He said.

“Okay.” He said a little disappointed. He liked the demon’s company.

Bill took his hand and made eye contact with him. “I will make it up to you.” Bill said.

“It’s fine.” He smiled at him though it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Bye, Pine Tree.” Bill let go of his hand before disappearing.

“Bye, Bill.” Dipper said into the thin air.

While Dipper waited for dinner he tried to keep his mind occupied. He tried to read, to keep writing in his journal, but he always ended up thinking of what the demon told him about soulmates. He wrote down everything he learned, but even after that he couldn’t think of anything else. Bill never answered his last question and Dipper feared he crossed the line. The demon was about to say something when they were interrupted, but what? Was he going to tell him he hadn’t or that he already had? Or was Bill going to tell him to mind his business?

And why did he even wanted to know? It didn’t affected him in any way, _right_? So, why was he so troubled by not getting an answer? And what was this feeling inside him every time he thought of the answer being yes? It kinda felt like jealousy, but it couldn’t be. _Right_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, finally some mention of soulmates. I guess now you can tell why they weren’t mentioned before. Dipper didn’t actually knew about them.  
> Will Dipper find out who his soulmate is? Are there any more soulmate couples in Gravity Falls? What does Dipper thinks about all of this?  
> All of this will be answered in the next few chapters.


	19. Tell Me More

Tell Me More

Dipper hadn’t seen Bill for a couple of days and he began to worry that the demon was avoiding him again. Yesterday, he went to the library for a while before Pyronica and Teeth dragged him to the Game Room. Bill never showed up. He had fun, but it wasn’t the same without Bill. He would never admit it out loud, but he preferred Bill’s company.

Today he was in his room reading a book that he took from the library. He wasn’t in the mood of one of the Henchmaniacs coming to see him. And they usually tended to avoid his room so this was the safest room in the castle. Well as safe as it could be. At least here he had some privacy. Even Bill have been getting better at respecting his privacy.

As he tried to read, he found that he had been reading the same line for the last 15 minutes. His mind kept wandering to the talk he had a couple of days ago with Bill. He had so many questions. Did he already know who is Mabel’s soulmate? Soos’? Wendy’s? Stan or Ford? _Him_? He could have already met his soulmate and he wouldn’t know. Bill had said something about being sure that he will meet his soulmate someday, he sounded so sure about it. Did he already knew them then? Was he just trying to reassure him so he didn’t felt sad? Or had he seen the future? Could he even do that? 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. _So much for some alone time_. Dipper thought.

“Come in.” Dipper shouted expecting to see Pyronica or maybe Teeth on the other side of the door. He was surprised to see it wasn’t actually them. “Bill. W-what are you doing here?” He asked.

“Ouch, you didn’t missed me at all, Pine Tree? I’m hurt.” He put a hand over his chest and made a fake hurt face.

Dipper rolled his eyes, though he blushed a little since he had actually missed the demon’s company. “You just surprised me, it’s all. I thought you were avoiding me or something.” He whispered the last part, but Bill still heard him.

“Of course I wasn’t avoiding you, Pine Tree. I just had... something I had to deal with.” He paused and rubbed his neck.

“About the bubble?” He asked.

“Eh... yeah.” Bill said awkwardly.

“What’s all that about?”

“Well... Erm... you saw those weirdness bubbles I made?” When he nodded Bill continued. “Well, one of them burst and all the weirdness came out and I had to deal with that.”

Dipper shrugged. “Okay. So it’s solved?”

“Kinda.” He looked a little angry at this. “But whatever, I told you I would make it up to you for cutting our trip short the last time.” He said looking at the clock. “It’s still early so I thought maybe I could show you Dimension 34. I haven’t taken you there, have I?”

“No, but I have read a little about it in the library. I would love to see the meteor shower.” From what he had read in the books, it was always night there and the stars and the 3 moons could be seen all day (well, all night). And there were frequently meteor showers that were described as magically beautiful.

“Well you are in luck, Pine Tree, because today there is one.” Bill said smirking.

“Well let’s go before we miss it.” He said enthusiastically.

Bill laughed. “Come on, kid.” He took Bill’s arm and both apparated into the dimension. “Come this way, there’s is a little hill that is excellent for star gazing.” Bill led him through a path. Dipper looked around. Just as the book said, the flowers were emitting a faint light, but they were far more beautiful than in the books. Dipper took one only to be disappointed to see it stopped shining. He decided to pressed it in his journal. “Hurry, Pine Tree or we will miss it.” Bill said. Dipper quickly packed his journal in his backpack again and hurried after Bill.

Once they made it to the top of the hill Bill sat on the grass patting the space next to him. Dipper sat. “So... when it’s going to start?”

“Mmm... in about a minute I think.” Bill laid down putting his arms under his head, Dipper did the same.

“This place is beautiful, Bill.” Dipper commented.

Bill turned to smile at him. “I knew you would like it. Just wait to see the meteor shower.”

Dipper excitedly turned to look at the sky. Suddenly he saw the first one. It was bigger than a shooting star. It looked light blue and its tail was of three different shades of blue and two of violet. “Wow! Bill this is amazing!” He exclaimed amazed by the view.

“And this is only the beginning, kid.” Bill smirked.

More comets started appearing in the sky creating a beautiful arrangement of colors. “Bill, I think this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” He turned to see Bill for moment only to see him looking at him instead of the sky with a fond smile. Dipper turned his head away in embarrassment and got a little blush on his cheeks. “What?” He asked ashamed.

“Oh, nothing. I just find it amusing that you marvel at the most normal things. The citizens of this planet are so used to this that they don’t even notice it anymore. And here you are, with you eyes full of wonder.” Bill chuckled fondly.

“So what?” Dipper blushed. “It’s beautiful and I’ve never seen something like this.”

“Don’t get me wrong, kid.” Bill said. “This is what I like about you.” Dipper looked at him in surprise and blushed even more. “I love how you’re so curious and amazed by everything. As a being that knows almost everything, things like this are no longer amazing, but with you, it’s like looking at them for the first time.” Dipper could feel the heat of his face. “Don’t ever change, Pine Tree.”

Dipper smiled. “I won’t.”

They continued to look at the meteor shower, though Dipper could still feel Bill looking at him instead from time to time. The last meteor had suddenly divided in two before both disappeared from sight to Dipper’s disappointment. The meteor being divided reminded him of something that had been in his head for the last couple of days.

“Uhm... Bill?” He asked not daring to turn his head. Bill hummed in acknowledgement. “Uhm, remember a few days ago, when you told me about soulmates?”

Bill didn’t answered for a moment but then said: “Yes, why?”

“Well I have been wondering if I could ask you some more questions about them.” He nervously said. “For my research.” He quickly added.

“Sure ask away.”

“Do you know who are the soulmates of everyone at Gravity Falls?”

“No, only of the people I have seen interacting with their soulmates.”

“Like who?” Dipper wondered. A little part of him wanted to know if he was one.

“Like Shooting Star and Question Mark.”

“What? Really?” Mabel would freak out if she finds out she has already met her soulmate. “Who are they?”

“Question Mark’s is that girl he dated a while ago, the one who lives in Portland.”

“Melody?” He asked.

“Yes, that one.” Dipper smiled. He liked Melody, she was good for Soos.

“And Mabel’s?” He was a little excited to know who it could be. He hoped it wasn’t Gideon. Or Gabe.

“That blonde rich girl. Southeast or something.” Bill said nonchalant.

“Wait! _Pacifica Northwest_?!” He shouted in disbelief.

“Yes, that’s right! Northwest! I always confuse the name.” Bill exclaimed.

“What do you mean Pacifica is Mabel’s soulmate?! They _hate_ each other!”

“Not because of being soulmates mean they have to fall in love at first sight or even like each other. There had been many cases when soulmates start hating each other until they get to know the other better and realize they have many things in common.” He answered looking into Dipper’s eyes.

“Wow. I don’t know what to think.” He didn’t hate Pacifica anymore. He had seen a little more about the _real_ her when he went to get rid of the ghost in her mansion. She wasn’t bad, she was just spoiled. But she had a good heart deep inside of her. And If he knew someone who could make the coldest heart melt, it was his sister. Maybe they could really work out.

“Do you have any other question?” Bill asked.

“You said you would show me the spell to see souls. Can you teach me now?” Dipper asked.

“Mmm... okay.” He stood up and Dipper followed. “The spell is _Anima Ostende_.”

“ _Anima Ostende_.” As soon as the word left his mouth, Dipper could see a golden light shining from Bill’s body. “Wow! Your soul!” He exclaimed excitedly. “I can see it. It’s golden.”

Bill chuckled. “Good job, kid.”

Dipper looked down at himself and frowned. There was nothing. “I can’t see my soul. Wait do I don’t have a soul?” He started panicking. “Is that even possible? Does that mean I don’t have a soulmate? But you said the other day-”

“Pine Tree.” Bill interrupted him. “Calm down. Of course you have a soul. You wouldn’t be alive if you didn’t.”

“Then why I can’t see it? Did I cast the spell wrong?” He asked confused.

“No, you cast it perfectly as always. But this spell can’t let you see you own soul.” He answered. Dipper looked down disappointed.

“Then I will never see who my soulmate is.” He said sorrowfully.

“You can still see your soulmate’s soul and see if it changes near you.”

“Well, I guess that’s something.” He said. He tried to think of other question. “So... if you met your soulmate will your soul change too?” He wondered how it would look.

“No. The soul changing when interacting with their soulmate is just a human thing. I have other kind of mark as I told you about last time. My soul would stay the same even if my soulmate happened to be a human.”

“Could demons even be soulmates with humans?” Dipper wondered.

Bill looked at him with an indecipherable face. “Yes, but it’s extremely rare.” Dipper was about to ask again if he had already met his soulmate hoping to get an answer this time when Bill suddenly talked. “It’s late. We should return back.”

Dipper looked down ruefully. “Okay, let’s go.” He took Bill’s hand and he apparated them both to Dipper’s room. Bill snapped his fingers and food appeared. “It’s already time for dinner.” He sat down on the table. “I will stay to accompany you on your dinner.” Dipper sat and began eating his food. They made small talk for a while. When he finished eating Bill stood up. “Well, goodnight, Pine Tree.” He was about to cross the door when Dipper reached for his hand.

“Wait, Bill. Can I ask you something?” He couldn’t look at Bill in the eyes, but he needed to know. It was eating him alive.

“Okay, what?” Bill asked confused.

“You never answered me. Have you already met you soulmate?” Bill looked away uncomfortable. “You don’t have to answer my question if you don’t want to.” He berated himself in his head. It was an extremely personal question and it was none of his business. Why did he even cared so much about the answer?

Bill looked at him and sighed. “Yes, kid, I have.” He looked away awkwardly.

“Oh...” Dipper felt something in his chest that he didn’t like.

“But I haven’t told them and they don’t know yet.” He said.

“Huh, why?” He looked at Bill surprised.

“It’s... complicated.” Dipper realized it was all he would get out of him. “I have to go. Bye, Pine Tree. Sweet dreams.”

“Bye, Bill.” Said Dipper before the demon left.

He laid down on his bed thinking about Bill’s words. What did he meant? How could his soulmate _not_ know? Did they do not have their mark yet? Or were they not even a demon? Why hadn’t Bill told them yet? Why did he care about Bill’s soulmate so much? What was this feeling? He felt... sad. And angry. And he didn’t knew why. It was none of his business if Bill got a soulmate or not. So why did he felt so... _jealous_ of them?

_You know why_.

The voice in his head said. He had been trying to ignore that voice at the back of his mind. He didn’t want to admit that it was right. He had been denying his feeling for a while. But if he was honest with himself, he knew that he was in fact jealous of Bill’s soulmate. He was jealousbecause he had fallen _in love_ with Bill.


	20. Pining Demons

Pining Demons

Today, Bill had something to deal with, so Dipper was in the Game Room with Teeth, 8-Ball and Kryptos. The rest of the Henchmaniacs were apparently helping Bill with whatever he was doing. He was sitting with Kryptos while 8-Ball and Teeth were sitting together in the other couch. Now that he thinks about it, those two seem to always sit together.

“No! I died again!” Kryptos whined next to him.

“Don’t worry. You still have 3 lives left.” Just as he said that he say on the TV the bubble containing Luigi float towards Mario. They were playing Super Mario Bros, and they were trying to finish the first castle of the second World. If he had been playing alone, he would probably be a least in World 5, but since the demons were still learning, they kept dying on the game, keeping them from advancing. But he was fine with that, it was actually more fun like this.

He was playing as Mario, though he usually prefers playing as the blue toad, but since he was the expert he had to take the leadership that came with being Mario. 8-Ball was playing as the blue toad and Teeth as the yellow one. Kryptos had actually wanted to choose the blue toad, but the moment Teeth saw the toads, he yelled that 8-Ball and him would be the twin toads. Kryptos didn’t fight it.

He was admittedly a little distracted. He wasn’t able to get much sleep last night, thinking about his talk with Bill. He felt he crossed some boundaries when he asked such a personal question. The demon had been clearly uncomfortable with it. And, to add salt to the wound, he just realized his feelings for the demon.

He was startled by the door slamming and just barely managed to not die in the game. The other three weren’t so lucky. He paused the game and turned around, glaring at Bill. “Did you had to open the door like that?” He said reproachful.

“Aww, Pine Tree, aren’t you happy to see me? I finally managed to come and this is how you receive me?” He said smirking, though Dipper could tell something was off about him. “You are so mean.”

“Pine Tree is right, Boss. You made us get killed.” Teeth whined.

“It isn’t my fault you are so bad at this game.” Said Bill in a mocking tone.

“If you are so good why don’t you try?” Dipper said maybe a little too harsh, but he was still dealing with his newfound feelings and the demon’s presence was not helping. Besides, he actually knew Bill was better than Kryptos, Teeth or 8-Ball, but he didn’t want to tell him that and inflate his ego.

“Sure, give me a control.” He smirked.

“There can only be 4 players.” Dipper said, thinking about giving him his own control. “Here.” He said hanging it over to Bill.

Bill was about to take it, but Kryptos stopped him. “No, here take mine. I like watching you play and I’m really bad at it anyway.” He gave the control to Bill and stood up. “You can also sit here, Bill. I will just sit over there.” He walked to the individual chair next to Teeth. “This place had better view of the TV.”

“Okay, thanks.” Said Bill rolling his eyes and taking the seat next to Dipper.

As Dipper unpaused the game, he saw Teeth high-fiving Kryptos. He wondered what was all that about.

“Hey! You gave me one that was already dead!” Accused Bill.

“Don’t worry, Bill, you still have 2 lives.” He said before smirking. “Just don’t die and you’ll be fine.” He teased. His heart may be beating really fast in his chest because of Bill sitting so close to him, but he wasn’t about to turn down an opportunity to mock the demon.

“Oh, I won’t.” Said Bill determined.

Bill died once, but they managed to finish the level. Instead of continuing with the next level, he took them to the first level to get more lives. He still had several left so he let them have them all. After obtaining enough lives, they continued playing where they left it. Bill died a couple more times until he discovered that if he pressed the button ‘A’ he could turn into a bubble and not die.

“Bill, that’s cheating.” He grumbled.

“If it was cheating then the game wouldn’t have this option.” He retorted back.

“You are not suppose to use it every time you feel in danger.” He said. “8-Ball and Teeth are not using it.”

“And they keep dying.”

“At least they are helping me pass this level.”

“They are just delaying you.”

“You are the one delaying us by turning yourself into a bubble every two steps and then asking me to pop you out of it.”

“Guys! Calm down!” Shouted Teeth. “Yeesh, maybe we should take a break.”

Bill sighed. “I guess we should.” He looked at him. “Sorry, Pine Tree. If it really bothers you, I wont cheat again.” He said. “I just like teasing you.”

Dipper sighed too, feeling the tension between them grow. “It’s fine. I may had over exaggerated it.” He said. “Mabel does it too, so I should already be used to it.” And he may have been a little too irritated for not getting much sleep last night for thinking about his new feelings.

“Come on. It’s already time for you to eat. How about we have a pizza. I really liked those.” Bill grinned.

Dipper rolled his eyes amused. He was sure the demon liked more the triangle shape of it than the flavor, but wasn’t about to turn down a pizza. “Sure.”

“What’s a pizza?” Wondered Teeth.

“Oh, it’s this weird human food that comes in a square box, but it’s circular, but every individual piece is triangular.” Bill laughed at the confused faces of the demons. “Yeah, I know. Weird, right? These humans don’t know what to invent.” He laughed. Dipper rolled his eyes amused. “You have to try it. It’s my favorite human food so far.”

“Yes! I love the weird human food!” Cheered Teeth.

“We should invite Zanthar. He loves trying out new food.” Kryptos said.

“How about we invite everyone if they want to try it out.” 8-Ball suggested it.

“Sure.” Said Bill. “But we would have to move to somewhere else.” Bill snapped his fingers and an eye-bat appeared. “Tell the rest to meet us in the Dinning Room.” Bill said to it before it flew away while Dipper went to turn off the TV and the Wii. Bill then reached for Dipper’s hand and he had to mentally tell himself it was because Bill was about to teleport them and not just because he wanted to hold Dipper’s hand.

Bill snapped his fingers again and now they were in the Dinning Room. Dipper hadn’t been there since the tour in his first month in the Fearamid since he tended to eat wherever he was at the moment. Bill went directly to the seat at the head of the table. Dipper was about to take the seat closest to himself when he was startled by Pyronica appearing next to him, the rest of the Henchmaniacs behind her.

“You called, boss?” She asked. “Oh, hey, Pine Tree.” She said waving at him. He smiled and waved back.

“We are going to eat human food with Pine Tree. We thought you all might want to try it out too.” Bill answered.

“Oh, sure. It could be interesting.” She answered.

“Yes! I love trying out new food.” Answered Zanthar. The rest of the demons agreeing too.

Smiling, Dipper went to take a seat, but noticed that 8-Ball was already sitting where he was going to sit. Shrugging it off, he went to take the seat next to him, but just as he was about to reach for the chair, Teeth quickly sat down on it.

He then looked at him, looking almost surprised, ~~though Dipper could tell it was fake~~. “Oh, sorry, Pine Tree. I didn’t saw you. But there’s still that seat over there.” He said pointing at the seat next to Bill’s right side. Apparently, in just a matter of seconds, the rest of the Henchmaniacs had occupied the rest of the chairs. Confused by Teeth’s strange behavior, he went to sit, not without catching Keyhole showing Teeth, who looked very proud of himself, his thumbs up and Bill rolling his eyes.

Once he was siting, Bill snapped his fingers and several pizzas appeared, each with a different topping. “Enjoy!” He said before taking a slice from the closest one to him (pepperoni). Dipper took a slice too, taking a bite from it while watching the demons’ reactions.

“Uhm... how are we supposed to eat this.” Wondered Paci-Fire.

Dipper snickered. “Just take a slice and eat it. There is not much science behind it.” He joked. “You can eat it however you want, but it’s usually eaten by holding it by the crust and then eat it from the tip.” He explained.

The demons did as told. “This is really good!” Exclaimed Teeth.

“I love the flavor of this yellow thing.” Commented Amorphous Shape.

“That’s cheese.” He said.

“And what is this read thing? It’s really good.” Asked Hectorgon.

“That’s a pepperoni.”

The rest kept asking questions about pizza which Dipper answered with a fond smile. They stayed for a while after they finished eating. The demons commenting on what were their favorite ingredient. Dipper was glad they like it.

After a while, he started feeling tired for not having much sleep last night. Pyronica was the first to notice. “Are you tired, Pine Tree?” She asked when she saw him yawning.

He smiled sheepishly. “A little.”

“You should go to sleep. Humans need sleep, right?” He nodded. “Bill should take you to your room while we clean up here.” She said.

“Okay, then. Bye everyone.” He said standing up. He turned to Bill who was arching and eyebrow, looking at Pyronica.

Everyone said goodbye. Dipper walked besides Bill out of the room and towards his. “So...” He started. “What was that all about?” Bill seemed to tense up for a moment before relaxing again.

“What do you mean?” He said in a calm tone.

“With Teeth and 8-Ball.” He has noticed in the last few months that 8-Ball and Teeth were apparently more than just best friends. They were always together, appearing to be physically unable to be apart from the other for more than a few minutes. Either of them would give the other quick glances when they thought no one was looking. Dipper may not be a love expert like his sister, but it was obvious those two were pining for each other. “They seem really... close.”

Bill laughed. “Yeah, you could say that.” He chuckled.

“So... are they something?” He wondered, wanting to know if his suspicions were true.

“A pair of idiots.” Bill snorted. At Dipper’s expectant stare he continued. “They are soulmates.” Dipper gasped.

“What?! Really?!”

“Yeah, everyone knows, but them.” He sighed. “And it’s so obvious too.” He said exasperated. “At this point, I guess they do know and just don’t want to ruin centuries of friendship in case they are wrong. Which they are not.”He then rolled his eyes. “So now, the rest of us, poor souls, have to watch those two pining after each other.” He then smirked. “So we have been trying to get them together for decades.”

Dipper laughed. “Really?” It was funny to think the demons playing match maker.

“Yes, and it never works.” He almost whined. “My last attempt failed like the rest of them. I send them together to look for Fez in hope they confessed or something.” Dipper ignored the part about his uncle. “And they returned without him and without having confessed to each other. Just brought some human games they didn’t even know how to use.” He complained rolling his eyes.

Dipper snickered. “I’m sure they will come around eventually.” He tried to reassure.

“I hope is soon. If I have to go another century with those pining fools, I’m going to banish them from existence.”

“I think it’s nice they are just friends for now. It must be nice to be friends with your soulmate.” He wondered who his soulmate was, if he would like them, if they would like him. “I wish I had a close relationship with my soulmate too.” He sighed.

He then noticed Bill had gotten quiet and turned to look at him. To Dipper’s horror, Bill looked as uncomfortable as he had looked last night and he realized what he had just said. Bill had said that things between his soulmate were complicated. He must not have a good relationship with them and Dipper just reminded him that.

“Bill, I’m-”

“We are here, Pine Tree.” He said stopping before his door without looking at him. “I have to go. Sweet dreams, Pine Tree.”

Bill left before he could say anything. Cursing under his breath for bringing that up, Dipper went to change for bed. Guess it would be another fitful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, between school and some trouble with my internet I couldn’t post earlier.
> 
> Fun fact about this chapter: it was kinda based of that one time my cousin and I were playin Mario Bros and every time I was about to die I turned into a bubble to annoy him until he stopped popping my bubble and left me there floating around.


	21. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Gideon´s POV.

A New Friend

A little over a week has passed since he arrived to the Fearamid and Gideon already missed being in prison. At least he could rest there even if his cellmate took his pillow for a wife, here he only had his cage for bed. Bill only allowed him two hours of rest per day and only gave him food once and it was even more gross than the food at prison.

Bill’s Henchmaniacs stayed in the throne room most of the week partying making it even harder to rest. Bill never stayed long, but the other demons didn’t let him stop dancing either. They have spent many hours making fun of him, sometimes even throwing him stuff, but never actually harming him. He guessed it was thanks to Dipper Pines.

The day he was brought here he heard most of what Bill and Dipper were saying and the whole deal thing. He was only half conscious after being choked by Bill, but he could still hear it. He still couldn’t believe Dipper Pines made a deal with Bill to save him. Gideon felt warm inside just thinking about it. Nobody had sacrificed themselves like that for him before.

“Did you brought more time punch?” He heard the pink demon he thought was named Pyronica say while he was still dancing in his cage.

“Yeah.” The other demon said. What was his name? Tooth?

The demons entered the throne room, but this time in their human form. Gideon remembered the first time he saw them in those forms. He thought he was saved. He asked them to get him out of his cage and to scape together only for them to laugh at his face and reveal their true forms much to his horror.

“And did you brought the human soda?” Asked Pyronica again.

“Yeah I did. And I also brought some human snacks for Pine Tree.”

“Thanks, Teeth. Bill wants everything to be perfect for Pine Tree so he wants to come to these parties more often.” Pine Tree? Could that be Dipper? What other human could it be but him?

They prepared everything for the party which looked better than the others. A bit later, the party preparations were done and Bill and Dipper arrived.

“Hello guys. Pine Tree and I are here!” Bill said.

“Hi.” Dipper said waving. So he was right. Dipper _was_ Pine Tree.

The demons greeted them too. Pyronica approached them. “Hey, Boss, Pine Tree. How was Dimension 29?” She asked.

“Oh, it was awesome as always. I love going to new dimensions.” Dipper said excited.

Pyronica laughed and patted his head. “I like your attitude, kid. It never gets old.”

Bill threw an arm over Dipper’s shoulders and glared at Pyronica, though Dipper didn’t seem to see that. Pyronica took a step away. “Yeah it was fun. Right kid?” He looked down at Dipper and smiled.

Dipper returned the smile. “Yes, it was.”

Watching all this interaction amazed Gideon. Why did Dipper looked so comfortable around the demon? Bill looked really possessive of him. And the rest of the demons seemed fond of Dipper too. In what weird dimension did he ended up? Was he in a Weirdness Bubble? No, that couldn’t be it. He distinctly remembered being captured and brought to the Fearamid. But then, what has happened in all the time Dipper had been here? How long have he even been here? 3 weeks? What could have happened in 3 weeks?

At that moment, Dipper made eye contact with him and frowned looking away. He looked ashamed. Gideon kept dancing knowing what would happen to him if he stopped now with Bill in the room. He was exhausted, but he kept going.

The rest of the party was pretty normal, for demon standards. They did nothing of what they usually do, like eat weird stuff and fight and set things on fire. They still did some weird things, but they seemed to being holding back for Dipper. Especially some of the demons. He could tell that Bill’s closest Henchmaniacs were comfortable enough with Dipper, but the rest weren’t.After an hour, Gideon could tell that Dipper had been trying to avoid him all night, not looking at his direction once.

It had been two hours since the party started when he couldn’t resist more and fell to his knees in exhaustion. “Gideon, what did I tell you about stopping?” Bill sounded mad and Gideon gulped knowing what was coming. Even though Bill couldn’t kill him, he could torture him. He never went too far, only enough to be a warning. He tried to stand up, but his legs didn’t want to work anymore.

Bill was about to reached him when he heard a a voice scream. “Bill, stop!”

Bill turned to look at Dipper. “I’m not going to kill him, Pine Tree.”

“I know it’s just that... he’s tired.” He looked away.

“And?”

“And if you keep him like this all the time he is going to die of exhaustion.” He said now glaring at the demon. Bill glared at Dipper and then sighed.

“Fine. I will let him rest.” He looked at him. “You can sleep now.” He said harshly.

“Wait, does he sleep there?” Dipper asked.

“Yeah, of course.” Dipper looked even more horrified.

“Bill, he needs a proper bed to rest.” The two seemed to be in a glaring contest until the demon groaned.

“Fine. I will give him a room.” He looked at him. “You can rest for a while I will come for you when your time is over.” He then snapped his fingers and he appeared in a small room. The bed was small, but he quickly went there and laid down sighing in pleasure. It has been so long since he had a soft bed. He felt asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A few hours passed when he was suddenly woken up by Bill. He cowered into his bedsheets. “I had decided to let you rest every time no one is in the throne room. But while anyone is there you are going to amuse them with your dancing.” He said. “Did you understand?”

“Yes, yes of course. Thank you.” He said thankful.

“Don’t thank me. It was Pine Tree who convinced me.” He sounded annoyed. “Food will appear in an hour. Eat and then you can sleep some more. By 7:00 am tomorrow I want you in the Throne Room. Kryptos will come for you.” He left without another word.

Food arrived an hour later like Bill said. It suddenly appeared in the bedside table, it was far better than the food he had been eating since arriving to the Fearamid. Gideon ate and then tried to sleep, but all he could do was think of Dipper. He owned him so much. His life, this room, the food. Dipper had convinced Bill of doing all of this, but why? Dipper hated him, Gideon had always been mean to him, he had even tried to kill him before. Why was he doing all of this for him? He had been so nice to him and he knew he didn’t deserve it.

He remembered what Stan had said about his precious Mabel. He knew she wouldn’t want him to be mean and he knew Dipper wouldn’t want that either. So he made up his mind, from now on he would try to be a better person. If this apocalypse ever ends he would be a _regular ol’ kid_. That’s what the twins would want.

The next morning, he had breakfast and then a demon he guessed was 8-Ball for his eyes came for him to take him to his cage in the throne room. He danced most of the day and by night he returned to his room. The next few days went on a similar manner with the exception of one.

In his twelfth day at the Fearamid (Yes, he was keeping the count), an accident occurred in the Throne Room. The demon he was pretty sure was named Kryptos collided against Mayor Tyler that was at the base of throne made out of humans turned into stone. He then turned back to normal setting off a chain reaction, causing the throne to collapse. As it does, the people returned to normal. For the demon fortune, Bill wasn’t there that day. Everyone went to help Kryptos to return everything back to how it was before. Apparently Mayor Tyler was the load-bearing human. That could be useful.

Now it was the end of his second week here, Bill and his Henchmaniacs were having a meeting in the Throne Room about their plans on world domination when suddenly Dipper entered the room. Everyone stop talking once they saw him.

“Hi.” Dipper said.

“Pine Tree what are you doing here? Weren’t you on the library reading?” Asked Bill confused.

“Well... I’m bored.” He sheepishly said.

“Pine Tree? Bored of reading?” Bill playfully smirked. “Who are you and what had you done to my dear Pine Tree?” He teased making the teen blush.

“I just wanted to do something else for once. I’m tired of reading for today.” Said Dipper with a faint blush. To Gideon’s surprise he thought Dipper looked cute like that. “I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Game Room and play for a while.” He asked timidly.

Bill smiled fondly but then frowned a little. “Sorry Pine Tree, I’m a little busy right now.” He said.

“Oh.” Dipper frowned. “It’s fine, I’m sorry for interrupting.” He looked a little sad. He turned to leave but Bill stopped him.

“Wait. Pine Tree, how about you take Gideon to the Game Room with you?” Bill said much to everyone’s surprise.

“Wait, really?” Dipper asked surprised.

“Yeah. While I can’t be with you, you can take him for whatever you want.” Bill said.

“Wow, Bill, thanks.” Said Dipper excited.

“How about you go to the Game Room and prepare everything. I will take Gideon to you in a moment.” He said.

“Sure, thanks Bill. See you later.” Dipper gave Bill one last smile waved goodbye at the rest of the demons and left.

Bill turned to him with a serious face making Gideon gulp in fear. “Now listen here you little shit. Don’t dare tell Pine Tree anything about what’s going on outside or what you have heard while you had been here. Not a word about Shooting Star’s bubble or that you ran into his uncle. If you speak I will make your punishment far worse than how it has been.” He threatened in a low voice.

Gideon gulped. “I-I promise I won’t say anything.” He stammered.

“Good.” He said. “Also, if you dare hurt him in any way you will wish you were dead. Understood?” He asked. Gideon quickly nodded. “You have been warned.” He then snapped his fingers and he apparated into a room with hundreds of games both old and new. He let out a breath.

“Oh, there you are Gideon.” He heard Dipper say behind him.

“H-hi, Dipper.” He stammered.

Dipper got uncomfortable. “Look I’m sorry for letting Bill made you dance and all that.” He apologized.

“What?” He looked up confused.

“Yeah, I guess I should had tried to convince you to let you go, but I know he wouldn’t have accepted that.” He rambled.

“I should be the one apologizing.” He said. Dipper looked at him confused. “After all I had done to you and you still saved me from him. I own you my life.” He took Dipper’s hand in his making Dipper squirm awkwardly. “Thank you.”

Dipper took his hand back and rubbed his hair laughing awkwardly. “I guess, it’s nothing. I would have done that for anyone.” He said.

“I know and I know I don’t deserve it, but you did it anyway and I’m alive thanks to you.” He said. “I will do anything you want from now on.”

“Erm... thanks I guess.” He said sounding slightly uncomfortable. “How did you even ended up here?” He asked.

Gideon squirmed. He couldn’t tell him about the bubble. He decided to tell him part of the truth “I realized that if I wanted to be my Marshmallow’s hero I had to stand up to Bill and try to save the town for her.” He said hoping he wasn’t reveling much.

For a moment, Dipper looked sad, probably remembering his sister, but then frowned. “And how did you realized that Gideon? I’m sorry, but so far you haven’t really cared for her feelings.” He scolded.

If he had told him this a month ago he would had been furious, but now he could tell he was right. He never stopped to think that Mabel didn’t want to date him. “Yeah, I know, but I’m trying to change.” He said.

“And what made you change?” Dipper asked suspiciously.

Gideon panicked, he couldn’t tell him it was Stan who made him change his mind. “I... It was... It was Ghost-Eyes.” He lied. “He has a philosophy degree. He told me it wasn’t right what I had done.” That part was kinda true. He had tried to made him see keeping her in the bubble was wrong, but he ignored him.

“Oh. Well, I’m glad you decided to change.” He smiled. “Want to play?” He gestured at the games.

“Sure.” He said glad that he had believed him.

They played the rest of the day. At some point, lunch appeared and later some snacks, which tasted far better than anything he had tried before. They had fun and Gideon for the second time in his life was having fun with someone else. He had made a friend.

Bill came at some point in the night and sent him to his room with dinner while he stayed with Dipper. Gideon spent the rest of the day thinking of him. He hadn’t felt like this since he met Mabel. To his surprise, he realized he got a crush on Dipper too. As soon as he discovered his newfound feelings he wanted to confessed his love to Dipper. Ask him on a date (or the closest thing to a date they could have in here). But he remembered how things went last time he confessed his undying love for a Pines twin. After spending 2 weeks here regretting all his life choices, he realized that he had been too pushy insisting to have a date with Mabel. He had left her with little room to deny his invitation. And maybe he was a little precipitated when he said he loved her after a few days of knowing each other. Maybe if he had waited a little more she would have had more time to develop the same feelings. That’s why now he decided to approach this crush differently. He had decided to be a better person for both of them after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for taking so long to update. Things have been pretty hectic between school and other things.


	22. Back To The Shack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I’ve been very busy with school.  
> This chapter is in Mabel’s POV.

Back To The Shack

When Grunkle Stan convinced her of going out of her bubble (literally), she didn’t know how much in a bad condition the town was. Everything was destroyed, people turned into stone, face frozen in horror, filled the streets. The sky was a bloody red color and, to her horror, the rain was red too. It apparently wasn’t actual blood falling from the sky, but it sure look like it. Stan, Wendy and Soos have been living in this hell for days, and they crossed the entire town just to look for her.

She was glad when they finally reached the path leading to the Shack. Grunkle Stan said it was the only secure place left thanks to the unicorn hair she got. At least those damned creatures were of some use.

Finally she saw it from afar. “Yes! It's in shambles! Just like we left it.” She exclaimed.

“Oh, man, this is the first time I've ever felt happy going to work.” Said Wendy next to her.

Excited, she ran to the porch. “Hello, house. Hello, porch. Hello, wads of gum I left stuck to the couch.” She said looking at the couch.

Stan went to the door and knocked three times. “Hey, McGucket, it’s me, open up!” Stan shouted.

The door opened. Inside was not only McGucket, but also a bunch of Gravity Falls’ citizens and magical creatures.

“Welcome back.” Said McGucket smiling.

“Wow, when you said that some people were taking shelter in the Shack I didn’t expected there to be so many, Mr. Pines.” Said Wendy looking around.

“Yeah, there's like monsters and gnomes.” She said looking around the room when she noticed _her_. “Is Pacifica wearing a potato sack?” She gaped at the state the rich girl’s clothes were.

“Hey! Even in a sack I still look better than you.” Pacifica huffed. Mabel was annoyed to admit she may be right. _Ugh, how did she always looks good in everything?_

She may had gotten a little too immerse watching Pacifica because she was startled by one of those cow-men shouting something about a bat and everyone gasping in fear.

“Evasive maneuvers!” She heard a gnome shout.

Grunkle Stan slammed the door closed and grabbed her. “Shhh, keep it down.” He said making her bend down onto the floor. The rest of the refugees scattered.

“Hit the lights!” Another gnome shouted.

She could see from the corner of her eye an eye-bat turning a raccoon into stone and flying off with it. This was actually the first time she had seen an eye-bat this close. During their 2 day trip to the Shack, they had encountered few obstacles. Barely seeing eye-bats on the distance and no demons which was fortunate. If she had seen a demon up close she may had wanted to go punch them in the face and demanded they gave her brother and uncle back.

Once the danger was over, Stan lighted up a match and threw it into a can, illuminating the Shack and revealing people sitting around the room. “Welcome to what's left of normal around here. Home base.” He said.

Mabel looked around at the injured people and creatures. “Wait, you are that guy that beat Dipper up!” Exclaimed Soos pointing at a pixelated man.

“Do not be afraid. Weirdmageddon has taught me, there are some battles I cannot win. I am now Humble McSkirmish.” A digital ‘-50 despair’ appeared next to him. Wasn’t this guy from the Arcade game Dipper liked so much? The one that talked funny? She thought Dipper had gotten rid of him.

“So... Grunkle Stan what’s the plan? We still need to save Dipper and Grunkle Ford.” She said.

Grunkle Stan sighed. “I don’t know, sweetie.” He went and opened a can of Brown Meat. “This is all Ford’s fault. My brother's had some stupid plans, but going up against an all-powerful space demon was his worst one yet. I would have had half a mind of letting him stay in that demon’s hands if he hadn’t taken Dipper with him.” He growled and sat down, accidentally hitting the TV remote and turning it on.

“This is Shandra Jimenez reporting live from the inside of Bill's castle.” Said Shandra on the TV with part of her hair burned off.“Here for the first time are images of what's happened to the captured townsfolk. Viewers are advised to look away if they don't want to see their friends turned into a twisted throne of human agony.” People turned into stone and stacked into a big throne was shown on the screen.

“Mom and Dad?” Said Pacifica sounding worried. She looked at her in sympathy. It must be rough seeing your parents like that. She tried to see if she could find Dipper too, but she couldn’t see him or Grunkle Ford anywhere.

“My family!” Shouted Wendy beside her.

“Deputy Durland!” Sheriff Blubs cried out.

“Is there no one who will save the people of this town? I'm Shandra Jimenez and I'm being turned into stone by a flying eyeball.” She said as she began turning into stone. The TV turned into static. Everyone gasped.

“Oh, no. My parents are bad but even _they_ don't deserve to be turned to stone.” Poor Pacifica.

Sheriff Blubs dropped down to his knees. “Curse you, Bill! Why must you take everything we love?” He ripped his shirt open and cried. Everyone looked at him in sympathy. The whole town knew about their relationship.

She decided she didn’t want to let this people suffer. She climbed on top of a bear with multiple heads, The Multi-Bear Dipper talked about some time ago. “Guys, don't you see? Our family and friends need us, but we can only save them if we fight back.” She said. “Bill _wants_ us to run and hide. He wants us to think he's invincible. But nothing can be invincible.” She hoped she was right. “I know Grunkle Ford must know of a weakness. Dipper told me he had studied Bill for years. If anyone knows, it’s him.”

The refugees perked up and started muttering. “Weakness?” Asked Wendy sounding hopeful.

“Now, if we band together, if we combine all of our strength” She looked at Grenda, Rumble and one of the cow beasts. “Our smarts.” She turned to McGucket and Candy. “Our...” She looked at Toby wondering what to say. “Whatever Toby has...”

“Various rashes!” She decided to ignore that comment.

“Then we just might be able to rescue Dipper and Ford, learn Bill's weakness, and save Gravity Falls!” She finished and everyone cheering.

“I hate to be the pessimist, but we're only safe inside! It's not like we can take the Mystery Shack to Bill.” Said Grunkle Stan.

“Wha-Whoa! Holy hootenany! Flapjack and fiddlebanjos!” Exclaimed McGucket. “Sorry, Sorry. Got a little excited.” He started thumping his foot and then slapped his knee. “What I meant to say is I think I figured out a way to fight Bill and rescue Dipper and Ford. But we're all gonna have to work together. Now.” He snapped his fingers and a gnome put some glasses on him. “You just...” Wendy, Soos and her got close to McGucket to hear his plan. The plan consisted on creating a robot that would allow us to get to Bill without leaving the safety of the Shack. After he told us his plan, McGucket went to work on some blueprints, while they ate since they had barely eaten anything in the last couple of days since leaving the Bubble.

As she ate, Grenda and Candy went to sit with her. They told her that they had been on the town when Weirdmageddon started so they had seen everything. They had gone into hiding, but managed to see Bill turning Ford into a golden statue. They didn’t saw her brother, but Wendy had already told her that Toby had seen Bill taking him too. They told her how they had came across McGucket and several other people so they went with him and ended up in the Shack. How they had been trying to ration out food ever since and how the toilet paper had just ran out.

While Grenda was complaining about Wax Larry King’s disembodied head kept chewing on her hair, she noticed Pacifica sitting alone, looking sad. Against her better judgement, she went to sit with her.

“Hey.” She said sitting down. Pacifica looked up surprised.

“Hi.” She said almost shyly looking at her in confusion. “What do you want? Your friends are over there.” Mabel noticed that it lack her usual bite, she just sounded... defeated.

“Are you cold?” She asked looking at her ‘clothes’.

Pacifica frowned. “Are you going to make fun of my clothes too?” She growled.

Mabel shook her head. “No, no. I was just wondering if you would like to try out some of my clothes.” She said. “They may not be designer clothes, but they must be better than a potato sack.” She smiled at her encouragingly.

“Thank you, but I don’t have any money here.” She answered making Mabel’s smile slip.

“I not asking you to pay for them. You can just borrow them if you want. No money needed.” She corrected her.

Pacifica arched an eyebrow at her. “Why would you let me _borror_ them without asking for something back?” She asked sounding suspicious and pronouncing ‘borrow’ wrong.

“Because I’m trying to be nice with you, like that time with the taco.” She reminded her. “I want to share my clothes with you.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized how they may had sounded. She blushed. Luckily for her, Pacifica was looking down at her hands and not at her blushing.

“Sha-ring...” She had a soft smile on her face and a slight pink tint rose up on her cheeks, making her look more pretty. “Okay, fine.” She said looking up. “I will borror your clothes, but none of those silly sweaters.”

Mabel huffed and rolled her eyes. “Okay, then follow me. And it’s pronounced borrow not borror.” She said walking to the stairs, Pacifica following her.

Once in her room, she took some clothes for Pacifica. Luckily, she was about the same size as her so it was easy to find something. While Pacifica changed out of her potato sack, Mabel thought of her. She had always thought Pacifica was beautiful, even when she hated her. She hadn’t thought much of it. Not until that day playing against her in Mini Golf. She had liked having something in common with the rich girl and liked the side she saw on the way to her mansion. She looked so awkward sitting between Dipper and her. She looked more vulnerable and less bratty, almost nice. 

Her view on Pacifica changed entirely after Dipper and her came back from the party in the Northwest mansion. Dipper told her all about how Pacifica was controlled by her parents and she wasn’t actually awful, a little spoiled, but nice in the inside. She wasn’t actually surprised to hear that since she could already tell that there was more to Pacifica Northwest than what she originally thought. And she wanted to know more.

She had actually decided to try to befriend the blonde, but then it happened. She had a dream with Pacifica on it. They were in the Mini Golf, all her family and friends looked like big Lilliputtians. She was wearing a wedding dress. At first she thought she would be marrying one of her millions crushes, but she was proved wrong when she saw who was walking down the aisle. It was Pacifica. She woke up after that and haven’t been able to forget it. Every time she remembered, she felt her heartbeat go faster, her face going red. She had had many crushes in her life, so she knew what that meant. She had thought girls looked pretty before, but she hadn’t actually being interested in one before. So, in a bisexual crisis, she never approached Pacifica to offer her friendship. Until now.

Once Pacifica was done changing, Mabel tried to ignore the fact that the other girl was wearing her clothes ~~and that she looked better in them than her~~. They went back to the living room. After a couple more minutes, McGucket came holding a blueprint and laying out in the table.

“Alright. I've made some thingamadiculous robomajigs in my day, but this is the first one that won’t be used for evil.” He said. She went to take a closer look.

“Whoa! These blueprints are incredible, McGucket. This is your most amazing invention yet.” She complimented him.

“Question, does it have any gun-swords? I watch a lot of anime and, uh, trust me, you're gonna want some gun-swords.” Asked Soos.

“What's an ‘anime’?” Wondered McGucket sounding confused.

“We have much to discuss.” Said Soos.

“And where would we even find a bunch of idiots who would be crazy enough to build it?” Asked Grunkle Stan.

“Grunkle Stan, you're looking at those idiots.” She answered and everyone cheered.

“Idiots!” Soos shouted sounding way too proud of the word.

As McGucket started shouting instructions in order to build what he had denominated as the ‘Shacktron’, Mabel excitedly started helping around, anxious to save her brother.

_Don’t worry Dipper! I’m coming for you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached 400 Kudos! I never thought I would get this far. Thank you to each one of you!


	23. My Pine Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Gideon’s POV.

My Pine Tree

He had been in this hell for three weeks and Gideon would have already jumped from the Fearamid if it wasn’t for Dipper. After weeks of talking he realized that he had more in common with him. Of course he still had more in common with his precious Mabel, but she didn’t share his love for literature like her brother. After he had realized he had a crush on both twins two weeks into his stay in the Fearamid he had been trying to hide his feelings from Dipper.

From time to time he let out a pick up line that only made Dipper laugh and punch him in the arm saying something along the lines of: ‘Dude, what are you saying?’. Sometimes he caught himself staring at Dipper instead of the TV or book in front of him. Sometimes Dipper caught him staring and made a joke about him being a creep, which he could admit was a little accurate. There was one time when it was Bill who caught him staring at Dipper and Gideon was relieved that looks couldn’t kill because the demon had glared at him like he wanted to kill him in the most gruesome way imaginable. He wasn’t even sure why the demon had reacted that way, but it sure did scared the shit out of him, so he have been careful not to show his feelings for Dipper in front of the demon.

But even after all his staring, Dipper was still clueless of his crush to Gideon’s relief and utter frustration. He just wanted to confessed to him and have a proper date. So when Dipper invited him to the Game Room again he decided that it was time to do so. They had been friends for weeks now and Dipper seemed happy to spend time with him so that had to meant something. He had even looked amazed that time when he told him about how he and his friends fought Bill before he was brought here, though he may have exaggerated some of it.

When they were eating lunch he gathered all his courage and began speaking. “Um Dipper...” He paused unsure, the last time he confessed his feelings, things didn’t go exactly well.

“Yes?” Dipper asked between bites.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you...” He gulped nervously. Dipper gave him an expectant look waiting for him to continue. “There had been few people with whom I had really felt close with. One of those was you sister Mabel.” At this Dipper looked uncomfortable.

“Are you going to try to convince me to let you date my sister because it won’t work. If she wants to date you it’s her choice.” He said frowning.

“No that’s not what I meant.” This wasn’t going as planned, again. “What I meant to say is that I feel like we have a connection too.”

“Right...” Dipper said awkwardly.

“And well...” He paused. “This last few weeks would have been a complete nightmare if it wasn’t for you. I own you so much, Dipper.” He said touching his heart. “And I realized that you are more than a friend to me, Dipper.” He confessed.

“Erm... What do you mean?” Dipper looked confused.

“I mean that I-” He was interrupted by the door slamming open.

“Hi, Pine Tree!” Shouted Bill from the door.

Dipper quickly stood up and went to the door with a smile on his face. “Bill, you are here early! I didn’t expected you to arrive until dinner.” He said.

Bill smiled fondly at him. “Well, I hurried things up so I could come spent time with my favorite meat sack.” He then looked at Gideon over Dipper head and glared at him making him gulp in fear. He looked at Dipper again and smiled. “So what were you guys up to?” He asked.

“Oh, we just finished lunch.” Said Dipper.

“Well then I guess it’s time for Gideon to go.” _What?_

Dipper frowned. “Oh, but we were about to play Guitar Hero now.” He pouted. Gideon thought he looked adorable with that face.

“Well, I can play with you now. Gideon has to go to the Throne Room to keep up with his punishment.” He said and Gideon could hear the smirk on his voice.

Dipper frowned for a moment, but then sighed and turned to him. “Well, I guess we will see each other another day, Gideon. Good luck.” He said.

“Bye, Dipper.” He smiled at the boy before he saw the demon’s glare and quickly made his way to the door closing it behind him. As soon as he put a foot in the Throne Room, he appeared in his cage with his sailor suit and he started dancing. There were some demons dancing and drinking. Though there wasn’t any of the demons from Bill’s inner circle.

He danced for hours and he was ready to faint in exhaustion until Bill came for him to take him to his room much to Gideon’s dread. The demon hadn’t personally taken him to his room since the first day when he threatened to torture him if he said something about the bubble.

Once they were in his room he waited for the demon to leave, but he just stood next to the door for a minute without saying anything. Every second that passed, Gideon got more and more nervous. The demon was blocking his only way to scape.

Finally the demon opened his mouth. “So... Gideon. I’ve seen you have been staring at Pine Tree a lot.” Gideon gulped. He sounded like he was containing his fury. “I wonder why is that.”

“I-it’s just t-that I-I...” He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t think it was a good idea to confess to the demon his crush on Dipper. Specially since he had seen that the demon was really possessive of him.

Before he could make an excuse Bill talked. “I think I know the reason.” He started to walk towards him. “I think you are a stupid little human who thinks he can get someone like Dipper to like him.” With every word he sounded even more angry. Gideon cowered into the wall.

“I-I d-don’t-” He tried to say.

Bill put a hand around his neck choking him. “Don’t you dare to lie to me, you little shit. Do you or do you not have romantic feelings for Pine Tree?” He asked.

“Yes!” He shouted in fear. “Yes, I do.”

Bill choked him even harder and Gideon started to panic. He couldn’t breathe and he was sure his face was turning purple. “Stay away from him. Pine Tree is _MINE_.” His eyes had turned red in fury and Gideon was starting to see black dots. With that, Bill let him go to his relief. He felt to the floor almost passing out from the lack of air. “If you dare to confess or even look at him as if you want to kiss him I will make you wish you are dead. Do you understand me?” He threatened.

Gideon with all his strength nodded and said: “Yes.” His voice was raspy.

“Good.” Bill said and then went to the door. He was about to leave when he turned to him once again. “Oh, and if you tell Pine Tree any of this you are going to regret it.” He said before leaving.

Once the door was closed Gideon sighed in relief. He was still alive. He wondered what had made the demon so mad. He knew he was really possessive, but to react like this? Could it be...? No, that was impossible. Demons don’t have feelings... _right?_

* * *

The last two weeks had been a nightmare. Bill had kept him dancing almost all day, only letting him rest for a few hours a day. It was like being back at his first week here. He haven’t seen Dipper since that day. Well, that wasn’t completely true. He had seen the other boy several times the past week, but either Bill took Dipper away before he could say something or he just kept dancing ignoring Dipper’s greeting in fear that the demon would harm him if he answered Dipper. There was one time when he was returning to his room to rest and met Dipper in the hall. Before Dipper could say anything he ran to his room and closed the door.

By the end of the second week of freezing every time he saw Dipper, Bill came again to his room. Before he said anything Gideon got down on his knees. “I haven’t said or done anything. Please don’t kill me.” He pleaded.

“I didn’t came here for that.” Bill frowned. “Pine Tree realized that something is wrong and I can’t tell him it’s because you got a silly crush on him and I prohibited you from seeing him.” He said. “So I came here to tell you you can see him again and hang out with him from time to time.” He said before glaring. Gideon cowered. “But if you say anything from what I told you or about your feelings for him I _will_ actually kill you.” He said.

“I won’t say anything, I promise.” He said.

“Good.” He reached for the doorknob . “You will see him after lunch at the library. I’ve a meeting and won’t be able to accompany him.” Gideon nodded in understanding and Bill left.

After lunch, he made his way to the library. When Dipper saw him, he smiled. “Gideon! I haven’t seen you in a while. I was starting to think you were avoiding me.” He said and then frowned. “I didn’t say anything wrong, did I?” He asked concerned.

“Oh no, no, you didn’t.” He quickly reassured him. “I-it’s just that I-I...” He didn’t know what to tell him that wouldn’t reveal his talk with Bill. “I... I got... sick! Yeah, I got sick!” He lied.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. “But I still saw you dancing and all that.” Shit.

“Well... ummm... It’s just that I didn’t want to tell Bill because... umm... I bet he wouldn’t understand what being sick means and would think that I just made an excuse to rest.” Well at least he was good at coming up with excuses quickly. He got his fame as a psychic thanks to his lying abilities after all.

“Mmm, yeah, Bill would think that.” He said frowning.

“Yeah, and I didn’t want to infect you.” He lied.

“It’s okay, but you could have at least told me.”

“I guess I didn’t think of that. I just wanted to keep you away from my germs.” He lied again.

“Well, whatever. I want to show you this book on psychics that I think you would like.” He said reaching for one of the millions of books around him. Gideon took a seat across from him and took the book careful to not show his uneasiness. He had to be careful to not show his feelings for him in his face or Bill would kill him.

He saw Dipper bite his pen in the adorable way he always does when he concentrates.

_This was going to be hard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Dipper’s POV.


	24. You Are The One

You Are The One

Things with Bill have been tense for over a month. The demon has been more occupied with whatever he was doing leaving him more time with Gideon or Pyronica to hang out with. When they were with someone else like Gideon or the Henchmaniacs he acts like he always does with him, but when he actually came to spend time alone with him, Dipper feels some tension between the two and he knows the reason.

He shouldn’t had asked, but his curiosity won and now Bill was uncomfortable with him. If Bill had wanted to tell him about his soulmate he would have. And now, not only did he made things awkward between the two, but now he can’t stop thinking about them. He gets jealous every time he remembers it, which only results in making things even more awkward.

And now he finally admitted to himself that he has fallen for the demon. A demon who already has a soulmate to make matters worse. If he was awkward around the demon before, now that he acknowledged his feelings he was worse. This seems to make Bill a little frustrated resulting in him getting more irritated than normal. Dipper has tried to talk with him about it, to apologize for prying, but he’s always interrupted one way or another.

Today he was having breakfast alone again while he wallowed in self pity until there was a knock from the door. “Come in!” He said and the door opened to reveal Bill standing outside.

“Hey, Pine Tree.” Bill smiled at him.

“Bill.” He said with surprise in his voice. If he was honest with himself, he didn’t actually expected to see the demon today. “What are you doing here?”

“What? I can’t visit my favorite human?” He teased making him blush.

“No, it’s just that... I thought you were busy.” He looked down at his almost empty plate. “You have been really busy lately.” There was a hint of reproach in his tone.

“Yeah, sorry about that, kid. There has been some complications lately and I had to deal with them.” He sounded a little annoyed. “So... do you have anything planned for today?” He asked in a more cheerful tone.

“No, not really.” He said. “I think maybe I could go to the library or something.”

“I can go with you if you want, kid.” Bill never asked permission to accompany him. This only made Dipper realize he really should apologize.

“Look, Bill, can we talk for a moment.” He looked at the demon sitting in front of him with determination in his eyes.

“Sure, Pine Tree.” He sounded confused. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I want to apologize.”

“About what?”

“About the other day. When I asked about your soulmate. I shouldn’t had pried. I realize now that it was an extremely personal question and I’m sorry to make you uncomfortable with it.”

“Wait, hold up, Pine Tree. It’s alright. You don’t have to apologize. You did nothing wrong.” Bill said trying to reassure him.

“But I have noticed that things are a little tense between us.” He said.

“Don’t worry about that. The topic of my soulmate is a little... sensitive for me. But I’m not angry at you or anything, Pine Tree, I should had expected you to be curious about it.” Dipper didn’t look convinced. “Hey, how about this. We can go to a new dimension to prove you that everything is fine.” Said Bill offering him his hand.

They actually haven’t gone to another dimension since that day so Dipper was actually excited to return to the expeditions. “Yeah, sure.” He smiled taking Bill’s hand who teleport Ethel to a different dimension.

“Ok, here we are, Dimension 73.” Bill said.

Dipper looked at his surroundings. They were in the outskirts what looked to be a medieval city. He could even see a castle from afar. “This looks like Earth in the Middle Ages.” He commented.

“That because it is. In a way.” Smirked Bill.

“What do you mean?” Dipper asked confused.

“Well, you know that you dimension has many parallel dimensions with some slight difference.” He started explaining. “This one is another one of those and the difference is that this one is centuries younger than Dimension 42’\\. Meaning that they are still in the XVIII century while yours is in the XXI century.”

“Then, does that means we’re in a European city?” He asked receiving a nod from Bill who looked pensive.

“We shouldn’t stand out so much.” He said and then smirked and snapped his fingers. Both their clothes changed with the snap leaving them dressed like nobles.

“Bill what is this?” Dipper looked down at his clothes blushing. “I looked ridiculous.”

“You look amazing, Pine Tree.” Dipper’s blush increased. “And it’s to not stand out so much. In this century they are not very keen of magic and having clothes from centuries in the future won’t make them happy.” If Dipper remembered correctly, this was the century were people burned people they believed to be witches so Bill had a point.

“Fine.” He grumbled. “So what are we gonna do?” They usually went to magical places, why would they come here if magic wasn’t even aloud?

“I thought we could take a brake from magic.” Bill said though he looked a little unsure to Dipper’s surprise. “Around this time of the year they have this cute festival that I think you will enjoy. I assure you it’s fun.” Dipper smiled.

“Okay, then let’s go.” He took Bill’s hand and started walking to the city. Once inside, Dipper looked amazed at everything. It was different to see it in person rather than in paintings, books and movie representations. It was full of colors. Little flags with stars filled every corner of the city. Flowers of every color everywhere filling the air with a delightful aroma. “Wow, it’s even more beautiful than in books and movies.” He turned to smile at Bill who was looking at him with a smile making him blush. Bill must think he was a stupid little child who got amazed at every single thing.

“Come this way, kid.” He said walking to the middle of the city where there were more people. “This is where the fun is.” Once there, they could hear music playing and Dipper noticed several musicians playing different instruments. People were dancing in circles. It certainly look fun. “Let’s dance, Pine Tree.” Bill said leading him to the dance floor. In that moment Dipper realized he never let go of Bill’s hand.

“No, Bill. I can’t dance.” He blushed.

“Don’t worry, kid, I’ll lead.” He smiled at him with that smile that didn’t let Dipper say no.

“Fine.” He looked down ashamed. Stupid crush. Bill smile got bigger and then dragged him to the dance floor. Both started to dance to the rhythm of the music along the other dancers. Dipper feared to step on Bill shoes and was careful to watch his steps, but Bill managed to guide him so that he didn’t step on him and so that he was actually dancing right. Realizing that he was actually dancing he smiled and turned to look at Bill who still had a smile on his face. “Hey, Bill, I’m doing it!” If Mabel could look at him now, she wouldn’t believe her eyes. She had tried so many time to teach him to dance, but he always had two left feet.

“Yeah, you are, kid, and you are quite good.” Both smiled at each other and continued dancing. After a while of dancing the music got more upbeat and, to Dipper’s horror, the people started changing pairs. Before he could say anything, he was in the arms of another man and Bill was with some girl who looked like she was having the time of her life. Bill looked annoyed.

“Bill!” He tried to get away of the man and for a moment he was free to walk back to Bill only for a girl to grab him and start dancing with him. “Wha- hey!” He tried to get away, but the girl was stronger than she looked. And to Dipper’s amazement, she actually looked like Wendy. “Wendy?!” He asked.

“Do I know you?” She asked a little wary.

“Erm... no?” It couldn’t be her, right?

“Only people close to me call me Wendy. Other people call me Princess Wendinella.” She smirked at the horror in his face.

“Princess?!” He almost shouted.

“Shh!” She shushed. “I’m incognito. My father wouldn’t let me come to the festival, so I sneaked out. Luckily, the peasants don’t know me. Except, apparently you.” She looked intrigued. Dipper noticed that other people were already changing pairs, but Wendinella didn’t let go of him. “You are an interesting man. I like you.” Dipper blushed. Months ago he would have been delighted to hear Wendy (or any Wendy look-a-like) say that she liked him. But now...

He looked around for Bill, but he didn’t find him anywhere. “Are you looking for someone?” She asked.

“Erm... yes. I- I came here with someone.” He said still looking for Bill who was nowhere in sight.

“Your girlfriend?” She asked.

“No, he-” He was interrupted.

“Oh, then your boyfriend?”

“No!” He shouted, blushing. “Bill and I... we aren’t like that.” He looked down blushing.

“But you like him.” It wasn’t a question.

“I-” He tried to deny it, but he couldn’t.

“He must be so lucky to gain your attention.” She smiled and let go of him. “Go on. Find him. They say that true love only come once.” She winked at him and turned to another man.

Before someone forced him into a dance again, he went to look for Bill. He wasn’t in the dance floor. He went to some stands until he caught sight of Bill’s blond hair and went to his side only to find him with a girl who was telling him something. He didn’t look happy.

“Bill?” He could feel the familiar feeling of jealousy in his chest.

Bill turned to look at him and frowned. “Oh, there you are, Pine Tree.” He sounded angry. “I thought you would be at the dance floor with your new _girlfriend_.” He spat out the last word.

“What? Bill what are you talking about?” He asked.

“I thought you were already over Red, but apparently not. You run into the arms of the first person that looks like her.”

“Wha- you mean Wendinella?” He asked confused. “I didn’t ‘ _run into her arms_ ’” He made quoting gesture with his hands. “We were in a dance. A dance that you make me get into only for you to ditch me for some girl.” He was now angry.

“This bitch doesn’t mean anything.” He gestured at the girl who started to cry and ran away. In that moment he realized they were making a scene. Bill must have noticed this too because he sighed and seemed to calm down a little. “We will talk about this in the Fearamid.” He said trying to reach out for his hand.

“No!” He shouted and tried to take a step away, but Bill was faster and they appeared in his room. “You think you can control me! Control who I can a can’t hang out with and I’m sick of it!”

“So, what? Are you now going to stay there and marry that bitch only because she looks like you childish crush?” He growled.

“No!” He said frustrated. “I don’t like her. I don’t even like Wendy anymore. I was just surprised how much she looked like her.” He explained. “I like someone else now.” He whispered the last part, but Bill still heard it.

“What?! Who?!” He shouted even more angry. “Is it Gleeful?!” His eyes were turning red.

“No! Gideon is just my friend.” What the fuck was up with Bill?

“Then who?!” He let out some magic from the rage setting a lamp on fire. “Who is it? Is it that rich girl? Pyronica? _Who?!_ ”

“It’s _you_!” He shouted. “It’s you...” He repeated more quietly. Bill was frozen in place. Dipper started tearing up, fearing the rejection he knew was coming. “I’m sorry.” He sobbed. “I know you will never feel the same. I’m just a stupid, weak human. You could never like me.” Tears were falling down his face. “I’m so-” He was interrupted by a pair of lips over his. He gasped in surprise. Bill was _kissing_ him. His eyes closed, enjoying the feeling. This was his first real kiss and it was better than anything he imagined. He felt as if electricity was running through his veins. Bill had both of his hands in his face keeping him in place. Dipper put his arms around Bill’s neck to bring them closer.

After what felt like hours, but must have been only seconds, they separated from each other so Dipper could catch his breath. Bill was smiling and for a moment Dipper smiled too, but then remembered something making him frown again.

“Wait... Bill.” He took a step apart taking his arms off Bill. “You have a soulmate...” He looked down at his feet. He could feel the tears coming again. “You should be with them.”

Bill smiled and put a hand on his cheek making him look up. “Pine Tree, you idiot.” He said with a nervous, but fond smile and taking a step closer. “ _You_ are my soulmate.”

“ _What?!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they were soulmates.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> P.S. This was kinda based on tangled and one of the routes form Dipper and Mabel and the curse of the time pirates treasure.
> 
> Next chapter will have for the first time Bill’s POV.


	25. My Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Bill’s memories since he met Dipper till chapter 10 (The Birthmark).

My Story

“Stupid Question Mark. Stupid Shooting Star. Stupid Pine Tree. Ugh, Pine Tree.” Bill was pacing angrily in his castle in the Nightmare Realm after failing on his mission to get Stanley’s memories for Gideon. He may had let them win, but that didn’t make him less angry. They ruined his deal with Gideon. How did they even managed to enter Stanley’s mind? That spell was an extremely complicated one, only someone who had studied magic for years could have done it. It took several months for Old Sixer to master it. But apparently Pine Tree did it in his first try.

Pine Tree.

He wondered what he was doing now.

Making up his mind, he decided to see what the kid was doing. Images flashed before him until they stopped at one. It showed a big robot that looked like Gideon and to his surprise, he saw Pine Tree jumping at it and crashing into one of the eyes and entering the head. He was so immersed in the fight that he didn’t realized he wasn’t alone anymore until a familiar voice startled him.

“Ah, I see you finally met him.” Said a voice behind him.

“Axolotl? What are you doing here?” He wasn’t expecting him and it had been a while since he last saw him. “And what do you mean by finally met him? Who? Gideon?” He looked back at the boy being taken by the police. “He is an idiot, but he can become useful I guess. Why do you ask?”

“I didn’t mean Gideon Gleeful. I meant Mason Pines.” Axolotl said.

“Mason? Wait, Pine Tree?” He knew Dipper wasn’t his real name, but he actually didn’t know what was his real name was. “Yeah, what about him?”

“Oh, nothing. What do you think of him?” He took a look at the sphere that showed Pine Tree showing Stanley the Journal #3. “He seems like an interesting human.”

“ _Ugh_. Don’t make me start with him.” He grumbled. “He is so infuriating. He ruined my plans. So annoying.” He complained.

Axolotl smirked. “He sure must be an interesting human to leave you like this.” He teased.

“He was about to defeat me! _Me_! In the Mindscape! No human should be able to do that!” He whined.

“I see...” Axolotl said, the smirk never leaving his face. “Well he is quite _special_ , this Pine Tree of yours.”

“What do you mean?” Bill became suspicious about the way he said ‘special’ and his sudden interest in the boy. Was Pine Tree going to ruin more of his plans?

“Oh, nothing, you’ll just have to wait and see.” His smirk look almost evil to Bill now. “Well, it’s was nice talking to you, but I have to go. Bye, Bill.”

“Wai-” Before he could finish, Axolotl was already gone.

What did he meant? Was Pine Tree destined to ruin his plans? Was he going to do something else? What made him so special?

* * *

He had been watching Pine Tree for weeks, Axolotl’s words never leaving his mind. He could see that the boy wasn’t that bad for a human. He was far more intelligent than most at least, but he still couldn’t see what was so special of him. But that didn’t matter, he still had to carry out his plans of conquering Pine Tree’s dimension. He saw his opportunity when he saw how desperate he was to get the laptop’s password. He actually knew the password to be GULLIBLE since he saw Sixer entering the password millions of times. He offered his help, but was rejected. As he watched him get more and more desperate he offered his help again.

They shook hands and Bill possessed the boy’s body. The moment he entered it, he realized something was different. He had possessed millions of beings, both of this and other dimensions, heck, he even possessed Sixer’s body dozens of times. But he has never felt like this, it was almost like being on his own body. Weird. He didn’t stop to think about this until several hours later when he was back in the Nightmare Realm, ~~after being defeated once again~~. Could this be what Axolotl meant by Pine Tree being special? That he made the perfect puppet? Or that he kept ruining his plans?

* * *

He was once again watching over Pine Tree which had become a habit at this point. He was at that rich girl party trying to get rid of a ghost. He saw them hugging and a growl escaped from his lips. “Get you fucking hand off _my_ Pine Tree, bitch.” Wait. _His_ Pine Tree?

“I see you’re spying again on young Mason.” Bill was startled from his thoughts by Axolotl’s voice behind him. He turned to see him smirking at him.

“How long you been here?” He asked.

“A while. I was waiting for you to notice me.” He let out an amused smirk. “But it seems you are too focused on Mason.”

“I- I don’t know. He is so intriguing. I can’t explain it. I have never been so intrigued by anyone before. Not even with Sixer, and he was my favorite toy for years.” He tried to explain. Not even he was sure of why he was to interested in Pine Tree.

“That’s because little Mason is different.” Was the answer he got.

“In what way?” He asked grumpily.

“That’s for you to find out.” Bill growled in frustration by this answer. Before he could ask more questions Axolotl was gone once again leaving him with more questions than answers.

* * *

It had been several weeks since his last talk with Axolotl. He saw Sixer briefly in the Nightmare Realm before he was sucked into his original dimension by the portal being activated by his brother much to his frustration and Bill’s amusement. He had been trying to stop watching Pine Tree and proceed to spy on Sixer finding out that the portal left a rift which could be his opportunity. However, his plans of ignoring Pine Tree were ruined when the boy started spending more time with Sixer. He tried to focus less on the boy and more on his great uncle, but he often found himself focusing more on Pine Tree than in Sixer.

His opportunity came when he saw Shooting Star taking Pine Tree’s backpack with The Rift instead of her own. He made a deal with the guy from the future, Blandin or something, and possessed him. He used his body to trick Shooting Star into giving him The Rift. The moment he had it, he smashed it.

Finally, he was home.

* * *

“This is what happens to heroes in my world.” He said before burning the damned journals as he watched the horror in Pine Tree’s face.

“No! The Journals!” He shouted in despair. It was necessary, this journals contained the way to defeat him.

“Not much of a threat now, _are you_?” He taunted Pine Tree before turning to his friends. “Now can anyone remind me why we came here?” He asked them.

“To get Weird!” Shouted 8-Ball.

“That’s right! VIP party in the Fearamid. Oh, and 8-Ball, Teeth, you've earned a treat, have Sixer’s brother for a snack.” For a moment he considered offering them Pine Tree, but he had better plans for him. “But Pine Tree is mine.” He snapped his fingers and the kid fell unconscious. He levitated him to the car and flew into the Fearamid. He took Sixer to the the penthouse and he left a still unconscious Pine Tree in a room made specifically for him. He will have so much fun with him. Maybe he will finally find out what makes him so interesting.

* * *

He was still thinking of the question Pine Tree asked him minutes ago. The same question he have been making himself for weeks. What did he even wanted from the boy? He was distracted from his thoughts by Pyronica.

“Hey, boss, Pine Tree just woke up didn’t he?”

“Yes, why?”

“Well... aren’t humans supposed to eat? He hasn’t eaten in at least a day.” Oh, shit. She was right.

“You are right, Py.” He conjured some human food into a tray a made his way to Pine Tree’s room. When he opened the door he saw, to his horror, that Pine Tree has climbed a bunch of furniture stacked and was reaching for the window before falling. He quickly stopped his fall with his magic. He could feel himself seething. The stupid human could have gotten seriously injured. He saw the boy turning to look at him with fear. “What do you think you’re doing Pine Tree?” He tried to keep down his voice, but he was absolutely furious. What if he hadn’t been there? Then Pine Tree would be injured. Humans were really weak he could have died.

He tried to control his temper, but Pine Tree was really testing it. He gave the boy his food, but it was clear Pine Tree didn’t trust him enough to eat it. Deciding that he at least tried to make him eat, he left. Only when he was alone in his penthouse did he realized he had been worried over Pine Tree. But why? It’s not like he cared for him. He only wanted to know what made him so special. Yeah, that’s it. He would never care for a puny human, he just wanted to satisfy his curiosity.

He then decided to take a human form so Pine Tree would trust him more easily. Seeing the flustered look on Pine Tree’s face was definitely worth it. He was cute when he blushed.

Wait, no. He was just a stupid human. He didn’t care for him. He _didn’t!_

* * *

Only that he _did_ actually cared for the stupid human. It had been almost three months since Weirdmageddon started and he had actually started to teach the kid magic. He has discovered that he actually had a natural ability for magic. It came to Pine Tree as easy as breathing, which was extremely rare for humans. He was even more skilled than many magic beings he had met. Which should be impossible, but, if he has learned something from Pine Tree, is that he was anything but ordinary. When he found out he thought that was it, the reason Pine Tree was so special was his uncanny ability for magic, but he still felt there was something more about him.

After making that deal with him, they have been hanging out more and more and he found out he was even more interesting than he thought before. He found out that he actually _liked_ to hang out with the boy.

To his confusion, he had started to feel something inside him whenever he was with Pine Tree. He couldn’t tell what it was, he felt warm, calm, content. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but decided to not think to much of it.

That was at least until he decided to take Pine Tree to Dimension 22. This was actually one of his favorites dimensions. It was calm and safe. He may be a chaos god, but he sometimes felt like having some peace and quiet and this was the perfect place to rest from all the chaos that was the Nightmare Realm and his Henchmaniacs.

Pine Tree and him spent most of the day playing in the lake. When they were about to leave and Pine Tree was drying himself he saw it. There on Pine Tree’s forehead was his soulmark. The Ursa Major.

“What’s that?” But it had to be a mistake, right? Maybe he got some scratches or something, right? ~~He ignored the voice in his head that told him it wasn’t a mistake.~~

“What do you mean?” Pine Tree looked behind himself, but turned back when he didn’t see anything unusual. Confusion clear in his face.

“That on your forehead.” He asked.

“What?” For a moment Pine Tree looked even more confused. “Oh, you mean this?” He pointed at the Ursa Major on his forehead. “It’s just my birthmark. Why?” A birthmark?

“Since when do you have it?” Bill asked a little desperately. This couldn’t mean that, right? This couldn’t be happening to him. But he had seen the mark billions of times before and he _knew_ this was the one that mattered.

“Uh... Since the day I was born...” He tried to not let out a whimper. “It’s called Big Dipper. At least here in America, I think in Europe it’s called differently.” Fuck, fuck, fuck!

“Why have I never seen it before?” He must be lying about being born with it.

“Because I always hide it.” Pine Tree now looked concerned. _Fuck_. “Didn’t you saw it when you possessed me?”

“I was preoccupied with other things.” He had been too focused on getting the journal to inspect his borrowed body. “But why do you hide it?” Now he was curious.

“Well, I stared to hide it because everyone made fun of me for it.” He looked a little ashamed.

“What!?” He shouted. “Why?” Why would someone make fun of such a beautiful mark like theirs. “Why would someone make fun of such a beautiful and unique mark like this one?” Pine Tree blushed and looked away, he couldn’t help but get closer to the boy to see the mark better. He was too focused on the mark to notice the boy getting nervous. “Um... Bill what-” He reached for the mark, wanting desperately to touch it, but Pine Tree took a step away. He looked away from him embarrassed. “It’s just a stupid mark.” He said not looking up.

Realizing he got the boy uncomfortable, he took a step back and cleared his throat. “We should go.” He had so much to think about.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” He took Pine Tree’s hand only now realizing the tingly feeling when he touched him. _Has it always been there?_ Once they were in Pine Tree’s room in the Fearamid, Bill snapped his fingers and a tray with dinner appeared. “I have to go. Rest well.” With that he disappeared into his penthouse.

He started pacing through the room. He could still remember when Axolotl showed him his soulmark. He was young, recently homeless. He had been taken under Axolotl care and was being tutored by him. He reached the power necessary for the ritual that would showed it to him. At first he didn’t know what it meant, but after centuries of searching he found Dimension 46’\\. Not only he felt a connection with this dimension he haven’t felt since destroying his original one, but he also found his mark here. At first, they were just a bunch of stars without meaning but then the humans of the planet Earth put them together to make constellations forming one they named The Ursa Major. It was his mark. What did it meant, was this dimension his soulmate? Was that even possible? He didn’t think so, so he kept looking. But now he found it. His soulmate was Pine Tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have more flashbacks.


	26. It’s Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Bill’s memories.

It’s Him

Bill have been pacing through the penthouse for days. He hasn’t left the room since he left Pine Tree in his room. He had been having a hard time dealing with the knowledge that the kid was his soulmate. Him, one of the most powerful beings in the whole multiverse having a human for a soulmate. It had to be a mistake... but he couldn’t ignore the mark in the boy’s forehead. The mark that he has been searching for millennia. The mark he had thought was named Plough, part of the Ursa Major, after asking an old guy from Ireland he had made a deal centuries ago. The mark he had just recently discovered to be called Big _Dipper_ in this country, being probably the reason behind Pine Tree’s nickname.

But the more he thought about it, the more it felt right. He had always felt a pull for Pine Tree. Something that he had never felt before in all his existence. When he possessed him, he felt at home. He now realized all the things that hinted at their connection that he missed before.

When he turned he saw Axolotl standing before him. “It’s him, isn’t it?” He didn’t need to specify, he knew who he was talking about.

“Yes, he is.” He said calmly.

“ _Why?!_ Why would you do this to me?!” He reproached him.

“Contrary to popular belief, I actually have no say in who end up being soulmates.” He said. “A soulmate bond it’s a magic that not even I can control. I can only help in the search of one’s other half.”

“How long have you known?” He asked.

“Since he was born.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” He felt a little betrayed.

“That was something you had to find out for yourself.” He explained.

He felt all the energy leave his body and sat down on a couch taking his head in his hands. For the first time in probably all his existence, he felt like crying. “But he’s a human.” He almost whimpered.

“You know a soulmate bond knows not of one species.” He said.

“But that means he is going to die in a few years and I will be left without a soulmate again.” He confessed his fear.

“I told you he was special, didn’t I?” He asked. Bill nodded looking up. “Well, I just didn’t meant that he was your soulmate, but that he wasn’t a normal human.” Bill frowned in confusion at this. “He has power. And with time, it will make him immortal.” Bill’s eyes opened in disbelief. “In fact. All the people on your wheel have some power in them. They have a longer life expectancy than normal humans. Thought only Mason will manage immortality.”

“Does this mean I can be with him without him dying in a few years?” He asked, voice full of hope.

“Yes.” Axolotl smiled at him in reassurance. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

“I- thank you.” Bill said relieved, feeling as if a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders.

“You don’t have to thank me for anything.” He said. “Now, are you going to tell me why are you avoiding him?” Bill blushed.

“I-I couldn’t see him yet. I needed process things. I still have to.”

Axolotl looked at him in sympathy. “I understand. You wouldn’t be the first one to get overwhelmed after finding their soulmate. But don’t ignore him for too long.” He warned. “I shall go. Goodbye, Bill. I hope we can meet again soon.”

“Bye.”

“And remember, if you ever need help, call me.” He said ominously much to Bill’s confusion. What did he meant by that?

* * *

Even after his talk with Axolotl, Bill still didn’t feel ready to go see Pine Tree. It had been almost a week since he last saw him and if he was honest with himself, he missed the kid. However, he knew that if he went to see him now he would do something stupid like confess everything and it was not the right time. Pine Tree didn’t trust him completely yet.

He heard a knock coming from the door. He growled. He had told his Henchmaniacs that they were not to disturb him if it was not an emergency. He went to the door to open it revealing Pyronica on the other side. “This better be good.” He growled.

“Boss, it’s Pine Tree.” All the irritation left him making way for the worry.

“What happened with him? Is he alright?” He asked worriedly.

“Well, yeah, but he has been looking for you.” She explained.

“He has?” He felt flattered.

“Yeah.” She said. “Are you going to tell me why you have been locked up here?”

“I-I realized something about Pine Tree and I had to process it.” He stuttered.

“You mean you found out that he’s your soulmate.” It wasn’t a question.

“You knew?!”

She rolled her eyes “Everyone knows.” She said. “Whenever you are not in the same room, his soul looks different.” She explained. “We have known since that day we had that party with Pine Tree for the first time.”

“I have always seen it the same.” He said confused.

“That’s because as his soulmate, you’ll only see his soul as how it is when he is near his soulmate.”

“Why nobody told me this before?” Now she looked guilty.

“We wanted to, but Axolotl told us to let you found out on your own.” That damn salamander.

“I see.” He said. “I can’t see Pine Tree yet. You keep him company and teach him magic.” He said. She nodded. “But if something happens to him I will kill you in the most painful way.” He threatened.

She widened her eyes and gulped in fear. “Don’t worry, boss, I will keep him safe.”

“Good. You are dismissed.”

She was about to leave before turning back to him. “You know we don’t love you any less for having a human as a soulmate, right?”

He sighed. “Yeah. I know.”

She smiled at him before leaving. He wasn’t going to admit it, but hearing her say that actually made him feel better. He thought of Pine Tree, the kid was looking for him. He felt his insides warm up and he felt giddy. The kid missed him. He wanted to see him, but if he went now he would do something stupid like kiss him. He didn’t think Pine Tree would take that well. He had to wait until he was able to control his newfound emotions.

* * *

After a few days from his talk with Pyronica he felt it. Stanley, Question Mark and Red were inside the bubble. That meant Gideon failed him. He sent his Henchmaniacs to look for him so he could punish him. He hoped they didn’t ruin everything. He didn’t worried too much. That bubble was the most diabolical trap he have ever created. It would take a will of titanium not to give into its temptation. There is no way those three would be able to brake from it’s temptation.

* * *

It have been two weeks since he last saw Pine Tree and he really missed him. He thinks he may be ready to see him without kissing him on sight (he had been waiting to meet and kiss his soulmate for billions of years, after all), but he still wanted to wait a couple more days to be safe. His plans were ruined when Pyronica came knocking to his door, worry on her face.

“It’s Pine Tree.”

“What happened to him?” He asked worried.

“He didn’t showed up for his training session and when I went to look for him, he said he wasn’t feeling well.”

Before she could say anything else, he disappeared into the boy’s room. Pine Tree was sleeping, dark circles under his eyes, but still so beautiful. _Has he always looked so beautiful?_

The human started moving, waking up from his sleep.

To his relief, the boy was fine, just tired. He couldn’t help hugging the human. When Pine Tree reproached him for disappearing for two weeks he felt guilty and decided to show him the Game Room, knowing that he could trust Pine Tree more now.

* * *

He was playing with Pine Tree when the news came, they had Gideon. The little shit had tried to fight back with his little friends. It was an easy win to be honest. They just froze all his friends and the kid had been way too easy to capture without his friends’ protection. He was mad. It wasn’t the first time he ruined his plans. First he broke their deal and now he let them into the bubble putting his plans at risk. He was about to choke him to death when he was interrupted by his Pine Tree. He wasn’t going to listen to him in his request to let the boy live, but when he offered a deal he couldn’t deny him. He just asked for a favor for a later date. He still didn’t know what he would ask, but if he had learn anything in all his existence is that it never hurt to have someone who owned you a favor. He will wait till the time comes to ask that favor.

* * *

Pine Tree and him had been practicing spells in Dimension 93 when the boy asked about his heart. He could see the intrigue in his face so Bill decided to show it to him. To his amusement, the boy seemed horrified when he took it out, but the horror was soon replaced by curiosity. A demon’s heart, although not so delicate as a human’s, was still indispensable. It was the source of his energy and the only thing keeping him alive. He may not need blood or even other organs like a human, but without it he was nothing. So he couldn’t help but taking his hand away from Pine Tree when he saw him reaching for it.

The boy immediately started to apologize, clearly worried of having cross the line. And even though he had only known he was his soulmate for three weeks, he already trusted Pine Tree with his heart (literally), so he handed it to him. He realized that he was already _in love_ with him. He couldn’t help but blush when the boy said it was beautiful and although the heart was no longer inside him, he knew it was vibrating like it normally did when he got flustered (though that was rare). To his relief and amusement, Pine Tree thought the vibration meant something else instead of him being flustered.

Even after reassuring the boy that he didn’t almost kill him, Pine Tree still looked guilty so he led him somewhere he knew would cheer him up, a field of Verum Caritas. He took the most beautiful one and handed it to Pine Tree, not bothering explaining the significance of the action. He let out a satisfied smirk when it shined brighter knowing that it meant that Pine Tree corresponded his feelings even if he didn’t knew yet.

When Pine Tree asked about how long it would last, he gave him a vague explanation. Though instead of saying that it would stop shining when Pine Tree stopped loving him back, he said it was when he stopped liking the flower and was relieved to find that the boy believed him. He didn’t mention though that it could stop wither too, but that was only if the giver’s feelings changed and he knew he would never stop loving Pine Tree. He hoped it never stops shining either.

* * *

After the chimera attack on Dimension 48, things became awkward when he laughed at his pain, reminding Pine Tree of the time he possessed him. He had to explain him about his energy and the reason he liked to feel pain. He told him about how he could only feel pain with the body he created in the human’s dimension or until he found his soulmate, though he didn’t tell him he had actually already found them.

For a moment he was surprised the boy didn’t know about soulmates, but then he remembered that in his dimension they didn’t know about them since they didn’t have an obvious way to tell who their soulmate is. So he explained them to him watching closely for his reaction wanting to know what he thought of them before even thinking of telling him they were soulmates. The boy then asked if demons had soulmates so he explained that they in fact had and how they could find them. His heart almost stopped when Pine Tree asked him if he had already met his and he hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth to say that he had, but they were interrupted by Keyhole before he could say anything.

Only after the other demon said the bubble burst did he realized he no longer felt it nor the humans that were inside. He had to return Pine Tree to his room before going to deal with it, hoping to find them before they could hide. After a while of search without results, he decided to deal with it later so he came back to the Fearamid realizing he had left Pine Tree alone for two days. To make it up to him, he took him to Dimension 34 knowing Pine Tree would love the meteor shower.

As he saw Pine Tree looking up at the sky in utter amazement he couldn’t help but comment on it. He just loved that look on the boys face, it made everything look incredible. They were still looking at the shower when Pine Tree asked him more about soulmates and he confessed he knew Question Marks and Shooting Star’s soulmates. After telling him how being soulmates didn’t meant falling in love at first sight he couldn’t help thinking of them. They also hated each other at first, but now they were in love even if Pine Tree didn’t know yet.

He then showed Pine Tree the spell to see souls knowing he couldn’t see his, though he didn’t mention him there was another similar spell that allowed the caster to see their own soul. And even though he reassured him that he would be able to see his soulmate’s soul he knew it wouldn’t change since only human’s soul changed when meeting their soulmates and he was not a human.

He almost wanted to laugh and cry at the same time when the boy asked him if demons could be soulmates with humans since he was the example of how it was totally possible. Realizing it was getting late, he took Pine Tree to his room and he was about to leave when the boy asked again that question. Bill couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with the question. Yes, he had already met his soulmate and it was standing in front of him. He decided to confess that he had but he didn’t tell him who it was. The boy looked somewhat disappointed by the answer. Not feeling ready to confess about their bond, he left for the night.

He couldn’t help but distance himself a little. Now, when they were alone, he felt the tension in the air. He tried to stop it, he felt like he had to tell him but at the same time, he felt like it wasn’t the moment. Pine Tree also looked uncomfortable. Like he wanted to talk about it but couldn’t. He knew he had to tell him soon. He just had to find the right moment. It didn’t help that he was getting more busy with his plans.

* * *

After months of waiting, he was ready to continue with his plan of world domination. He already had Pine Tree’s trust and everything in Gravity Falls was under control. His Henchmaniacs were almost ready too. They were about to have a meeting with them to discuss the plans when Pine Tree came in asking to play. Looking at his disappointed face when he told him he was busy made him feel guilty enough to allow him to play with Gideon. This feelings were becoming an inconvenience, he had already let the boy have his way when he asked for Gideon to be allowed to rest. He let them go, but not before threatening Gideon into not harming his Pine Tree.

Weeks later he realized he had made a mistake in letting Gideon hang out with Pine Tree. The younger boy clearly had developed some stupid feelings for _his_ Pine Tree. When he realized, he was about to kill him, the only thing stopping him was the deal he made with Pine Tree. He was even more frustrated when Pine Tree realized there was something wrong and started asking for Gideon. Knowing he would keep asking, he let Gideon keep hanging out with his soulmate not before threatening him.

* * *

After reassuring Pine Tree that he wasn’t mad about his questions on his soulmate he took him to Dimension 73. They joined the festivities and danced together until they were separated by the new type of dance. From afar, he could see Pine Tree trying to come to him only to be stopped by a girl who look like a carbon copy of Red. He saw the boy being distracted by her and he saw red. He knew of the boy’s crush on his red haired friend and felt the jealousy burning in his chest. He left the dance floor trying to not let his powers explode in anger.

He stopped next to some stands and was quickly approached by a girl who immediately started flirting with him. He ignored her, not caring even a little to even talk back at her still trying to calm himself. He turned around when he heard his name being called.

They started to fight making a scene so he decided to take him to the Fearamid even if the boy didn’t want to. He was so angry that when Pine Tree said he liked someone else now he couldn’t think straight and asked who it could be. He had been spending too much time with Gideon and Pyronica lately and he had seen that hug with the Northwest girl that had looked too intimate for his liking even if it was months ago.

His murder plans were interrupted by Pine Tree confessing it was actually him the one he liked now. For a moment he couldn’t move, processing the words that had just came out from the boy’s mouth. He wasn’t even listening to what he was still saying and before he could even think, he kissed Pine Tree. He hadn’t felt anything like this before, it was just so... right. He felt like he was finally complete. Realizing Pine Tree still needed to breath, he reluctantly moved away from him. He smiled down at Pine Tree who returned the smile before frowning.

“Wait... Bill.” Pine Tree took a step away taking his arms off him. “You have a soulmate...” He saw Pine tree looking down at his feet and starting to tear up. “You should be with them.”

He smiled and put a hand on the boy’s cheek making him look up. “Pine Tree, you idiot.” He (slightlynervously) took a step closer. “ _You_ are my soulmate.” He confessed. Now they could finally be together as soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 kudos! It’s hard for me to believe I have gotten this far, specially since I wasn’t sure of publishing it. I was just having too much fun writing this fic that I decided to publish it, but I never thought so many people would actually like it. Thanks to everyone who have supported this, I really do appreciate it.


	27. We’re Soulmates

We’re Soulmates

“What do you mean that I’m your soulmate?!” Dipper exclaimed in shock. Still not quite processing what the demon had just told him.

“Well, it’s exactly as I told you, Pine Tree. _You_ are my soulmate.” Said Bill taking a step back looking slightly more nervous now.

“How is it even possible?! We are not even from the same dimension!”

“That doesn’t matter, Pine Tree.” Said Bill sounding almost tired. He went to sit in the couch and gestured to the seat next to him. Dipper sat down, feeling his legs a little weak. “Soulmates can be of different species. They are rarer, but not impossible.”

“I-I... how long...?” He couldn’t finish the sentence, still not believing this was actually happening.

“How long what?” Said Bill looking back at him and arching an eyebrow.

“How long have you known we are... you know?” He still didn’t dare to say the word out loud.

“That we are soulmates?” He asked and Dipper nodded. Bill sighed, looking away wistfully. “Since that time I took you to Dimension 22.” He said biting his lip. If Dipper wasn’t having a mental breakdown because of all this conversation, he would be shocked to see the demon look so... vulnerable.

“I... but- wait... that’s- that’s was like- like 2 _months_ ago! That was the fist time you took me to a new dimension!” He exclaimed. _Had he known all this time? Why hadn’t he told him before?_

“Yes, I have known since then.” Bill said looking down at his hands resting in his lap.

“I- why didn’t you tell me before?” _Why did Bill had waited this long to tell him?_

“Well, at the time I realized, our relationship was still a little rocky.” He frowned in thought. “It didn’t seem the right time.”

“But that was 2 months ago. Our relationship has progressed a lot since then, why did you decided to tell me just now?” _Bill didn’t regret being his soulmate, right?_

“I just never found the right time or we were always being interrupted. There was always something that came up.” He saidsounding frustrated, but then he sighed. “And I also wanted to make sure that you...” Bill blushed looking away.

“That I what?” Asked Dipper.

“That you actually returned my feelings.” Said Bill under his breath, but, being so close to him, Dipper still heard him.

Dipper blushed furiously. “I- does that mean you feel the same?”

Bill rolled his eyes, a playful smirk forming in his face. “Does that kiss was not prove enough? Or should I do it again?” He teased earning a deeper blush from the boy.

“I- uh... I-I wouldn’t mind.” He stammered, not daring to look in the demon’s direction.

Dipper then felt a hand hold his cheek making him look into the demon’s golden eyes. Bill was smiling at him and Dipper realized he had seen the demon smile at him like this several times over the past month or so. He could never quite tell what it meant, but now, being so close to Bill as they look into each other eyes, he could see in them... _love_. Dipper couldn’t see his own eyes, but he knew he had a similar look.

“Good, because I’ve waited too long to finally be able to kiss you.” With that he closed the distance between them. Dipper closed his eyes as he felt his lips touch Bill’s, sighing into the kiss. It felt so... right to be kissing Bill. As if he really was made to be here in the demon’s arms.

Suddenly, a thought came to him. He moved away from the kiss. “Wait.” Bill looked confused at his sudden interruption. “After we returned from Dimension 22 you avoided me for like 2 weeks.” He frowned remembering all the angst he went through thinking he had done something to offend the demon.

Bill touched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well... after finding out I had to... well, deal with the new knowledge.”

“Deal? Wer- were you disappointed when you found out? That _I_ was you soulmate?” He muttered hoping to be wrong.

“No, of course not.” Bill quickly reassured him. “I just- I was conflicted. Even then, I already liked you a little, though I wasn’t ready to admit it.” He confessed. “It’s just that, well... you’re a human.” He looked away in shame. “While I did know of soulmate was from a different dimensions and species, I’ve never seen a match so... different.” He admitted.

“What do you mean?” He wondered trying to not sound as hurt as he felt.

“Well, Pine Tree, I’ve live most of my life as one of the most powerful beings in the universe. I couldn’t see how this would work.” Dipper tried to not feel as hurt as he felt, but he could feel the tears gathering in his eyes. It was just his luck that even his soulmate was ashamed of him. Bill noticed his tears and began to panic not really knowing how to deal with crying. “I didn’t meant that I didn’t want you, Pine Tree. I may have phrased it wrong.” He stammered.

“Then what did you meant?” Dipper murmured feeling a stray tear roll down his cheek.

Bill placed a hand on his cheek, wiping away the tear, looking at him remorsefully. “Well, you know I have lived for more than a trillion years, right, Pine Tree?” He nodded. “Well that also means I have lived over a trillion years without a soulmate. Imagine how I felt when I found my soulmate after all this time only for him to be a species that would last less than a century. I was doomed to be alone again.” Dipper’s eyes widened.

“I- Bill, I’m sorry. I-” He felt more tears roll down his cheeks.

“No. Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.” Said Bill wiping away the tears. “Besides, Axolotl assured me that you would last longer than that.”

“Wait. _What?!_ ” He exclaimed.

“I’ve told you many times that you were special, didn’t I?” He smiled at him. “I guess our connection allowed you not only to be able to use magic easily, but also to last longer than any other human.”

Dipper smiled back at him, but then frowned. “But... then that means that I will have to watch all my family die.” Watch _Mabel_ die.

Bill grimaced. “Yeah, I guess. Sorry.” He let go of Dipper’s face and looked away remorsefully

Dipper sighed and gave the demon what he hoped was a reassuring smile as he took Bill’s hand. “It’s not your fault.”

Bill smiled back at him squeezing his hand before frowning again. “Are you really fine with this, Pine Tree?” He asked looking down at their joined hands. “I know I have wronged you and your family. I would understand if you hate me.” Bill said biting his lip in worry. Dipper couldn’t help but feel glad that the demons was showing this vulnerable side of himself to him, trusting him with his feelings.

Dipper smiled and squeezed Bill’s hand harder. “I won’t lie and say I haven’t thought of that.” Bill grimaced. “But I know you better now and I know what were your dreams and reasons. I think I can understand you better now. Maybe you sometimes do things I wouldn’t approve of, but... I know you are not really evil, Bill.”

Bill smiled at him. “So, you don’t mind being my soulmate, Pine Tree?” He asked and Dipper could see a hint of nervousness in Bill’s eyes.

“No, I don’t mind at all, Bill.” He said blushing and avoiding the demon’s stare. “I’m actually glad.” And he meant it, he may have to watch his family die someday, but if he had to spent eternity next to someone, he was glad it was Bill. He was glad that _he_ was Bill’s soulmate.

Bill smirked and stood up before bending down and offering Dipper his hand. “Then, would you do me the honor of letting me court you, Pine Tree?”

Dipper smiled fondly at Bill’s mannerisms taking his hand. “Sure, Bill.” Bill pulled him towards himself making Dipper stand up.

“Good.” Said the demon before closing the space between them and kissing Dipper on the lips. Dipper smiled into the kiss, glad to be here with the demon he had been pining after for weeks. He hadn’t thought it would be possible to be with him, but here he was now, in Bill’s arms, kissing him.

But then, he remembered how jealous he felt when he thought of the demon having someone else as a soulmate. He frowned and turned away from the kiss making Bill frown in confusion. “I just remembered... When I asked you about your soulmate, you said you already met them, but you still hadn’t told them yet and that it was complicated.” Bill grimaced. “What do you meant by complicated?”

“Well, I was just beginning to accept my feelings for you, Pine Tree. I wasn’t ready to admit we were soulmates.” Bill took both his hands and blushed. “Besides... I didn’t know if you would have accepted me.”

Dipper sighed. “I actually don’t know what I would have thought of it at the time.” He said wistfully. “That... was actually the day that I- that I stopped denying my feelings for you.” He said blushing.

Bill smirked. “Oh, really? And what made you stop with the denial, Pine Tree?”

Dipper blushed a deeper shade of red knowing the demon would tease him if he found out the reason. “I-I don’t remember.” He lied.

“ _Oh~_ but something tells me you actually do, Pine Tree.” He teased getting really close to his face.

“I was jealous, okay?” He looked away uncomfortable. “I thought you had someone else as a soulmate. I couldn’t keep denying my feelings after realizing I wanted to be _your_ soulmate.” He confessed.

“Aww, Pine Tree, you were jealous~” He cooed.

“Shut up.” Said Dipper pouting. Bill chuckled. “So when did you find out you felt something for me?” He wondered curious for the answer.

“Mmm... I’m actually not sure. I know I started to feel something for you even before we went to Dimension 22, but I wasn’t sure what it meant I had never cared for someone like this before so I was confused.” Bill had a faint blush making Dipper smile fondly. “Then I found out you were my soulmate and everything made sense in a way. At least I knew then what was I feeling.” Bill said wistfully. “However, dealing with the feelings was harder.” He admitted with a grimace.

Dipper sighed. “I understand. It was hard to deal with my own feelings too.” He paused. “Then why did you decided to tell me now?” He wondered.

“Well, I just recently confirmed my suspicions of you feeling the same.” He smirked and Dipper remembered that first kiss blushing. “And you were about to cry, Pine Tree. I couldn’t let you keep thinking you weren’t my soulmate. There was no point anymore. I didn’t want to see you hurt.” He said taking Dipper’s cheek in his hand while caressing him fondly.

“W-wait, you suspected?!”

Bill chuckled. “Well... yes, I did. You are quite obvious, Pine Tree.” He teased before frowning. “Besides... I don’t want you getting so close to someone else, Pine Tree. You are my soulmate, not Red’s or anyone else’s.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “I already told you I don’t feel anything for them. They are just my friends.” Well, at least Pyronica, Gideon and Wendy were his friends, he still wasn’t so sure what to think of Pacifica.

Bill sighed. “Yeah, I may have overreacted.”

“Yeah, you did.” He teased.

Bill shot him a glare. “But I have been watching you for most part of the summer, Pine Tree. I have seen how obsessed you were with Red.” Dipper grimaced. “And you did appear to be getting too close to the Northeast girl.”

“Northwest.” He corrected him.

“Whatever.” Said Bill rolling his eyes. “You two looked too chummy in that party at her mansion.”

“Bill, that didn’t mean anything. How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t like her or anyone else like that? Besides you.” He murmured the last part, but Bill still heard him and smiled. “Besides, isn’t Pacifica Mabel’s soulmate.”

“She is.”

“So, what I’m trying to say is that you don’t need to worry about them or anyone else, Bill. I like _you_.”

Bill sighed. “I believe you, Pine Tree. It’s just that...” He paused, frowning. “I would understand if you wanted to be with a human instead of me.” He whispered, but Dipper still heard him.

Dipper realized then that Bill have been feeling insecure about this. He took Bill’s hands on his own. “Bill, I like you. Not Wendy. Not Pacifica. You. You are the one I want.” Hey smiled at each other and closed the distance between them.

“How about we have dinner now, Pine Tree?” Bill asked after ending the kiss.

“Sure.” He said and Bill snapped his fingers. Suddenly the table was covered by a white tablecloth. Over it was two plates of pasta, candles and a vase with a rose. He raised an eyebrow at the demon, smirking. “Really, Bill? How cheesy of you.” He teased.

“Only the best for my soulmate~” Bill said smirking and started guiding him to the table. He then pulled out Dipper’s chair and gestured him to sit, which Dipper amusedly did, chucking under his breath.

“What a gentleman.” He said sarcastically with a smile on his face.

Bill chuckled. “You deserve the very best, Pine Tree.”

Dipper liked this. The teasing, the flirting. It was... nice. They spent the rest of the evening talking. Bill stole some of his food, but for the first time, he didn’t actually mind. Dipper wasn’t sure if it was the soulmate thing talking, but even now, after just a few weeks of realizing his feelings, he knew he only wanted to be with Bill forever and no one else.


	28. Finally

Finally

Dipper was trying to think how he had ended up like this, kissing Bill in the Training Room instead of practicing magic. It had only been a day since he found out they were soulmates, but he already wanted to stay like this forever. Was this what having a soulmate felt like? Not wanting to be apart from him? It’s like he had finally found something he wasn’t even aware of missing, but at the same time not wanting to lose it ever again.

They were supposed to have been practicing magic actually, but... well, they got a little sidetracked. He had to admit it was actually his fault. He had just mastered a particularly hard spell and Bill complimented him like he always did. Dipper had always loved Bill’s compliments. He didn’t even thought about it, he just went in for the kiss. It was as if he was addicted to kiss Bill. The demon happily returned the kiss.

That’s how the Henchmaniacs found them.

“Oh, yes! _Finally!_ ” They heard Pyronica’s voice coming from the door. They quickly separated. Dipper blushed. Behind her, the rest of the Henchmaniacs had satisfied faces.

“Pyronica. Why are you all here?” Asked Bill who still had an arm around Dipper’s waist.

“We were bored and wanted to see what you two were up to. Good thing we did. When were you going to tell us you had finally confessed?! How long have you two been officially together?!” She rambled, sounding even more excited with every sentence.

Bill rolled his eyes. “It just happened yesterday.”

Pyronica gasped dramatically. “And we are finding out _just now?!_ ” He put a hand to her chest looking hurt. Though, Dipper could tell it was ~~mostly~~ fake.

“Well, _none_ of you told me Pine Tree and I were soulmates until I found out on my own.” Bill retorted back.

She and the rest of the demons look down guiltily. “Wait, _what?_ ” Dipper asked. “All of you knew too? And for even longer than Bill?” He asked a little hurt they didn’t warn him or anything.

“I’m sorry, Dipper.” Said Teeth. “We’re not actually supposed to interfere with a soulmate bonds, you two had to find out on your own. Those are the rules.”

Dipper sighed defeated. “I guess that’s makes sense.” He turned to Bill then, arching an eyebrow. “Then I guess it’s just Bill’s fault for waiting so long to tell me.” He shoot a smirk to the demon.

Bill gasped offended. “How dare you, Pine Tree?” He pouted, taking his arm away from his waist and crossing his arms, but still staying close to him. “I was looking for the right moment.” Dipper and the Henchmaniacs snickered at Bill’s pout. “It doesn’t matter, because we have the rest of eternity together.” He said hugging him.

Dipper smiled and put his arms around Bill’s waist, hugging him back. “I guess we do.” He tried to hide his smile in Bill’s chest.

“Awww~” He heard Pyronica, Teeth, Zanthar and Kryptos coo at them, making him blush and try to hide his face deeper into Bill’s chest.

“You two are _so_ cute together~” Cooed Pyronica.

“Have you seen us? Of _course_ we look cute together.” Dipper could hear the smirk in Bill’s voice. “After all, we are meant to be together forever.” He said hugging Dipper tighter.

“If I had known you two were going to be this corny, I would have done something to stop it.” Said Paci-Fire, but from his tone, Dipper could tell he was joking. “I hate cute stuff.” He grumbled. Dipper laughed and took his face out of Bill’s chest.

The demons laughed too, all of them used to Paci-Fire fake aversion to most cute things. “Come on Paci~” Zanthar teased. “We all know you are just as happy as the rest of us that the boss finally got his act together and confessed to Pine Tree.”

“Hey!” Bill exclaimed offended.

“Well, yes, I am, I guess.” Said Paci-Fire ignoring Bill. “I’m glad I no longer have to see them pining for each other.”

Dipper spluttered. “Wha- no- I wasn’t-”

“I wasn’t pining!” Bill pouted. “I already told all of you that I was waiting for the right moment! That’s different.”

“You were totally pining for Pine Tree, Bill.” Said 8-Ball.

“Says the master of fools pining after their best friend.” Whispered Bill pouting. Dipper, being the only one who heard him, snickered. He knows what Bill meant by that. He knows that 8-Ball and Teeth have been ‘secretly’ pining for each other for centuries and the only ones who don’t know it are them. They were always together, appearing to be physically unable to be apart from the other for more than a few minutes. Either of them would give the other quick glances when they thought no one was looking. Dipper may be a little oblivious, but it was obvious those two were pining for each other.

“Well, now that you two are finally together we should celebrate!” Pyronica exclaimed. “Celebrate that we won’t have to see you two pining for each other ever again!” She along with the other Henchmaniacs snickered.

Bill sighed frustrated. “Whatever. What do you have in mind?”

“I don’t know. That’s why we came here in the first place, to see if you two had something in mind.” Said Pyronica shrugging taking a seat in the floor, the rest joining her too forming a circle. Dipper took a seat too with Bill quickly sitting next him.

“How about a party? I know all of you like to party.” Suggested Dipper.

“Meh. We had a party yesterday while the two of you were gone.” Said Teeth. “We have had many parties lately. Don’t get me wrong, I love a good party, but I was thinking of doing something else. Even after a while, parties get old.”

“Then what do you want to do?” Asked 8-Ball.

“I don’t know...” Teeth whined leaning on 8-Ball. He turned to look at Dipper. “What do you humans do for fun besides parties?” He asked.

“Uhm...” He tried to think of something. “Play video games?”

“We have done a lot of that lately too. Something else?”

“Uhm... I usually read when I’m bored.” He said awkwardly.

Bill rolled his eyes before summoning two drinks for Dipper and himself and offering him a can of Pitt Cola. “You always read, Pine Tree.”

Dipper huffed. “Well, for me is fun.” He took a sip of his drink. “We could watch a movie.”

“A movie?” Asked Teeth sitting up in interest. “What’s that?”

“Erm... they are kinda like... uhm... moving pictures?” He said trying to explain what movies were to the demons looking at him confused.

“I think I actually saw a couple of them when I used to possess your uncle. Something about Space War or something.” Said Bill.

Dipper decided to ignore the part about his uncle. “You mean Star Wars?”

“Yeah, I think that was it. They were entertaining, though inaccurate.”

“Yeah, Star Wars is a popular franchise of movies.” He commented. “It’s also one of my favorites. The seventh part was going to come out later this year.” He wondered if he will ever be able to see it. “In fact, Mabel and I were planning on having a movie marathon all summer. We were going to watch all our favorites movies. That was until our parents decided they didn’t want us coop up in our room watching movies all summer so they sent us here to Gravity Falls.”

“Then we should do that. Let’s have a movie marathon!” Exclaimed Teeth standing up and throwing his fist into the air in excitement.

“We still need to get the movies, and somewhere to watch them.” He said.

“Don’t worry about that, Pine Tree. I will get them.” Bill said standing up. “You all wait here.” He said before disappearing without further explanation.

“So~ Pine Tree~” Smirked Pyronica at him as soon as Bill left the room. “How about you give us the deets about how it finally happened?”

Dipper blushed “I- um...”

“Yeah! I want to hear it too!” Exclaimed Teeth.

“Yeah, me too!” Said Kryptos. The rest started agreeing with them and getting closer to him.

“Well... Bill took me to Dimension 73 and... we had a fight...” He grimaced remembering the fight. “We were arguing and one thing led to another and I ended up confessing that I liked him so we kissed.” He said blushing.

“Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me that _you_ were the one who confessed.” Snickered Pyronica. “You. _Not_ Bill.”

Dipper arched an eyebrow. “Yeah...”

She laughed while the rest started snickering. “So it was _you_ who actually got the guts to confessed and not Bill. Oh~ I’m never letting him live that down.” She smirked while the rest laughed.

8-Ball looked at Teeth and smirked. “Pay me.” He said extending his hand. Teeth grumbled under his breath.

“Fine.” He said taking some shiny rocks from his pocket. “Here.” He handed them to 8-Ball. “And they were my last ones too...” He whined.

“Wait. You two made a bet about who confessed first?” Dipper frowned.

“Yeah and I just lost my last pieces of sweet rocks over it. And they are really hard to get them since the dimension they are from is dying out.” Whined Teeth again.

As soon as he finished saying that, Bill appeared again in the room. “Well, I have prepared everything. Let’s go.” He said snapping his fingers so all of them appeared in a new room that resembled a cinema. “I found the movies you mentioned” Bill showed him the DVDs of Star Wars. “Later you can tell me which movies you want so we can see them.”

“Sure.” He said.

“I think I brought everything, but tell me if I missed something.” Said Bill.

Dipper nodded and started looking for everything. Thankfully, everything was there so he just inserted the DVD in and took the control. He went to sit with Bill who put an arm around his shoulders. Dipper ignored his own blush and put on the movie. He tried to concentrate on the movie, but between watching amusedly the reactions from the demons and trying to keep his heartbeat down every time he felt Bill getting closer to him, he got distracted quite a lot. By the end of the movie, Bill was draped all over him and he had forgotten everything about the movie.

“That was fun!” He heard Teeth exclaim. “It’s funny how humans think space is. Though the light sabers were cool. We should get one. Where do they sell them?” He asked looking at him. Dipper tried to get away from Bill’s hug to answer without much success.

“Well, they sell them in any toy store, but they are not like in the movie. There are just some toys that only make noises and light up.”

“Oh.” Said Teeth sounding disappointed before perking up again. “We should make a real one!” He turned to Amorphous Shape eagerly. “You are good at creating and assembling things, aren’t you, Am?”

“Yeah...” He said sounding slightly wary.

“Great! Let’s see if we can make one!” He said standing up. “Come on!” He took Amorphous Shape and 8-Ball’s hands and dragged them out of the room.

Pyronica stood up too and stretched. “Well, that was fun. Now I have to go make sure those idiots don’t blow up the castle. Have fun guys!” She said leaving the room as well. The rest started to make up some excuses to leave as well leaving him alone with Bill. And that’s when he realized.

“Oh my God!” He turned to Bill who was smirking at him. “All this time they have been making up some lame excuses to get us together!” He remembered now. All those time they made them sit together, walk alone... they have been trying to get them together for months!

Bill only laughed at him. “Yeah, they have been really persistent. Even before _I_ knew about you being my soulmate.”

Dipper giggled. “And even after all their efforts, you still waited until now to tell me?” He said smirking mockingly at Bill who pouted.

“You are so mean, Pine Tree. I already told you I had to wait for the right moment. Are you going to tell me that you would have been fine with being my soulmate 2 months ago?” He asked. Dipper frowned in thought. No, he probably wouldn’t have like it. 2 months ago he already considered Bill a tentative friend, but... accepting him as his soulmate... No, he wouldn’t have been fine with this.

“I don’t think so...” He grimaced.

“And that’s why I waited.” Said Bill leaning back against the couch. “I knew I had to wait to actually have a chance and even I wasn’t so sure what I felt about this.” He sighed. “But I have already waited trillions of years for you, I could wait a few more months for the right time.” He said smiling at him. Dipper smiled back and hugged him.

“Now that we are together you won’t have to wait for me again.” He said. Bill smiled hugging him back.

“Even if I have to, I know the wait will be worth it. You are worth the wait, Pine Tree.” He said kissing the top of Dipper’s head.

Dipper smiled against Bill’s chest trying to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest. Right here, by Bill’s side, he felt more happy than he had ever felt before. And he knew, that he too, would wait an eternity for Bill if it meant to get to spent time with him like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was trying to decide which movie to choose for their fist movie night I thought ‘What movies would Dipper like?’ Star Wars was the obvious choice and I do like them even if I’m not expert on them.


	29. Snowy Date

Snowy Date

A knock on the door woke Dipper up, he sleepily called whoever was at the other side to come in. Bill came in holding a tray of breakfast which he put down on the table.

“Good morning, Pine Tree.” He said.

“Morning, Bill.” He said yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“You’re so cute when you just woke up.” Bill said with a fond smile.

Dipper blushed. “Shut up.” He mumbled.

“I brought you breakfast. I have something planned for today. I bet you’ll like it.” He said sitting on the table.

Dipper stood up from bed and went to the table taking a seat. He began eating his food, already excited to know what Bill had planned for today. After eating he went to change, but before he could even grab his clothes, Bill stopped him.

“Wait, Pine Tree. Put this on.” Bill said hanging him some clothes. The were winter clothes. He was confused. Since Bill stopped time at the beginning of Weirdmageddon it was still summer. Why would he need winter clothes?

“Are we going to a cold dimension?” He asked.

“It’s a surprise, Pine Tree. Now, go change so we can go already!” He said and began pushing him to the bathroom to change.

Dipper did as told, he changed into the clothes Bill gave him which included a pale blue sweater and a dark blue coat and some boots and gloves. He wondered where they would be going for him to have to go with so many clothes. Once he was finished, he exited the bathroom only to abruptly stop at the door. In front of him was Bill wearing winter clothes too. It was so rare to see him wearing anything besides his usual suit. He took a moment to check him out, Bill really did look good in everything.

“Pine Tree, while I love you checking me out, we have to go.” Bill said smirking. Dipper blushed.

“Wha- I wasn’t checking you out. It’s just so rare to see you in different clothes.” He tried to excuse himself.

Bill laughed. “You look cute too. Come on, let’s go already.” He said.

Dipper walked up to him. “You seem excited. Are you going to tell me where are we going?” He asked. Bill really did looked more excited than usual, but he also seemed a little... nervous? He was slightly fidgeting, it was barely noticeable, but he had known him for months and could tell the difference.

“I told you it’s a surprise! Now close your eyes and don’t open them until I say so.” He said.

Dipper closed his eyes and felt Bill taking his gloved hand. He felt the familiar feeling of being teleported and then felt his feet standing over a soft floor.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” Bill said.

Dipper opened them and looked around and saw a familiar lake and trees. “Wait, is this...?” He could see from afar the waterfall. “Is this Dimension 22?”

“Yeah. Though now is winter here.”

He looked around. “It looks so beautiful.” He said. The forest was covered in what was probably this dimension version of snow. Instead of being pure white it was a pale blue and it looked like it was shining slightly. The lake was frozen too, but the ice was so clear that everything under it was still visible. Apparently, the lake was still unfrozen under the surface. He could see those fish like creatures swimming around.

“I’m glad you like it.” Bill smiled. “This is our first outing since we got officially together and I wanted to take you somewhere special.” He looked around. “And for me this place is special. Can you guess why, Pine Tree?” Bill said looking back at him.

“Wasn’t this the first dimension you took me?”

“Well, yes, but what else?”

Dipper tried to think and then he remembered the talk he had with Bill 2 days ago. “This is where you first realized I was your soulmate!”

“Yes!” He said smiling. “I thought I would find my soulmate in your dimension since that’s where the constellation is. I was surprised to found out it was a birthmark and not the actual constellation that would lead me to my soulmate.” He admitted. “I came up with many possible meanings of my soulmark. That I would met them while looking at the constellation, that they would live there, I even thought that the constellation would be my soulmate. I already felt so connected to the dimension for that to seem possible.” He then looked at him and took his hand on his. “Then I found out it was a birthmark, all this time, it was a birthmark and not the actual constellation that would lead me to my soulmate.” He then raised his right hand to brush his fingers against Dipper’s forehead tenderly allowing him to see the birthmark. “I was actually considering performing the ritual again to get another clue on who it was after I was done with Weirdmageddon, even though that would have taken a lot of my energy.” He said before holding his cheek tenderly. “I’m so glad I finally found you, Pine Tree.”

Dipper smiled and closed the distance, kissing Bill. When they separated he smiled up to Bill. “I’m glad we’re together now.” He then blushed a little and looked down to his feet. “So... I guess we’re boyfriends now, right?” He asked a little ashamed of asking such a stupid question, but still needing Bill to confirm it.

“Pfft...” Bill snorted rolling his eyes amused. “Pine Tree, we are more than boyfriends, but yes, you can call it that if you want.” Dipper smiled shyly. This was his first relationship, he wasn’t even sure what to do now.

“So... the snow here is blue...” He said awkwardly, not really knowing how to act now that they were in a relationship. He had already felt a little awkward with the new relationship, but now that Bill had confirmed that they were boyfriends he felt more lost. Yesterday had been easier since they hanged out with the Henchmaniacs, it was almost like always so it was slightly easier to act like always. But now that they were alone, and this was now technically a date, he didn’t know how to act. He never had a girlfriend before, or a boyfriend. Not even Mabel has been in an actual relationship before. Should he do something else? Or should he act as always? How would things change between them now that they were together?

“Pine Tree.” Bill said taking him out of his thoughts. He looked at him, Bill looked a little worried. “You are overthinking, aren’t you?” He asked.

“I- maybe...” He admitted ashamedly.

“What’s wrong, Pine Tree?” Bill asked sounding slightly concerned.

“It’s just... I’ve never been in a relationship before...” He said avoiding Bill’s eyes. “I don’t know what I should do now. What if I’m not a good boyfriend? Would you break up with me if I was? I don’t know how to be a good boyfriend! I-”

“Pine Tree, calm down!” Bill exclaimed interrupting his rambling. “Don’t worry about that, Pine Tree, I bet you’ll be an amazing boyfriend.” He said smiling reassuringly. “And, besides, I wouldn’t break up with you even if you were bad at being a boyfriend. Though I don’t see how you could be bad at it.” Dipper actually felt better at this. “And you don’t have to act differently. You can just be you, Pine Tree. You can just act how you have been acting all this time. The only things that has changed is that now I get to kiss you.” He said hugging him and giving him kiss on the cheek. Dipper blushed, but smiled and hugged him back. Bill took a step away but still had an arm around his shoulders. “How about I show you around. The winter here is not like in you dimension.” He said.

Dipper smiled. “Sure.”

“Well. To start, the snow here is different.” He then bent down and took some of the snow off the ground. “Not only is blue as you have already noted.” He said. “It also feels quite different to you dimension’s snow. Here, feel it.”

Dipper took the snow into his hands and was surprised to find that it felt very different than Earth’s snow. This snow felt softer and less watery. It felt more like a pillow than frozen water. “Wow, it’s so soft...”

“That’s because in this dimension, water freezes differently.” He then walked to the frozen lake. “Here come touch the lake.” He said kneeled nest to it.

Dipper went to kneel next to Bill and extended his hand to touch the frozen surface of the lake. He was surprised to feel that instead of being solid ice, it felt like jelly. It even wiggled a little after he touched it. “Wow!”

“Actually, the whole lake is frozen, but the deeper the less solid it is.” Bill said. “See how the creatures of the lake remain on the deepest part of it?” Dipper looked down at the fish who were indeed only swimming in the bottom. “And see how they move slower?” Now that Bill told him that, he could see that they were swimming much slower than he remembered them. It looked like they were in slow motion. “And since it’s not solid ice, you could walk on it and it would not break under your feet.” He said standing up and offering his hand to Dipper. He took it and Bill dragged him to the lake. He felt like he was in a trampoline. “See, it’s totally safe!” He then jumped making the whole lake wiggle.

Dipper laughed and jumped too trying to keep his balance by holding Bill’s hand. “This is so fun!” He then looked under his feet. “Won’t this disturb the fish?” He asked worriedly.

“Nah, don’t worry about that, Pine Tree.” Bill waved his hand. “They barely feel anything in this state, they are practically numb right now. We can jump all we want.” He then started jumping to the center of the lake taking Dipper with him.

Then, Bill let go of his hand which resulted in Dipper face planting agains the not-ice. Thankfully, it didn’t hurt. Bill laughed. “Sorry, Pine Tree, I thought you would have more balance than that.” He mocked.

Dipper pouted. “I was caught off guard. I bet I have more balance than you!” He said, though he knew that was probably a lie. Bill was an all powerful demon after all.

“Mmm... Wanna bet, Pine Tree?” He smirked. “How about we play tag? The one who falls more times loses.”

“Fine!” Dipper knew he would probably lose, but it was just for fun so he accepted.

“Okay, catch me if you can, Pine Tree!” He laughed and started running away from him. Dipper began running after him only to fall again. He heard Bill laughing.

This continued on for a while. Dipper felt more times, but was glad to see Bill fall a couple of times too. He knew he had lost, but he had so much fun trying to catch Bill while walking on jelly-like floor. After a while of that, they took a break and sat down on the blue snow. It was really soft, but it was still cold.

“Are you cold, Pine Tree?” Bill asked seeing him shivering.

“A little.” He admitted.

“How about I show you a new spell to keep you warm?”

“Sure!” he was always excited to learn new spells.

“Okay, the spell is _Mihi Calidum_.”

“ _Mihi Calidum_.” He repeated the spell and instantly started to feel more warm. “It worked!” He smiled.

“Of course it worked, Pine Tree.” Bill said. “You are great at magic. You always have been.” he then look thoughtful. “I guess that should have been an indication.” He said.

“An indication of what?” He asked.

“Of you being my soulmate.” Bill said. “It’s not normal for a human to be so skilled at magic.”

“So... I’m good at magic because of you?” He asked.

“Kinda. As soulmates we share energy. You could become as powerful as me, Pine Tree.”

“Wow, wait- what?” He exclaimed surprised. “I could become so powerful?! I- but I’m only human!”

“But you’re not any human. You are soulmate to a powerful being. And since we have spent so much time together, you are getting more powerful. The longer you are with me, the more powerful you’ll become.” He said. “Don’t you feel like you have gotten better at magic these last few months?”

“I- yes... It has gotten easier to cast new spells.” He hadn’t actually thought of that, but Bill was right. It felt easier.

“That’s because you have been spending more and more time with me.”

“Wow. I will get to be as powerful as you some day.” Dipper said smiling in excitement.

“Yes, together, we will be the most powerful couple in all the multiverse! No one would dare to challenge us! We will be unstoppable!”

Dipper looked down. He wanted to be more powerful, but... he didn’t know if he wanted to help Bill with his plans of conquest. He just wanted to learn all he could and maybe use that knowledge to help. But he couldn’t tell Bill this, not now...

After that Bill summoned food and they ate. Bill had actually summoned himself food to not steal from Dipper’s own food which Dipper was glad. After eating, Bill showed him around more. He lead them to where some creature that slightly resembled bears lived. Bill said they only came out during fall, winter and part of spring and slept the rest of the year. They only liked cold weather and could not handle the heat so they slept through it. They were gentle so Dipper was allowed to touch them. The felt as soft as the looked. They acted almost like cats, rubbing themselves against him.

Bill also showed him other creatures that also only came out in winter. There were some birds that looked like they were made of ice. There were some creatures that looked like a snowman, but had a weird, more animal shape. Dipper wrote everything down in his journal as always.

When the day ended, Bill took him to his room where they had dinner. And after dinner, Bill brought a TV and they watched a couple of episodes of Ghost Harassers per his request. After a while, Bill left to let Dipper sleep. As he laid down on his bed, he realized that he had so much fun and didn’t felt awkward after his talk with Bill. They had just acted like always, maybe a little more handholding and kissing than before, but he still felt at ease with Bill. With Bill he could be himself and not worry about him disliking him. That has always been a problem for him. He had always felt like he had to be someone else to please others. With Wendy, he had to act cooler, with his few friends at schools, he had to act less nerdy. Even his own sister sometimes tried to change him to act cooler and less nerdy. She often complains what a nerd he is. He bets that if she could, she would make him more cool than how he actually is.

But with Bill is different. He can be himself for the first time in his life without having someone complain about it. This is what felt to be liked for being yourself.

It felt... _amazing_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. The last few weeks I have been pretty busy and I haven’t been feeling inspired. I hope that now that I’m on Christmas break I can actually get to write more chapters.


	30. Masters Of Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff and fun with Billdip and the Henchmaniacs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry (late) Christmas and happy (early) New Year!   
> Let’s hope 2021 turns out better than the disaster that was 2020.

Masters Of Distractions

That morning, Dipper and Bill’s breakfast date was suddenly interrupted by a frantic knocking at the door. Confused, Bill stood up to open it, revealing Teeth with his fist still up. “Is there something wrong, Teeth?” Asked Bill.

“No, but I have great news!” Exclaimed the shorter demon.

Dipper got closer to the door. “What’s up?” He asked intrigued.

“They are done!” Said Teeth jumping up and down in excitement.

Dipper turned to look at Bill who shrugged equally confused. Dipper turned back to the other demon, confusion written all over his face. “What’s done?”

“The light sabers!”

“Wait. Really?!” He exclaimed now understanding the demon’s enthusiasm.

“Yeah! I thought you may want to see them as soon as they were done so I came as soon as I could! Do you want to try them?!” Said Teeth excited.

“Sure!” He turned to Bill and smiled at him. “Come on, I always wanted a real light saber!” He said taking the demon’s hand and following Teeth. He lead them to the Practice Room where 8-Ball and Amorphous Shape were already waiting. Teeth stood next to a table with multiple sabers that look exactly like in the movie. “Come on, Pine Tree! We made them in a bunch of different colors. Choose one!”

Dipper got closer to the table and was about to take one before Bill stopped him. “Are they safe?” He asked frowning at the sabers with suspicion.

“Of course they are!” Exclaimed Amorphous Shape sounding almost offended. “I wouldn’t let Pine Tree use something untested. I actually like the human. I wouldn’t let him get harmed.”

“Yeah, Bill. Don’t worry so much. I know Amorphous Shape is amazing at creating stuff like this.” He said taking one.

Bill huffed slightly annoyed. “For his own good, I hope nothing goes wrong.” He said before taking one of them. “I would hate to see you hurt, Pine Tree.”

Dipper smiled at him before turning back to Amorphous Shape. “So... How do they work?”

“See this button here?” He said gesturing to a button. “This one turns it on and this one turns it off.” He said showing him the off button. “You can control the heat intensity with these other two buttons. This one is higher and this lower. That’s all.” He explained.

“Okay, I think I’m ready to try!” He said pushing the on button and the saber lighted up. It was blue.

Bill chuckled. “Of course you were going to choose the blue one.” The other demons snickered.

Dipper pouted. “I didn’t even know this one was blue. Besides, I like blue.”

“Well, I guess it was fate then.” Bill flirted making him blush. “It _does_ compliment you quite well, Pine Tree.”

He tried to ignore him, ~~and the blush on his face~~ , and focused on his saber. He moved it around testing how it felt. It made the same whooshing noise like in the movie. “Wow! So cool!” He looked at Bill. “It’s your turn to chose.”

Bill rolled his eyes amusedly. “As you wish, kid.” He took another saber from the table and turn it on. It was yellow. Bill laughed. “See? It’s fate, Pine Tree.” Dipper giggled.

“Well... You _do_ look good in yellow.” He said smirking and was pleased to see Bill getting a slight blush on his cheeks which he tried to hide swinging his light saber in front of his face.

He heard Teeth snickering next to him and saw 8-Ball giving him a nudge with his elbow, but he could see he had an amused smirk too. He blushed a little realizing that they had company. “You two are so cute together.” Said Teeth giggling.

“Shut up, Teeth.” Both him and Bill grumbled at the same time which made Teeth giggle more.

_Oh, he was definitely going to get revenge for this._

They tested them out and to Dipper delight, they were just like the ones in the movies. His childhood dream of owning a light saber had finally come true. They started playing with them too, recreating the fights from the movies. It was Bill and him against Teeth and 8-Ball, whose light-sabers were light pink and green respectively, while Amorphous Shape watched them amused making sure everything worked fine. The sabers were set in the lowest heat degree so there was no chance of getting burned, it would just sting a little, but nothing serious if they were accidentally hit.

After a while, Dipper got hungry so they decided to stop to let him eat. However, Teeth wanted to give the rest of the Henchmaniacs their own light sabers so they could all play together, so Bill just decided to invite everyone to eat. Everyone happily agreed to eat with them. Dipper, as always, sat by Bill’s right side. After eating, Teeth made everyone choose their own light sabers. Once everyone had one, and had learned the basics of how to use them, they continued their pretended battle. They separated into two teams, Bill and him were together in the same team along with Pyronica, Teeth and 8-Ball while the rest were in the other team.

Dipper felt so happy playing with his friends and boyfriend. He never had close friends who would be willing to play with him like this. Mabel always thought Star Wars was for nerds. And he may be 15 years old, but he was having so much fun to care if this was for little kids or not. None of the demons seemed to think it was immature or lame, they were having as much fun as him. This is where he belongs, surrounded by friends who not only actually like him, but also share interests with him.

After a while, with their team being declared the winner, they decided to just talk for a while. They were in the lounge room sitting in a circle when Teeth made a comment about how cute Bill and him were together because as always they were sitting next to each other. That was when Dipper remember his promise to get revenge on the demon for calling them cute.

“Speaking of soulmates...” He tried not to smirk having already formed a plan in his head. “Does any of you have you own soulmates too?” He asked trying to get Teeth or 8-Ball to confess. He looked at them (they also were, as always, sitting together), with an innocent face trying to control his grin. He heard Bill snort beside him in amusement, also looking at the two of them. No one answered the question, everyone waiting for Teeth or 8-Ball to say something. Dipper could see most of them were smirking, probably having realized his plan.

“Yeah...” Finally Teeth answered to everyone’s surprise and delight. “Hectorgon’s wife is his soulmate, isn’t she, Hectorgon?” He said looking at the demon. He heard Bill groan and even Dipper rolled his eyes. He was avoiding the question.

“Yeah...” He answered sounding as frustrated as the rest of them were. “We have been married for almost a millennium.”

Dipper already knew this, Hectorgon had told him everything about his wife, it was obvious he loved her. He didn’t actually knew they were soulmates, but he could have guessed by how he talked about her.

“It would be great to meet her one day.” Dipper said. “With how you talk about her, she most be wonderful.”

“Oh, she is!” Answered Teeth. “She is such a sweetheart.”

He continued with his plan. “And how about you, Teeth? Do you have a sou-”

“You know who else has a soulmate?!” He was interrupted by Teeth. “Keyhole!” Dipper was successfully distracted by this. He actually didn’t knew about this, Keyhole had never mentioned anything. “He recently found them, didn’t you, Keyhole?!”

“Uhh... Yes?” Keyhole was obviously caught off guard by the question. “I met him almost a year ago in my home planet.” He answered.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, Keyhole.” Dipper couldn’t help asking about it.

“Well, that’s because we are not technically boyfriends yet.” He answered blushing.

“And what’s he like?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Oh, he’s great!” Keyhole smiled fondly at the memory. “I’m actually thinking of asking him to become my boyfriend officially once I’m done helping Bill with Weirdmageddon.” He said blushing.

“That’s great!” He said. He looked at the rest of the demons, more specifically, Teeth and 8-Ball. “And the rest of you have found their soulmate yet?” He asked again hoping Teeth or 8-Ball would get the hint already. The rest of them shook their head. He turned back to Teeth. “What about you, Te-”

“Oh! I just realized!” Exclaimed Teeth interrupting him again. Now he really heard more of the demons groan, but Teeth pretended not to hear them and continued. “Since the two of you are finally together, we can start preparing the bonding ritual!”

“That’s a good idea.” Said 8-Ball looking a little relieved of the change of topic.

“What’s a bonding ritual?” Dipper asked confused.

“I know you humans have something similar, but I don’t remember what was the word.” Said Bill. “I remember Sixer’s friend always mentioning his wife. He never stopped talking about her and their child, actually.”

“Wife? Wait. You mean it’s like a wedding?!” Exclaimed Dipper in shock.

“Yes! That’s it! Wedding!” Said Bill. “Though, from what I can tell, a bonding ritual is stronger and more permanent than a wedding. Hectorgon and his wife are bonded.” Hectorgon nodded at this.

“Woah, woah, woah.” Dipper said shaking his head to clear his thoughts, all plans of making Teeth and 8-Ball confess flew out of his mind. “Isn’t it too soon for marriage?”

Bill tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean too soon? Don’t you humans marry the person you love when you meet them?”

“No, we don’t. Before that there is a period of time where the couple date for a while before deciding if they really are compatible with each other. Like with Keyhole and his soulmate!”

“We are not waiting just to get to know each other better.” Keyhole said. “We both have been very busy so we can’t hang out as frequently as I would want to. And he’s not ready for the ritual yet. That’s why I’m waiting to properly ask him out.” Explained Keyhole.

“Yeah, and you two are soulmates. We already know you are compatible.” Said Pyronica.

Dipper started stammering, he wasn’t even 16 yet, he was too young to get married!

“All of you are forgetting something.” Said Bill. “Pine Tree doesn’t have the power yet to perform the ritual.” He said.

“Oh... yeah, you are right.” Said Kryptos sounding almost sad.

“Wait, power... what?” He said confused.

“To perform the ritual it’s required a lot of power to bind two beings together for all eternity. It’s similar to the ritual to get our soulmarks, but the energy required is less so even lower demons can get bonded.” Explained Bill. “You are quite powerful for a young human, but you have not reached the minimum level of power required for that, Pine Tree. If you were to perform it, you could die.”

“Then, I guess we will have to wait for me to get more powerful.” He said chuckling nervously. He didn’t know what to feel about this. He was relieved to not having to get married so quickly, but... he a part of him actually liked the idea of marrying Bill someday and he didn’t know when he would be ready for the ritual.

“Don’t worry, Pine Tree, I will wait for you.” Bill reassured him.

“Oh... so no bonding ritual? Man, I was looking forward to it. It’s been a while since I have attended one. And the after party would have been legendary.” Bemoaned Pyronica.

“Well, then if humans wait so long to get bonded, what do you do during all that time?” Zanthar asked.

“Well... people go on dates to get to know each other and see if they like the person.”

“And what those this dates consist of?” Asked Paci-Fire.

“Well, that depends on the couple. Usually they consist of watching a movie and dinner.”

“That sounds _boring_!” Complained Kryptos. “They wait only to watch movies and eat when they could bond from the start?”

“Humans don’t know when someone is their soulmate. So they don’t know if they are compatible with each other as soon as they met.” He explained.

“This is just giving me more reason to think that you two should get marry as soon as possible.” Said Pyronica rolling her eyes. “You already like each other and know you’re soulmates. What else do you need to know?”

“I-” He didn’t know what else to say, none of the demons seemed to understand that humans didn’t get married so soon into their relationship, no matter the circumstances, but he didn’t know how to explain it so they understood. “I guess it’s just a human tradition. Maybe, in this case, not a necessary one, but it would be weird to marry so soon into the relationship.” He hoped this convinced them.

All seemed to think this over. He turned to Bill who have been very quiet during most of the discussion. He was deep in thought. “So we have to watch movies and eat together? We already do that, Pine Tree.” Bill said sounding slightly confused.

“We can do other stuff too, as long as we spent time together it could be considered a date.” He said.

“Then we have been dating for a while, Pine Tree.”

“I-” Dipper began thinking this, it was technically true. “That’s not the same. We weren’t boyfriends then. I didn’t even know you liked me romantically.”

“Mmm...” Bill looked even more confused after this.

“Then...” He heard Keyhole saying. “If we can’t have a ritual, we can plan the dates!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah!” The rest of the Henchmaniacs cheered.

“Goodbye, Pine Tree, Bill. We have an amazing date to plan!” Yelled Teeth while the rest followed him out of the door.

“What...?” Then he realized Teeth have been very quiet for a while, which was unusual since he was always talking. “Wait-” He realized what had just happened. “Teeth did this to distract me!” He frowned.

Bill laughed. “See? I told you those two were infuriating. It was a good plan, though.” He said. “For a moment I actually thought it was going to work.”

Dipper grumbled irritated. He would get another chance. He would make them confess one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have most of the remaining chapters written, but some are still incomplete. I have every single remaining chapter mostly planned, but some of them haven’t been written yet. However, the chapter that apparently many are waiting for was written a few months ago. Dipper will be reunited with his family again, but there’s still several chapters before that.  
> I can’t say more to avoid spoiling them, but I just read them after months of writing them and I actually think I did a pretty good job with those chapters.  
> I guess everyone will just have to wait to see how things go down.


	31. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Heartbreak

Gideon was bored and tired. He haven’t seen Dipper in almost 3 weeks and he didn’t even know what he had done this time. Since Bill had allowed him to hang out with Dipper last month, he had actually only being able to do so four more times in the two weeks after that before Bill had stopped coming for him to let him hang out with Dipper. Bill also never showed up in the Throne Room anymore. He haven’t even see either of them in the halls leading to his room.

He wasn’t even sure if Bill had realized he still got feelings for Dipper or if it was something else. Bill hasn’t threatened him again so he doubted all of this was for his crush again. What made everything even more strange was the fact that he haven’t seen Bill or his Henchmaniacs plotting in the last two weeks. He doesn’t understand much of what they say during their meetings in the Throne Room while he dances, but, from what he had gathered, they haven’t started their world domination plans for a reason that will soon be resolved. They had been getting ready to leave Gravity Falls for a while, making plans and stuff, but that stopped two weeks ago.

The demons that came into the Throne Room only came to party. They never planned anything if Bill wasn’t there and since he hadn’t showed up in two weeks, there haven’t been more planning. He wondered if it was related to the fact that he also haven’t seen Dipper in a while. He wondered if they were together. He had seen how possessive Bill was over Dipper and he knew that they frequently hang out, but that still seems weird for him. Why a demon like Bill would want to hang out with an angel like Dipper? It didn’t make sense.

_Why did Dipper liked hanging out with that demon?_

Was it Dipper’s kind nature of giving monsters a second opportunity like what he did with him? Or was something else?

Apparently, he could get the chance to found the answers soon enough since Bill personally came to his room. He usually only did so when he wanted to ~~threaten~~ tell him something or he was taking him to Dipper.

“Come with me.” He said frowning, not even a greeting. “I have something to deal with so you’ll make Pine Tree company. But remember what I told you last month.” He hissed.

Gideon nodded. He was just glad that he finally got to spend time with Dipper. Bill took him to a room he haven’t seen before which look like a little cinema. Dipper was already there.

Dipper turned around and when he saw them standing by the door he stood up to greet them. “Oh, hey, Gideon! It’s been a while since we last saw each other!” He said smiling.

Gideon couldn’t help blushing slightly, Dipper was just _so_ beautiful! “Hi, Dipper. How have you been?” He said smiling.

“Great!” He said sounding really happy. “The last two weeks have been great!” He said blushing with a cute smile on his face.

“Well, you can tell me all about it since we get to spent time together!” He said before hearing Bill clear his throat behind him. He froze.

He had forgotten Bill as soon as he saw Dipper and hadn’t been careful to hide his feelings. Was Bill going to kill him now?

“I have to go now, Pine Tree.” Bill said slightly pushing him with his shoulder while walking to Dipper. “Try to not have too much fun without me.” He said putting an arm around Dipper’s shoulder.

Dipper rolled his eyes, the smile still on his face while he looked up at Bill. “Sure, Bill.”

“I’ll be back before dinner so we can eat together.” Bill said giving Dipper a soft smile.

“Okay, bye, Bill, see you later.”

And then, to Gideon’s utter horror, he saw Bill leaning down to _kiss_ Dipper. _On_ the lips. And Dipper kissing him back.

After they separated, Bill looked at him with a smug smirk on his face. He saw Dipper blushing, but still smiling. “Bye, Pine Tree.” Said Bill before leaving with that smirk still on his face.

Gideon couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. He could only feel a throbbing pain in his chest.

_What has just happened?_

* * *

Bill had told him that he had something to deal with, some trouble some of his demons were causing and he had to deal with. The Henchmaniacs had something else to do too and Bill wanted to leave him alone for the day. However, even though at the beginning of his capture he would have preferred to stay alone in the library, right now he preferred to be with someone. He missed his family so much and being left in a room alone made him miss them more. Being with someone allowed him forget about them for a while, he didn’t know when he would be able to see them again so he tried not to think to much about that. He was waiting for the right time to ask Bill to let him see them, but he knew that he wouldn’t allow that at least until he had conquered the world.

When Bill had suggested he stayed alone for the day, he had asked him to let him hang out with Gideon. He hadn’t seen him in a while after all. Since him and Bill became boyfriends, Bill has been spending almost all the time with him. He hadn’t even realized he hadn’t seen Gideon in a while until he was faced by the prospect of being left alone to his thoughts. Bill didn’t seem to like the idea very much, but he allowed him to see movies with Gideon.

He happily greeted Gideon when he saw him coming into the room with Bill. When he asked him how he had been since they last saw each other, he couldn’t help smiling at the memory. Since he found out Bill was his soulmate, to them becoming official, to just yesterday when they spent the day in Dimension 105, the last 2 weeks have been great.

After Bill gave him a goodbye kiss and left, he couldn’t help blushing. Bill had kissed him in front of Gideon. He had wanted to tell the other boy about his new relationship with Bill before he found out like this, but Bill got ahead of him.

Gideon was frozen in place, probably too shocked that he kissed the demon that captured them. He winced. This was going to be hard to explain.

He awkwardly moved to where they had all the movies. The Henchmaniacs had recently went looking for more movies to the town. They had mostly brought animated movies, Zanthar thought they looked cute.

“What do you want to see?” He said looking at Gideon who hadn’t moved. Gideon gave a slight shrug. “How about something from Pixar?” He looked at the first movie that he touched. “Up is fine?” Gideon just nodded. Feeling more awkward, he put the movie, wanting to delay explaining the kiss.

A few minutes into the movie, around Ellie’s death, he heard a sniff next to him. He turned around to see Gideon crying. Panicked, he paused the movie.

“Dude! Are you okay?” He asked worried. Gideon started sobbing, tears running down his face. He looked back at the TV, Carl sitting at his wife’s funeral. “Is it the movie?” He wondered out loud. “I know it’s sad, but I didn’t thought you would get like this, we can see something else if you want.” He said putting his hand on Gideon’s shoulder trying to reassure him, but Gideon flinched away.

“No, It’s fine.” Said Gideon hiccuping.

Dipper frowned. “What’s wrong, Gideon? Did I do something wrong?”

Gideon’s eyes widened in panic. “No, no, no! You haven’t done anything wrong. You have been very kind to me even if a I don’t really deserve it.”

“Then what happened?” He asked confused.

“I-” Gideon tried to look anywhere but at him. “I just... miss home...” He looked at the movie. “I remember watching this movie with my parents.”

Dipper sighed. “Yeah... I miss home too...” He thought of his sister, of his grunkles. He haven’t even seen his parents in almost 8 months. He wondered how they were doing. How were Mabel and Stan dealing with Weirdmageddon. Did his parents noticed them not returning home or not answering their calls. He knows Bill messed somehow with the time, but he doesn’t know if the rest of the world was affected too. Did their parents think they just talk to him and Mabel just two days ago or were they already worried, unable to contact either of them?

“So...” He was pulled out of his thought by Gideon. “You and Bill?” He sounded extremely awkward as he asked that question and looked like he was still close to crying.

Dipper grimaced not knowing how to explain this. “Yeah...”

“Are you two... together or something? What’s up with that kiss? Bill just messing with you or something, right?”

“Erm... no... Bill and I are... boyfriends now...” He admitted.

A few tears fell down Gideon cheeks, probably still remembering his family. “Why? Dipper... he captured us.” He said.

Dipper winced. Yeah, he knew how fucked up everything was, but... Bill was actually nice and they were soulmates. He guessed he has Stockholm Syndrome. “Well...” He didn’t even know how to begin to explain this. “Bill has been really nice with me since he captured me.”

“I have also been nice to you!” Gideon exclaimed.

Dipper looked at him confused, not sure what to get from that comment. “Yeah, but... well, it’s different. You are my friend.” Gideon now looked constipated. “Bill and I have been hanging out for almost 5 months. And well... I guess I fell for him sometime during all these months...” He blushed.

“5 _months_?!” Gideon looked confused. It was probably shocking to found out a demon like Bill could be nice for more than a few weeks.

“And there’s also the fact that we’re soulmates...” He finished.

“Wa-wait! _Soulmates_?!” Gideon look even more confused than before. “What do you mean _soulmates_?!”

“This is going to sound weird, but turns out soulmates really do exist!” He said. “Bill explained it to me. Almost all beings have soulmates, humans just aren’t able to tell because we can’t see each other souls which is the way of telling.” He explained.

“I- I don’t know what to say. I have so many questions...” Said Gideon holding his head in his hands.

“W-well... You can ask me anything. I will try to answer everything I know.” Dipper said.

Gideon gave him a weak smile and took a deep breath. He answered Gideon’s question the next hour and then Gideon became very quiet, probably processing everything. Maybe it was also the fact that he hinted that he already knew who Mabel’s soulmate was and that it was not him. They ‘watched’ a couple more movies in silence before Bill came. He said goodbye to Gideon who only said a quiet ‘goodbye’ without his usual enthusiasm. He wondered if it was the right choice to tell him.

* * *

Bill hated the idea of leaving Pine Tree alone with Gideon, but there was a dispute between some of the lower demons. Usually he would send Pyronica to deal with it, but he had already sent her on a mission. And she is the only one he trust to deal with something like this. This was one of the backsides of having several powerful beings in one place, they tend to fight for dominance. At least they know not to mess with him.

That’s why he had wanted to leave Dipper with any of them rather than Gideon. However, all of them were either on a mission or were busy with something else. Hectorgon and Keyhole had gone to see their soulmates like they usually did when they got free time, Zanthar went to visit his mother and he was pretty sure Teeth and 8-Ball were together in another ‘not-date’ so he didn’t bother asking them. With no one to stay with Pine Tree, he had wanted the boy to stay alone like he did before they started hanging out more. However, the human was reluctant to stay alone so he had no other choice but to let Gideon stay with him for a while. At least he got the satisfaction of seeing Gideon’s heart crushed after he kissed Pine Tree in front of him. Feeling reassured, he left them hoping to get this stupid dispute over quickly.

* * *

As Gideon laid down on his bed that night, he let the tears fall down again. Today, all of his chances of being with not one, but with both of the Pines twins were crushed. He had actually gotten the hint that Mabel had someone else as a soulmate. And he knew he couldn’t get between either couple, he was a romantic at heart after all, he knew that getting between soulmates would not end well. And even if he wanted to... Bill would kill him before he even manage to try anything with Dipper. Now... all he could hope to be was their friend. At least now he knew he could have real friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, but Gideon had to find out sometime.


	32. Let’s Build!

Let’s Build!

It has been a couple of days since they arrived to the Shack and Mabel was currently watching everyone beginning to work to make the Shacktron. They decided to sent Sev’ral Timez, two of the cow monsters (who called themselves Manotaurs) and a bunch of gnomes to look for parts to build at the dumpster while the rest worked with what they had scattered in the Shack and the basement. Luckily, they had been making a lot of progress with it in the last few hours thanks to McGucket great skills at building and all the stuff Grunkle Ford had on his lab. And even better, they haven’t seen any eye-bats in a while, allowing them to work without having to worry about getting petrified.

As the sun starting going down, she saw from afar Sev’ral Timez and the rest come back with the parts. “Look guys! They are back!” She shouted to the rest. She had started to worry for them, that had been gone for almost 8 hours and it was getting dark. As soon as they arrived to the Shack, they left everything and sat down on the floor looking exhausted. She, Candy and Grenda gave them drinks which they happily drank.

“Thanks, girl!” Said Deep Chris. “I haven’t had water since, like, yesterday!”

“True dat!” Said the rest of Sev’ral Timez while the manotaurs and the gnomes nodded along.

“What do you mean? I gave all of you water before you left.” She remembered it because she had to explain Creggy G. how to properly drink water again.

“Yeah, and that’s was yesterday.” Said one of the manotaurs, if she’s not wrong, his name was Chutzpar.

“Yesterday? No, that was earlier today.” She was sure of that. She had seen how dangerous was to be in the town, she had been really worried for them so she kept track of the hours.

“No, it was definitely yesterday.” Said the other manotaur after finishing his second bottle of water. “We even had to make a camp to spend the night.”

“Yeah! We managed to avoid most of those crazy eye monsters, but we had to take another route!” Said Chubby Z the rest of Sev’ral Timez nodded along, some of them still drinking.

“But you guys were gone for less than 8 hours!” Were they pulling a prank on her? She didn’t know the manotaurs well to say if they were, but she knew Sev’ral Timez were not that bright to manage to go along with it. And the gnomes were too weird to predict. But they seemed sincere, which only confused her more.

“No, we were gone for more than that.” One of the gnomes said.

“That’s not possible! I have been counting the hours since you left!” She shouted managing to attract the attention of others.

“What’s happenin’ here?” Asked McGucket from behind her. “Oh, I see you have brought the metal parts I asked. Good, we can continue tickerizing with the legs.” He said looking at the metal parts they brought.

“McGucket, they are telling me that have been gone for more than 8 hours. They were gone for less, right?” She asked him, hoping to have someone on her side so she could be sure she wasn’t imagining things.

“Yeah, I saw ‘em this morning.” He said scratching his head in confusion.

“No, bro. We left yesterday and just arrived back.” Said Leggy P shaking his head.

“Mmm... How curious...” Said McGucket scratching his beard looking thoughtful.

“What do you mean by curious, McGucket?” She asked curious.

“Mmm... I’m not sure yet. I have to make more tests...” He then looked even more thoughtful. “You remember that cave with the Dino-sours, right?” He said pronouncing‘dinosaur’ wrong.

“Yeah!” It was hard to forget that day. Having first felt the fear of loosing her pig, then feeling betrayed by Grunkle Stan and then making up with him after he saved them.

“We can use one of those. I need strong fellas to help me! We leave tomorrow morning!” He exclaimed to no one in particular. No one seemed to even being paying attention to them. “Let’s finish the leg before going to sleep for the day.”

After they finished one of the legs and began with the other, they went to sleep for the day. McGucket has been murmuring under his breath the rest of the day. And whenever anyone asked him what was it about, he would just say something along the lines of ‘I have to make more tests!’ And then change the subject or start thumping his foot again.

The next morning as soon as everyone woke up. McGucket, who apparently had been up for hours, gathered everyone on the living room, which was now bare from everything that was once there since they use them for parts.

“I need a T-Rex to make one of the arms, but I need people to help me.”

“I can go!” Shouted Grenda sounding excited. “I love lizards!” Yes, she had told her several times how much she loved lizards (or any reptile) and that’s why she had a pet iguana.

“I will go too. I always loved dinosaurs.” Said Candy readjusting her glasses and smiling. She had confessed to them her love for dinosaurs and that she had considered becoming a paleontologist when she grows up. Now that she thinks about it, she should had probably taken her to the cave before.

“We will go too.” Said Chutzpah pointing to his friend.

“Great! While we are gone the rest continue with the rest of the right leg and start with the right arm.” Everyone started to scatter around. “But!” At this, everyone stopped to look back at him. “Someone gotta keep track of the time while we’re are gone.”

“Why?” Asked Grunkle Stan sounding a little exasperated.

“To test some theories.” At this, Stan rolled his eyes muttering something about ‘old crooks wasting his time’.

“I can do that.” Mabel said ignoring her Grunkle complaining next to her.

“Great!” Exclaimed McGucket “Well, let’s go, let’s not waste more daylight!”He said gesturing to Candy, Grenda and the manotaurs to follow him. Before walking out of the door, he turned to her. “Little fella, keep the count please. It’s quite important.”

“Sure thing, McGucket!” She exclaimed watching the hour (all the clocks had stopped when Weirdmageddon began, but McGucket had repaired all of them). It was still 8 o’clock and the cave was not far from here. They shouldn’t be gone for too long.

She began working on the arm with Soos when she felt someone approaching them. She turned around to see Pacifica looking really uncomfortable. “Oh. Hey, Pacifica! Do you need something?” She smiled at the girl.

“I- I came to ask if you need help.” She blushed a little. “Though, I’m actually not really good at all this construction thing.” She admitted.

Mabel smiled, knowing that all of this must be really hard for the girl. She looked around to find something not to hard or dangerous for her to do. “Oh, you can help us measuring all this parts and taking notes.” She took a notebook and a pen she had next to her with some measures written down and gave it to her along with a measuring tape. “And if they are less than 12 inches, take them to Wendy who is making the hand.”

Pacifica smiled at her. “Thanks... you are actually the first one who lets me help after I accidentally burned the couch the other day.”

Mabel grimaced in sympathy. She didn’t know why anyone though giving a kid a torch was a good idea. And she knew that several of the current residents of the Shack think Pacifica is pretty much useless.

“I’m sure you can be of great help. You just have to find something you are good at.” She smiled reassuringly at her.

“T-thanks... Mabel.” She smiled at her making Mabel’s heart skip a beat.

Pacifica turned out to be of great help and very efficient. She also turned out to be great at telling which scrap of metal was best to use for each part of the Shacktron making their work quicker.

Now, being 12 pm, Pacifica and her were having lunch together talking about their favorites boy bands (they agreed Sev’ral Timez was the best). Suddenly she saw from afar McGucket and the rest coming back. She look at her watch, 11:36 pm, they were gone for 5 hours and 36 minutes. As they got nearer, she saw the T-Rex they were carrying, still trapped in sap.

They left the dinosaur next to what they had of the arm before sitting down and sighing. She stood up and took Pacifica’s hand. “Come on, help me out with the drinks.” She said guiding her to the cooler next to them and taking some water bottles as Pacifica did the same before going to them and giving them out. “Hi, guys. How was the trip?” She asked.

“It could have gone better.” Said Candy grumbling. “We came across and eye-bats twice.”

“Oh, no! Everyone is fine, right?” She asked trying to see if anyone had some part half frozen.

“Yeah, we manage to hide before they saw us, but that delayed us several hours.” Said Grenda.

“Yeah, one of those keep hanging around so we had to stay hidden for at least 2 hours.” Candy said.

“Yeah, and I haven’t eaten anything since we left!” Exclaimed Chutzpah. Everyone else groaned in agreement.

McGucket turned to look at her. “How many time has passed since we left?” He asked her.

“Just 5 hours and a half.” She answered.

“Mmm...” He hummed in thought.

“Mabel, I’m sorry to say that you’re wrong, I have been taking the hours since we left and it has already been 11 hours.” Candy said cleaning her glasses and putting them on again.

“I also have been taking the time, haven’t I, Pacifica?” She said looking at the blonde next to her. Pacifica nodded with a confused face.

Mabel turned to McGucket who had a hand petting his beard and thoughtful look on his face. “McGucket, do you have any idea what’s going on?”

“I have a theory...” He said. “I think... Time doesn’t exist anymore.”

“What does that even mean?” Said Pacifica rolling her eyes.

“We have to gather everyone!” He said standing up before taking a deep breath and shouting. “Hey, fellas! Gather ‘round! There will be a meeting!” Everyone groaned and left what they were doing. She took a seat next to Pacifica in what was left of the living room, Candy and Grenda sitting next to her.

As soon as everyone was there, McGucket began talking. “We just came back with the T-Rex, fellas!” Almost everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

“Did you really just called us all here to tell us that?” Grunkle Stan groaned.

“No! I gathered everything because we were gone for 11 hours and Mabel says it was less than 6!” He said.

“I wasn’t taking the time, but you were definitely gone for less than 11 hours, dude.” Soos said.

“Wrong!” McGucket shouted and pointed at Stan. “You! How many days have passed since Weirdmageddon started?”

Grunkle Stan frowned. “I... don’t know? Mmm... let’s see...” He began muttering under his breath and counting with his fingers. “Yes! That’s it!” He suddenly exclaimed. “It has been exactly 15 days since that stupid triangle came into our world!”

“Erm... no, that’s not it.” Mabel said confused. “It has definitely been 20 days.” She had them counted since it was the longest time she has spent apart from her twin.

“Guys, guys!” Said Wendy to her left. “You are both wrong. It’s been 17 days.” Soos nodded along her.

“Yeah, dudes. It has been 17 days.” He said.

“No, I already made the math and it has only been 15.” Stan said.

“I’m sorry to say this, Mr Pines, but you’re not great at math.” Wendy said.

Stan stood up looking mildly offended. “Why, you little-”

“Guys! Calm down!” She shouted. “I kept a calendar on the bubble and it has been definitely 20 days. Maybe more since I’m pretty sure I slept for at least a day before I woke up there.”

“Well, I was in the town when it started and that was 13 days ago.” Pacifica said crossing her arms.

“Umm... no...” Said Candy. “Everything started 9 almost 10 days ago. Not 13, 15 or 17, much less 20.”

“Yeah!” Grenda said while some of the others nodded along.

Mabel turned to McGucket. “Are you going to tell us what is happening?”

“The little fellas are right, it has only been 9 days since all this started.” He said.

“Is anyone going to tell me why everyone has a different date?” Asked Soos scratching his head.

“I think I have found the answer, fellas!” McGucket said.

“Well? Tell us!” Grunkle Stan grumbled.

“I think the reason as to why time has passed different with everyone is because everyone has been at a different place!”

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Said Grunkle Stan.

“Well, we know the Shack is not affected by Cipher’s weirdness. But what if this place is also not affected by whatever he did to time?” Everyone started muttering between themselves.

“So... are you saying that outside of here, time passes... faster?” Asked Soos sounding more confused than she have ever heard him.

“Yes, you could say that.” He said.

“Then why does Mabel thinks 20 days have passed. We were out of the Shack for the same amount of time.” Asked Wendy.

“Well, y’all said she had been trapped in a bubble made by Cipher, didn’t she?” They nodded. “Well, it’s possible that the bubble she was in has more of his power concentrated while in the town it’s more scattered.” He explained.

“I guess that makes sense. In a very weird way.” Mabel said trying to understand.

“So outside, time passes twice faster than here. That’s why you think we only were gone for 5 hours while we we gone for more.” Candy said next to her.

“Yeah... that’s must be it.” She said. Everyone else talked about this for the next half an hour before everyone continued working on the Shacktron. But Mabel couldn’t concentrate.

Wendy just told her they got her out of the bubble on day 12, but to her it was at least day 15. So, if her calculations were right, the days went thrice faster than here. But then, what does that meant for Dipper? If the bubble who was not even supervised by Bill made her spent more time there, how long has Dipper, who is in the Fearamid close to Bill, been there? Has he been a month? Two? How many things could that demon have done to Dipper in that time? The longer he spends there, the more time that demons has to torture him. She couldn’t leave him there for much longer.

She had to save him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, sorry for the delay.  
> Does anyone noticed before this chapter about the inconsistencies in the time and how every character seem to have a different date?


	33. Super (Awful) Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper can’t say no to their friends and regret it.

Super (Awful) Date

Dipper was woken up by someone frantically knocking on his door. He watched the clock next to his bed. It was just 6 a.m. Bill never comes this early. Why would someone wake him up at 6? Did something happened?

Feeling slightly more awake, he opened the door. It wasn’t Bill, but Teeth. “What? Teeth, what are you doing here? Dis something happen?” He asked slightly worried.

“Yes! You have to come!” He said dragging him out of his room.

“Wait! What happened? Teeth! I didn’t even changed out of my PJs!”

Teeth suddenly stopped making Dipper accidentally crash against his back. “You are right, you have to change! You can go in there looking like that.” He said and dragged him back to his room.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?!”

“There’s no time! You have to change quickly!” He said while going through his closet. He came out a minute later with some clothes on his hands. “Quick! Put this on!” He said throwing the clothes at him.

Dipper looked down at the clothes. “Why do I have to wear this? Can’t I just wear my normal clothes?” He asked looking at the trousers, dress shirt and vest that Teeth gave him.

“Of course not! This is too important for you to use those ugly clothes!”

“Hey!” Dipper exclaimed offended.

“You have to look your absolute best today.”

“But why? What’s happening? What are you not telling me? Where’s Bill?” All of this was starting to really weird him out.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. You are going to find out soon enough. Now, suit up!” Dipper tried not to groan. He went to change as quickly as he could, anxious to know what was going on. When he came out, Teeth was holding a bow tie on his hand. Now, he groaned.

“Please don’t make me wear one of those. They make me feel like I’m being strangled to death.” Teeth rolled his eyes.

“You’re overreacting, they are not that bad.” He said. “Besides... Bill would love to see you with one.” Dipper blushed and let Teeth put the damn thing on him.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” He grumbled feeling slightly uncomfortable with the bow tie, though it wasn’t as bad as that time he wore one on the Northwest party.

“Soon.” He insisted. “Let’s go now.” He said dragging him again out of his room. Soon, Dipper realized where they were going.

“Are we going to another party?” He asked after realizing they were going in the direction of the Throne Room. “Why did you make me dress up for another party?” He complained.

“We’re not going to a party.” Said Teeth. “Just wait a little more.” Dipper grumbled, but followed him, intrigued. What would they do besides party in the Throne Room? He only went there if they were on a party, whenever they had their meetings, Dipper stays somewhere else.

After what seems like ages, they finally arrived to the Throne Room. As he entered the room, he was surprised to see that there wasn’t anything out of place. No demons around the room partying, no table with demon drinks or food, no Bill. The only ones here were Teeth and him. “Okay, whats going on, Teeth?” He asked getting exasperated.

“Just wait a little more, 8-Ball should be here any minute. You’re too impatient, Pine Tree.” Just as Teeth said this he heard Bill voice coming from outside.

“This better be good, 8-Ball. I was working on something.” Dipper saw both demons coming through the door. He was surprised to see that Bill was more groomed than usual, which was saying something. Though, lately, Bill had taken to dress more casual around him. Then, Bill saw him and let out a low whistle. “Wow, Pine Tree. You look stunning today.” He said looking him up and down. Dipper blushed furiously.

“I- uh... T-thank you.” He stammered looking down at his shoes in embarrassment. Bill chuckled.

“Are you still here?” Came Pyronica’s voice from the door. Dipper saw not only her, but the rest of the Henchmaniacs at the door.

“Yeah, it took me ages to get Pine Tree to dress up.” Complained Teeth.

“Well, are any of you going to tell me what is going on?” Bill asked sounding slightly irritated.

“Well, now that everyone is here, yes we can!” Exclaimed Teeth. “We worked together and organized a date for you guys!”

“Yeah, we have been looking a lot of those romantic movies you mentioned, Pine Tree, to know what humans do on dates so we could organize one for you and Bill!” Said Keyhole.

Bill and Dipper turned to look at each other in confusion. “Umm... Thanks...?” Said Dipper sounding as confused as he felt. If he remembered correctly, he just mentioned his sister liked romantic movies, but he thought they were too corny when they asked him more about movies genres the last time that had a movie night.

“Well, I appreciate it, but it’s not necessary. I usually plan our dates so-” Bill started saying, but was interrupted by Teeth.

“Yeah, but you haven’t watched those romantic movies, you don’t know what humans do while courting each other like we do.”

Bill turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow and Dipper just shrugged equally confused. He had no idea what they had planned and he wasn’t he wanted to find out.

“Please~” Whined Kryptos. “We waited ages for you two to get together, we want to help you in your courtship!”

Bill sighed and turned to Dipper. “What do you say, Pine Tree. Want to see what these idiots have in mind?” Dipper smiled amused.

“Sure, why not? It could be interesting to see how they interpreted dating.” He said shrugging.

“Yay~” Exclaimed Teeth. “You’re not going to regret this!”

* * *

He already regretted this.

First, the Henchmaniacs had decided to take them to Dimension 266 to have breakfast. And that would have been fine if it wasn’t for the food. What had looked like a decent omelette turned out to be some weird demon food that almost killed him. He was lucky that Bill knew an antidote for the food poisoning he just had. Bill had almost killed Teeth and Paci-Fire, the ones who cooked it, before Dipper stopped him. He understood the demons obliviousness to humans limitations in food so he didn’t take a grudge.

After Bill calmed down and gave him a sandwich, the Henchmaniacs took them to a place that from outside slightly resembled an amusement park. However, on the inside looked more looked a torture chamber than a place to have fun. So that’s were they were right now.

Dipper felt really uncomfortable. The place was filled with scary looking monsters who seemed eager to eat him. Thankfully, Bill had a menacing aura around him that kept them away. And Bill, who hasn’t stopped frowning since the incident with the food, looked like he was ready to kill the next being who even looked at Dipper. To make matters worse, most of the games, if he could even called them that, were too dangerous for him to ride. Bill hadn’t let him get in any of them so Teeth and 8-Ball went alone. At this point, it looked more like those two were the ones on a date and Bill and him were their chaperones.

“So... What do you think, Pine Tree? Isn’t this place amazing?” Asked Teeth after a ride in what look like a roller coaster on fire clearly oblivious to how uncomfortable Bill and him were.

“Why did you bring us here, Teeth?” He asked instead of answering.

“Isn’t it obvious? Many of the movies had these parks in them.” He said looking around. “Thought this one is certainly better. The ones in the humans movies looked more boring. They didn’t even had a jasahken pit.”

“That’s because humans don’t like watching someone being killed by a beast.” Growled Bill beside Dipper.

“You don’t?! But there are a lot of movies with animals killing people, there are even some with humans killing each other.” Said Teeth sounding confused.

“What movies were you watching? Those doesn’t sound like romantic movies, more like horror movies.” Said Dipper.

“Mmm... That would explain why in a couple of movies, the couple ended dead instead of bonded.” Said Teeth scratching his cheek.

Bill sighed exasperated. “Can we just go back to the Fearamid?” He asked sounding extremely frustrated.

“No! We still have a lot more planned!” He said pouting.

“It better not be another one of your stupid ideas.” Said Bill crossing his arm over his chest.

“This time it isn’t! Is already time for Pine Tree to eat again and I sent Paci-Fire to investigate how to make human food, so this time it won’t poison Pine Tree.”

“If it does, I swear to Axolotl I _will_ kill all of you.” Threatened Bill.

“Don’t worry. It wont!”

So Teeth, 8-Ball, Paci-Fire and Zanthar took them next to a lake that was apparently made of lava where a table was. The rest had either stayed on the ‘amusement park’ or had been too afraid to see this idea fail like the rest in fear of Bill snapping. Kryptos certainly looked on edge the last time Dipper saw him. Pyronica had stated she had gotten bored of Teeth’s ideas and stayed to see the jasahken turn a random demon into pieces.

Dipper and Bill sat down on the table. It was decorated nicely, with a white tablecloth, candles and a flower, ~~though it look like more like a carnivorous plant than a flower~~.

Paci-Fire brought them their food. They were hamburgers. Dipper contained a snort. He couldn’t help it, he found it amusing that they were eating hamburgers while sitting in a fancy looking table. Bill bit his burger.

“It looks like it’s safe for you to eat, Pine Tree.” He said.

Dipper took a bite and grimaced. “Well, I don’t feel like I’m dying, but it tastes... different.” He said trying not to offend Paci-Fire, but it was the worst burger he ever ate in his life. “What kind of meat is this?” He asked.

“Rat.” Answered Paci-Fire.

“What?!” He felt like throwing up.

“Yeah, I read that fresh meat was better. And the first animal that I found alive in the town where rats. And there were a lot of them.” He said.

“Well, it’s time to leave these two alone! We will be back for you in an hour for the next part of the date!” Said Teeth. The four demons said bye and left them alone.

Bill looked at them until they were out of sight and turned to him. “Finally. I thought they were never going to leave.” He said standing up. “Let’s go, Pine Tree.”

“Where are we going?” He asked standing up too.

“Back the Fearamid.” He said.

“But what about whatever Teeth and the rest have planned?” Dipper asked, thought, if he was honest, he wanted to get out of here already.

“Do you want to stay here and eat rat burger and wait for their next idea to probably kill you?” Said Bill raising an eyebrow at him.

Dipper hesitated. “Umm... no... But they really worked hard on this. Teeth will feel bad.” He tried to reason with Bill.

“We can finish watching season 5 of Ghost Harassers.”

“... Fine, let’s go.” He said taking Bill’s hand.

And that’s how they spent the rest of the day. They watched Ghost Harassers in Dipper’s room and ate actually decent food. Bill put a charm on the entire floor to keep everyone away. Apparently, at some point Teeth tried to get in, but couldn’t thankfully.

And Dipper realized he preferred this than going on extravagant dates with Bill. They could just stay and watch TV all day and he would be happy. Bill seemed to think the same if his content smile was anything to go by.

“Did I tell you how stunning you look in a suit?” Bill said as Dipper stood up to put the next season. Dipper turned around to look at Bill blushing. “Because you look stunning, Pine Tree.”

“Oh my God. Shut up.” Said Dipper hiding his face in his hands.

Bill laughed. “Well, it’s the truth. you always look amazing, Pine Tree. But with a suit you look incredible.”

“Look who’s talking.” Dipper mumbled into his hands. “You are the one who always looks amazing.” He said.

Bill didn’t answer back which weirded Dipper enough to make him look up. He was pleasantly surprised to see Bill blushing.

Dipper smirked. “Are you blushing?”

“Shut up.” He grumbled.

Dipper giggled. “You look so cute when you blush.” He snickered. This only made Bill blush more.

“Pine Tree~ Stop making me blush~” Bill whined.

“Hey, you are the one who is always makingme blush!” Dipper complained.

“Yeah, but that’ because I love seeing you blush!”

“Well, I love seeing _you_ blush.”

“But you’re not allowed to make me blush! I’m one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse. You can’t make me blush!” Bill complained, the blush still present on his face.

“Well, that blush says I can.” He smirked feeling like he was finally getting revenge on all the times Bill made him blush.

They continued to bicker for a while until Bill allowed him permission to make him blush after Dipper said it was his duty as Bill’s soulmate to make him blush, but only if they were alone. ~~Dipper doesn’t plan on fulfilling that last part.~~

That night, Dipper fell asleep content. Maybe the day had not started that great, but he appreciates the Henchmaniacs for trying to organize them a date. Besides, he had spent a good time with Bill at the end. And he felt like he had won against the demon. He decided he would try to try to make the demon blush more from now on.


	34. Best Friends

Best Friends

Dipper sighed as he waited for Pyronica to come back with Gideon. They had planned to watch some movies with Pyronica and Zanthar, but Paci-Fire came for Bill because some demons were fighting, _again_ , so Bill had to go taking the other demons with him to help him control the situation. Dipper managed to ask him to at least let him hang out with Gideon before he left and Bill reluctantly let him.

Pyronica had explained him that some of the demons were getting restless from the wait, but it couldn’t be helped, thing weren’t ready yet. But this made these demons become more aggressive towards each other. This was the second time in a week that Bill had to stop a fight from getting out of control. Most of the times, the Henchmaniacs were able to diffuse it, but in some cases like this one, they needed Bill.

“Hey, Pine Tree, I’m back with Gleeful.” He heard Pyronica from the door and saw her standing next to Gideon. “I have to go help Bill, bye!” She said.

“Bye.” He said as she left. “Hey, Gideon. How have you been?” He asked.

“Hi. I’m been fine.” Gideon mumbled.

Dipper frowned. Gideon has been acting strange for a while now, more quiet. Dipper has tried to find out what was going on with him, but whenever he asks, Gideon always changes the subject or becomes even more quiet. He sometimes just says he’s tired, which was probably true, but Dipper can tell that’s not all.

He has considered that the reason for Gideon’s current mood was because of his relationship with Bill, but he’s not sure that’s it since Gideon looks sad rather than angry or something. He could understand Gideon being angry at him for dating Bill, but why would he be sad? That’s why he thinks there’s something else going on with him.

“So...” Dipper said trying to ignore the awkwardness he felt. “What do you want to see today?”

“I don’t know. You choose.” He mumbled.

“Or... we could go play some video games if you want.” He suggested.

“Whatever is fine.” He shrugged.

“Okay, Gideon. That’s it! What the heck is going on with you?!” He snapped. “You have been acting weird the last few weeks. Did I do something wrong?”

“No... I’m just... tired.” He said looking down.

Dipper rolled his eyes. “I know you are not just tired, Gideon. Come on you can tell me what’s going on.”

“It doesn’t matter, it’s stupid.” He said looking like he wanted to cry.

“Hey, we are friends, right? You can tell me anything.” He said placing his hand in Gideon’s shoulder reassuringly.

This made Gideon perk up. “Hey, you are right! We are friends! You are actually my first friend after Mabel. At least we have that. We can be best friends!” He exclaimed looking more happy than he had look in weeks.

“Umm... sure...” He said confused. “So... are you going to tell me what’s up?”

At this Gideon blushed looking slightly dejected again. “It’s just... that thing you said about soulmates a few weeks ago...” He said.

Dipper arched an eyebrow. “What about it?”

“It’s just... you already found your soulmate. And Mabel... she isn’t mine, is she?” He said looking crestfallen.

He winced. “No, she isn’t.” Gideon look ready to cry again. “I’m sorry, Gideon.”

“It’s fine. It’s not your fault. I just... I was hoping to have a soulmate too, I guess.” He sighed.

“I’m sure you have one too even if you haven’t met them yet.” He reassured him. “And I’m sure they are going to be awesome and they will love you no matter what, Gideon.”

Gideon gave him a small smile. “Thanks Dipper, that really means a lot.” He sighed. “I guess I was just really hoping it was Mabel or y- or someone that shared some interests with me, I guess.” He said awkwardly. “My whole life, I have struggled making friends with people my age. Sure, old people love me for my cuteness, but most of the kids at school hate me.” He said before smiling up at him. “That’s why I’m so happy we’re friends, Dipper.”

Dipper smiled at him. “Yeah, I’m glad too, Gideon. I have also struggled with making friends too.” He confessed. 

“We have so much in common!” He said with a smile.

“Um, sure we do...” He hesitated. “Well, how about you choose a movie and I go make popcorn?”

“Sure, _best_ friend!” Said Gideon.

While Gideon looked around for a movie to watch, Dipper stood up to make popcorn. Luckily Bill had installed a microwave and left several snacks at the back so he didn’t had to wait for him to make him food while he was gone.

“So... why do you even like hanging out with Bill anyway?” Gideon suddenly asked.

“Umm.. well... he is actually fun to be around with, believe it or not.” He said a little confused by the question.

“Really? Bill Cipher? Evil dream demon? _Fun_ to be around with?” He said bewildered.

Dipper snickered. “Yeah, I know. If someone had told me before Weirdmageddon started that I would like hanging around with Bill I would have thought they were hypnotized or something.” He snorted knowing that to be true. “But in these past few months I have gotten to know him more and turns out he is actually fun. I enjoy our time together even before I knew we were soulmates.” He admitted with a smile on his face.

“You really like him, huh?” Gideon said softly.

Dipper blushed. “I- yes, I really do.” He said with a small smile looking down at his hands. “I don’t know if it is the soulmate thing or the fact that I can be myself around him or what, but I really like him.”

Gideon had a small ~~almost sad looking~~ smile on his face. “I’m glad you’re happy with him.”

He gave Gideon a smile. “Thanks, Gideon.” Right then, they heard the beeping sound from the microwave signaling the popcorn to be done. “So... have you chosen the movie?”

“Oh, right!” He turned around to look at the movie taking two. “I’m between these two. Moulin Rouge or Grease. I can’t choose. I love both too much” He said pointing at the movies.

He snorted. “Gosh, you and Mabel really have a lot in common. If you hadn’t acted like a maniac back then, I bet you two would have been great friends.”

Gideon chuckled. “Well, I guess I have to start acting less than a maniac.”

“Hey, so far you have been great at not being a maniac.” He joked.

Gideon laughed. “Gee, thanks, Dipper. That means a lot.” He snickered.

They ended up watching both and Dipper had to contain his laughs every time Gideon sang along. He reminded him a lot of Mabel. She would also sing along to these movies. Dipper didn’t hate musicals, but they weren’t his thing. The only reason there were so many musicals in here was because Teeth has gotten obsessed with them. After Bill and him ditched the date he organized for them last week, Teeth spent the time brooding in here watching musicals until he got over it to ask Dipper about more of them. While Dipper felt guilty for upsetting him, he was glad they ditched the ‘date’. Not only they spent a more fun evening without Teeth’s plans ruining it, but also since then Teeth and 8-Ball have been spending even more time alone together. They never say were they are going, but when they come back they always look more happy, even 8-Ball, who usually has an stoic face, returns with a smile on his face. Bill thinks they are either about to confess to each other or are already dating in secret. Either way, Dipper is glad they are making some progress in their relationship.

As he said goodbye to Gideon he smiled to himself. Gideon look way more happy than how he had looked in the past few weeks. He’s glad Gideon is feeling better. Dipper still notices the grimace Gideon gets for a second when Bill leans down to kiss him. Dipper knows the feeling of watching two people kissing in from of you and feeling like the third wheel.

As Bill leaves him alone in his room for the night, Dipper sighs into his pillow. He enjoys spending time with Gideon, but his many similarities with Mabel make him miss her more. It has been more than 5 months since he last saw her and everyday he misses her more. Bill had assured him she was fine, but he wonders how she’s dealing with all of this. Did she ever returned to the Shack? Is she safe with Stan?

He thinks back on how all this started. Mabel had been angry because she didn’t want to be apart from him if he stayed to take Ford’s apprenticeship. And that lead her to run away accidentally taking The Rift with her and breaking it. And all this resulted in them being apart for more than 5 months. And it’s his fault. He should have talked to her before accepting. Now all he can do is wonder if when he would be able to see her again and hope she is okay wherever she is.


	35. A Day With A Friend

A Day With A Friend

Dipper sighed for what was probably the thousandth time in that hour. He was currently sprawled over a sofa on the library reading a mystery novel called The Mystery of Kehrr 3. It kinda reminded him of The Sibling Brothers books, but this was set in space from another dimension. It was an interesting book and he was currently in the third volume of the series, but right now he didn’t felt like reading. Don’t get him wrong, he loves to read. Usually he could spent all day reading, he could even stay up till very late into the night just to finish a book. But then, there were days like this one where he didn’t feel like reading anything at all.

To make matters worse, Bill couldn’t hang out with him today. He had said something about a problem with the Mindscape before leaving hurriedly promising to try to come as soon as possible. That was two days ago and he still haven’t heard of him. He hoped everything was fine.

Dipper considered hanging out with Gideon, but he usually has to ask Bill to let them hang out and Bill left before he could even ask him. Gideon wasn’t in the Throne Room like usual and he doesn’t actually know where his room is, so he had no other option but to stay alone. Not feeling like watching a movie or play video games alone he decided to come to the library accepting the fact that he would have to stay alone for the day.

Or so he thought, because as he reread the same line for the third time he heard a voice getting nearer.

“Hey, Pine Tree! Nice seeing you here.” He stood up to see Pyronica coming to him.

“Oh, hey, Pyronica.” He smiled.

“What are you doing here all alone? It’s rare seeing you without Bill” She asked sitting next to him. “It’s like you two are joined to the hip.” She chuckled.

He tried to keep the blush down. “Well, Bill said he had something to deal with the Mindscape.” He said.

“Oh, right. I forgot about that.”

“What are you doing here anyway? Not that I mind. But you rarely come here to the library.” And he spends enough time in the library to know that. She usually only came looking for something Bill asked for or to look for him or Bill.

“I was bored. I tried to do something else, but I got bored of those other things quickly. And turns out I don’t actually know how to turn the picture machine on.” She complained.

Dipper sighed. “I get you. I can’t find something to do either.”

“I know, we should hang out!” She said.

Dipper smiled. “Sure.”

“But Zanthar, Kryptos, Paci-Fire and Amorphous Shape are helping Bill. I think Keyhole and Hectorgon went to see their soulmates. And I’m pretty sure Teeth and 8-Ball are on another one of their not-dates. So I guess it will be just us today.” She said.

“Sure, why not?” He had never actually been alone with her for longer than just a few minutes, but he liked her so it couldn’t be that bad. “So... what do you want to do?”

“I have no idea.” She said trying to think of something. “Oh, I know. How about you show me all the fire magic you have learned and I can teach you something new or help you improve what you already know.”

“Yeah, that would be great!”

After showing Pyronica all the fire spells he knew, Pyronica started teaching him more since she said he already cast them perfectly. He was thrilled to learn more spells. And he had always felt like the elemental magic came to him more easily than other types of magic. After a couple of hours of this, they decided to take a break mostly to let Dipper eat and change his clothes. Not only were they sweaty, but the tip of his pants were slightly signed off after he stepped on a fire circle. The fire may not have hurt him, but it still burned part of his clothes.

So Pyronica accompanied him to his room to change. After a quick shower and changing his clothes he went into the room where he saw Pyronica watching the golden flower Bill had given him almost 3 months ago from Dimension 93. He swears it gets shinier every day.

She turned to him with a smirk on her face. “I didn’t know Bill gave you one of this~” She said in a teasing tone.

“How do you know it was Bill who gave it to me?” He wondered.

She threw him a skeptic look. “Come on, Pine Tree, who else would give you a Verum Caritas?” She said.

“Well... Teeth sometimes gives me candy from other dimensions.” Teeth was know to have a sweet tooth (pun intended), and he always carries candy from all over the multiverse with him. He sometimes shares with him the safe-for-humans-to-eat candy.

Pyronica rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but that’s candy. Not a love flower.”

“A _what_ flower?!” He exclaimed in shock.

She smirked. “Don't tell me you don’t know.”

“Know what?”

“The meaning of these flowers.”

“All Bill told me was that they were meant to be gifted and that it would shine as long as I liked the flower.”

Pyronica bursted out laughing. “Did he really told you that? And you didn’t question it? That’s not how it works, what he told you sounds really stupid. I cant believe you fell for that.”

Dipper blushed in embarrassment. “Well, it’s a flower from another dimension. It could do anything unexplainable in this dimension but still make sense in another. How was I to know that wasn’t how it works.” He grumbled. “If that’s not how it works, then how does it?”

“It’s simple. It’s true that they are meant to be gifted. But, for them to shine, the one who received the flower has to feel the same feeling as the giver. If it stop shining is because they stop feeling the same. If it withers is because the giver’s feelings changed. They are usually given between lovers. That’s why everyone calls them love flowers.”

“Wait, but Bill told me it would never wither.” He tried to ignore the part about love for the moment.

“That’s because he doesn’t think he will ever stop loving you.”

“Wha- Bill lo-loves me?” He stuttered.

“I think is obvious.”Pyronica said smirking.

Dipper felt his heart trying to burst out of his chest. _Love_. Did Bill actually loved him? Did he loved Bill? He wasn’t sure yet.

Pyronica seemed to see something on his face because she sighed. “I’m not going to ask about your feeling for Bill, but I need you to promise me you are not going to hurt him.”

“I-I won’t.” He said.

“I really hope you don’t, because I like you, kid, but Bill is my best friend. I own him too much.” She said. “And he has already gone through so much.”

“What do you mean?” Dipper wondered.

“Well, I think he already told you that a long time ago, after an accident, he lost his home.” Dipper remembers Bill told him this months ago. “He often says he doesn’t miss it or his family, but I know he’s lying. The only place I have seen that he actually likes is this dimension. I now see why.” She said looking at him. “I have never seen him as happy as when he’s with you.” Dipper got a shy smile and looked at he flower. “I know you two don’t have the best history, but promise me you won’t hurt him, Dipper Pines.”

This was the first time one of the Henchmaniacs said his real name (well, almost).

“I won’t. I don’t think I could ever hate him.” He looked down at his hands. “But I don’t know if I love him yet.”

“That’s fine. You are not obligated to love him yet or ever, but... I just want you to take his feelings into consideration.”

“I will.” After that, they watched a movie, which thankfully help to dissipate the tension that had build up in the room. After the first movie, his curiosity got the better of him and he turned to Pyronica. “So... for how long have you known Bill?” He asked.

Pyronica seemed think for a moment. “Almost a trillion years.” She said.

“That long?!” He exclaimed surprised they had known each other for that long. No wonder they were so close.

“Yeah... but I remember that day like it was yesterday.” She said with a fond smile on her face.

“So... how did you meet?”

“Well, it was on my dimension. Back in those days, I was weak, almost powerless, but that didn’t stop me from trying to stand up for everything I believe in.” She said with a smile before frowning. “But... my father decided he would marry me off to this rich powerful dude. That would have made me instantly more powerful so I didn’t bring shame to the family. Obviously I wasn’t happy with his decision so I... ran away. Or at least tried to.” She clenched his fist and Dipper almost regretted asking. Before he could tell her to stop, she continued. “They surrounded me. I tried to fight back, but they outnumbered me. That’s how Bill found me.” The smile returned to her face. “He didn’t even ask, he just joined the fight. In a few minutes we had won. I thanked him for his help, I didn’t even know his name nor from where he came. After that we talked for some time. He said he decided to help after he saw how I tried to fight back. He said something about liking my ‘rebellious’ way of being.” She chuckled. “He said he was in my dimension looking for something, but he soon found that it wasn’t there.” She smiled sadly at this. “Centuries later I realized he was looking for his soulmate or soulmark and found neither.” She sighed. “After that, he help me get more powerful. Almost everything I know is thanks to Bill. That’s why I’m so fond him. I own him so much, that’s why I would support him on anything.”

“So... that’s why you’re helping him with Weirdmageddon, right?” He asked.

“Ehh... kinda.” She said. “We all own Bill something. But if I’m honest, and I’m sure I’m talking for everyone else too, we are not helping him because of what he has done for us in the past. We all care about Bill. When the Nightmare Realm collapses, all of us have somewhere to go, but Bill doesn’t.” She the perked up a little. “So, as his best friend, is my duty to make sure he doesn’t end up homeless.” He smiled a little, glad that Bill had friends who cared about him. “But don’t worry. He’s not my type.” She said patting his shoulder.

“Wha- I-I wasn’t worried about that!” He stuttered.

She laughed before looking at him fondly. “I’m glad he finally found you.” Dipper blushed. “And I’m awfully glad you two stopped with the whole pining.” She said smirking.

“Hey! We haven’t been pining for over a month! Besides, it wasn’t my fault!” He grumbled.

She laughed again. “Yeah, it was Bill’s.”

“Yeah... but also yours and the others.” He said.

She gasped. “What do you mean our fault? We weren’t the ones pining for each other without confessing. Well, except Teeth and 8-Ball.” She murmured the last part.

“But you knew even before Bill.” He accused.

“Wha- well, yeah, but it’s not like I could actually interfere. There are rules. Why do you think none of us have shouted in Teeth and 8-Balls faces that they are soulmates?” She excused herself.

Dipper laughed. “It’s fine. I don’t blame you. I know it’s Bill’s fault for waiting that long.” He said snickering. Bill hated to be reminded of that. “Anyway... how did you even found out?” He asked.

“It’s a funny story actually. The first time I saw you on the town I could see you soul shining bright which meant your soulmate must have been close. I didn’t think too much of it since I thought they probably were some random citizen hidden somewhere near. Not like I really cared who your soulmate was at the time, but I would have never guessed it was Bill.” Both chuckled. If that day someone had told him his soulmate was nearby, he would have also thought it was some random person hidden near and not the demon trying to conquer the universe. “The next time I saw you actually made me think my original theory was right.”

“What do you mean?” He asked confused.

“Remember that time I found you on the library being bothered by those idiots?” He nodded. “Well, that day your soul wasn’t shining as brightly, so that meant your soulmate wasn’t near. That lead me to guess I was right about your soulmate being a citizen who was hiding near.” He could see why she thought that. “Imagine my surprise when I arrived to the library a couple of weeks later only to see your soul shining and Bill standing next to you.” She huffed in amusement.

He tried to remember when was that. “Wasn’t that the day we had that party with the rest? The first time I hanged out with all of you together?” He asked.

“Yes, exactly.”

He tried to remember more of that day. “Was that why you were acting all weird all of sudden?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well, yeah. It was quite a shock.” She admitted before smirking. “From that moment on we decided to give you to a little push. We weren’t actually thinking of inviting you at the party, no offense, but we didn’t know if you would feel comfortable surrounded by several demons.” She smiled apologetic. “But the moment Teeth, 8-Ball, Keyhole and I saw you we new you had to come with us for Bill. The rest just went along with it.” She finished. “Since that day, you became one of us. You have even passed the rite of passage.” She snickered.

“What? What rite?” He confusedly asked, he didn’t remember doing a rite of passage.

“That attempt to make Teeth and 8-Ball confess from a few weeks ago.” She said smirking. “Trying to get them together and failing makes you officially one of us poor unfortunate souls who have to see those idiots pining after each other.”

Both laughed.

“What are you two laughing about?” A voice from behind startled both of them.

He turned around to see Bill with an amused smirk on his face. “Bill! You are back!” He said standing up and going to hug him. “You were gone for some time, I was starting to get worried.” He admitted.

Bill snorted. “Come on, Pine Tree, you don’t have to worry about me.” He smirked.

“Well, maybe I don’t have to, but I do.” He murmured into his chest. He could feel Bill caressing his hair.

“You two are so cute~” Cooed Pyronica. “How did everything go, boss?” She asked with a more serious tone.

“Fine. It was more tedious than anything.” He said.

“Well, I should be going.” She said. “It was nice hanging out with you, Pine Tree. We should do it another time.”

“Sure!” He smiled at her.

“Bye, guys have fun!”

“Bye, Py.”

“Bye, Pyronica!”

Bill turned to him with a raised eyebrow, the smirk still present on his face. “So, anyway, what were you two laughing about?”

Dipper chuckled. “We were just making fun of Teeth and 8-Ball and all of their pining.”

Bill chuckled. “Yeah, and they complained about us!” Both laughed.

Dipper smiled contentedly as they watched another movie. As Bill laughed at something from the movie, Dipper thought of what Pyronica had told him today. Was this feeling in his chest love? It felt different from what he felt for Wendy and is also different from what he feels for his family. This only made him more confused. He had think this trough.


	36. Unfreezing Sixer

Unfreezing Sixer

Now that he had Pine Tree’s trust and him and all his Henchmaniacs had gathered enough energy to invade the whole universe, they were ready. It had taken some time for his Henchmaniacs to gain enough power since this dimension was not compatible with most of them. Now that he knew this was his soulmate’s dimension, he knew why he was so compatible with it and was able to easily gather energy from it. But, while he may be able to conquer this universe by himself, he didn’t want to do it alone. The Henchmaniacs were the closest thing he had to a family and he wanted to share this with them, besides, it was more fun with them by his side. So he waited until they were ready. And as a plus, Pine Tree trusted him more now, making him less likely to interfere with his plans.

Now that everything was ready for the next step he knew he couldn’t keep postponing it, some of the lower demons were starting to get restless and they were even starting to fight more frequently which was starting to get on his nerves as he is the one who has to stop them. So he had told Pine Tree he wouldn’t be able to see him that day and left him with Gleeful. The Henchmaniacs and him where in the Throne Room. As always, the demons had music playing and were dancing around the room. He took Sixer’s gold statue and tapped it with a fork making the music stop.

“Ladies, gentlemen.” He said looking around the room. “It’s been fun turning Gravity Falls inside out, rounding up all its terrified citizens and then stacking them into this massive throne of frozen human agony.” He said sitting on the throne. It had an illusion so Dipper could only see a stone throne and not the humans conforming it, he knew the human wouldn’t like seeing that, but everyone else could still see the people. “Don't worry, they're not conscious anymore. Probably.”

Just as he said that, an old human woman woke up. “Uh, my omelettes. They-they have friendly faces.” She said disoriented.

“Whoops. Hehe, back, back you go there.” He said poking her back into place and turning her into stone again. “But Gravity Falls is just the beginning. It's time to take our chaos worldwide! Alright boys, to the corners of the Earth. Set the world aflame with your weirdness. This dimension is _ours_!” Everyone cheered and started coming out of the Fearamid. “Ah, global domination. I could get used to-” He was interrupted by the demons hitting an invisible shield around the town and falling down. “ _What?!_ ” He went to the shield and poked it, realizing it was covering the whole town. “Hmm, this might be more complicated than I thought.” He said trying to think of the cause of this and how to destroy the shield.

“I think I broke something.” He heard Paci-Fire say somewhere in the ground.

“Walk it _off_!” He snapped irritated by this new obstacle.

He went back inside the Fearamid and started pacing, trying to think what this meant and how to deal with it. How will he able to go along his plan now?

The Henchmaniacs slowly started returning inside as well, they looked hurt from the impact with the shield, but at this moment he didn’t care, he was too mad.

“Alright, can anyone explain to me why, even with our newfound _infinite power_ -” He started shootings lightnings and hitting a few columns with them effectively scaring the demons. “None of us can escape the borders of this _stupid town_!” He sat back on the throne trying to calm down. “There's some kind of force field keeping us in, but who would know how to fix it?” He took Sixer. “Hmm.” He was getting an idea. “Maybe _someone_ needs to come out of retirement.” He tried to remember if there was anything in the journals. Maybe old Sixer will have the answer. “Pyronica!” He called.

“Yes, boss?” She asked standing before him.

“Go distract Pine Tree. Tell him I won’t be able to go see him tomorrow either.” He took Sixer. “I have things to deal with.” He said before appearing into his penthouse.

* * *

“So... what movie do you want to see next?” Asked Gideon.

“I don’t know. You pick this time.” Dipper answered indifferent.

Gideon and him had been watching movies all day. Bill had told him he wouldn’t be able to see him for a while and none of the Henchmaniacs could either. He knew they were probably planning something, most likely going through Bill’s conquest plans. Dipper internally sighed, feeling conflicted. Gideon chose a movie, but Dipper didn’t really payed attention to it. Too immersed on his thoughts.

Even after all this time with Bill (almost six months), he still didn’t like the idea of the demon conquering the universe. He knew he couldn’t stop him even if he wanted to. He was not powerful enough. The problem was that he didn’t know if he wanted to stop Bill or not. Sure, he didn’t want Earth (or any other planet in the universe) to be under Bill’s rule. He wasn’t even sure what Bill would do once he was in power. He knew Bill wouldn’t actually kill anyone since that was part of their deal, but he still could do other stuff to them. At least he knew his family and friends will be safe. But what kind of world would Bill create? Will everyone be safe? He wasn’t so sure.

But, despite all the reasons why he should try to stop Bill’s plans, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. He liked being here with Bill. Sure, he missed his family, but... He had never felt like this before. He always felt like an outcast, like he never fitted anywhere. Growing up he had very few friends, and even the few friends he had were not very close to him. He never felt a deep connection to them. His parents never understood him, always comparing him with his sister. And Mabel... he loved her, but they were polar opposites. He always felt like he was a burden for her. The most popular girl in school having _him_ as a twin? What a joke.

When he arrived to Gravity Falls, he felt like he was finally home, ~~though something was still missing~~. Everyone here was just as weird as him, and while some still though he was a a little _too_ weird, they didn’t exclude him like people did back in California. He really wants to stay in Gravity Falls, but after his fight with Mabel, he wasn’t sure if he made the right choice when he told Great Uncle Ford he would be his apprentice.

Being captured here in the Fearamid could possibly be the worst and best thing that happened to him. On one hand, he was away from his family and friends, he wasn’t sure how or where they were. He really miss them. However, here in the Fearamid, he have found people (well, demons) with whom he really felt comfortable, like he could finally be who he really was without being judged or compared. He felt like the Henchmaniacs accepted him for who he was and not for what he pretended to be. He didn’t have to act like he was cooler or more intelligent or anything. He was just... himself.

And then there was Bill, his soulmate. He may have hated the demon before, but now he felt... complete. He had never felt like this before, none of his old crushes compared to this feeling. He didn’t know how to describe it. And even after all Bill has done, he felt like he couldn’t hate him again. He thought of his talk with Pyronica from last week. He still wasn’t even sure if this feeling was love. Can you love someone and still not approve of his actions? He didn’t even know if he would have the will to actually fight Bill even if he had the power.

He was startled from his thoughts by Gideon who had suddenly started to sing along to Mamma Mia! Dipper rolled his eyes. Gideon always choose musicals when it’s his time to choose a movie. It’s a wonder why him and Mabel aren’t actually soulmates.

* * *

For a moment Ford felt dizzy, but he quickly regained his footing. “Let me go, you insane three-sided-!” He started saying, wanting to be out of Bill’s grasp. “Wha-What is this place?” He realized he was no longer in the town nor in Bill’s grasp. He tried to walk, but was startled to realized he had a chain in his leg, preventing him from moving around.

Suddenly he heard a piano playing and a painfully familiar voice singing. “We'll meet again~” He turned around to see Bill Cipher playing a piano that just rose out of the floor. “Don't know where, don't know when. Oh, I know we'll meet again some sunny day~”

“Wh-where am I?” He said confused. One moment he was in the town and now he was in this strange room.

“You're in the penthouse suite, kid!” Said Bill taking a martini glass with a purple liquid in it. “The tip of the pyramid. Have a drink.” He snapped his fingers and a similar drink appeared in his hand. “Make yourself comfortable.” Ford, still a little confused, sat down as Bill took a sip from the glass with his eye. “You know that couch is made from living human skin?” Said the demon with a smug look.

As he said that the couch he was sitting on suddenly groaned and eyes opened, a nose and a mouth appeared too. He could have swear he heard a heartbeat too. He jumped out in disgust.

“Aaah!” He exclaimed in both disgust and surprise before turning to the demon. “Quit the games, Cipher! If I'm still alive you must want something from me.” He said pointing accusingly at the demon.

“Ah, sharp as ever, Fordsy. As you may have noticed...I've recently had a multi-dimensional makeover.” Said Bill taking a spin in the air showing him his new pyramidal-like body. He then started rearranging the room’s furniture levitating it and Ford at the same time. “I control space, matter, and now that that dumb baby's out of the way, time itself!” He exclaimed. “But I wasn't always this way.” He said frowning. he snapped his finger and everything, including Ford, fell once agin to the floor. He groaned from the impact.

“You think those chains are tight?” Bill’s eye started showing a planet on a two dimensional plane. “Imagine living in the second dimension, flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams.” The planet started burning. “I liberated my dimension, Stanford, and I'm here to liberate yours.” His eye went back to normal. “There's just one hitch.” His eye projected an hologram of him pushing against a dome around Gravity Falls. “As it turns out, my weirdness can't escape the magical confines of this town. There's something keeping me in.”

“Incredible! Gravity Falls natural law of weirdness magnetism. I studied this years ago!” He exclaimed. This was what he have been researching all his life. The reason he came here to Gravity Falls in the first place.

“And did you find a way to undo it?” Asked Bill.

“Of course. There's a simple equation that could collapse the barrier.” He had actually found the equation before making a deal with Bill. He never got to put it down in any of his journals, which in a way was a relief since this way Bill will never find it. “But I'd never tell you!” He glared at the demon.

“Listen, Ford, if you just tell me that equation, finally your dimension will be free.” The Bill in the hologram seemed to break free from the dome. “Anything will be possible.” The hologram Bill appeared to be smirking as he started drawing a smiley face all over America. “I'll remake a fun world- a better world!” Bill kept saying while his hologram self took a bite out of planet Earth. “A party that never ends with a host that never dies!” He started flying around space as his demon friends played with the rest of the planets in the solar system. “No more restrictions! No more laws!” Then, the hologram showed _him_ in the middle of a galaxy, grinning, looking so powerful. “You'd be one of us. All-powerful. Greater than anything you've imagined!” The hologram banished. “And all I need is your help.” Bill said looking at him.

“You're insane if you think I'll help you.” He said pointing an accusing finger at Bill.

The demon laughed. “I'm insane either way, brainiac.” He said as he sat down on the couch. “But have it your way. I'll just fish around and get that equation directly out of your mind!” Suddenly, everything was in black and white. They were in the Mindscape. Bill’s form seemed to be levitating above from a stone statue of his own body.

“Not so fast!” He glared. “You know the rules, Bill.” Bill glared and went back to his body getting them out of the Mindscape. “You may be able to haunt my dreams but you can't enter my mind unless I shake your hand and let you in.” He mocked.

Bill sighed. “You're making this so much harder than it needs to be.” Chains appeared on both his legs and his neck. “Everyone has a weakness, tough guy! I'll make you talk! It's only a matter of time.”

He screamed.

* * *

Bill sighed tiredly. He had been trying to get the equation out of Sixer’s mind all day and he still had nothing. He couldn’t even use most of his torture methods to get information because of his deal with Pine Tree. As of now, he had only been able to play around with his mind. He may not be able to enter it, but he is still able to mess with it a little. Right now, Sixer is in an induced sleep and is experiencing the most horrible nightmares there can be. Technically he is not physically hurting him so the deal is not being broken, he never clarified what he meant by not hurting them. All his deals consisted on loop-holes after all.

He will give him a few days of nightmares. Then he will have to resort to more drastic measures. For the sake of his relationship with Pine Tree, he hoped he didn’t have to go to that length.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write a Gravity Falls fic since before the last season came out and now with the quarantine I finally got the chance to do so. This is actually my first fanfic ever, so I could use some tips...


End file.
